Total Drama Death by Comrade
by Snakeshark19
Summary: For ones who have read it, look at the characters at top, concidence or not.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Death by Comrade

There is an island one hundred and fifty miles from the coast of Washington in the United States. The island in size is quite large. The exact measurements of the island are unknown because it is so enormous and vastly big.

Incasing the entire perimeter were jagged rocks with harsh waves splashing up against them. Exactly two miles in on all sides of the island is an electric fence that stands sixteen feet high. The only way on or off is by helicopter.

Almost all the island is engulfed with a forest, except for the three story mansion that sits somewhat in the middle of the island. The back of the mansion had a huge garden and an underground pool, also very large. In the far back was an eight foot tall bush maze. The sides were just grassy straight paths. The front had a stone statue of a dragon and two snakes carved as a water fountain. A small road made a circle around in it and led away into the forest.

There was a very dimly lit room under the mansion. In the center of the room was a pool table with the pool balls a neatly racked in the triangle holder. The white cue ball sat next to it. The cue sticks were on a rack of their own on the west side of the room.

On the ceiling hung a single light, casting it as gently rocked back and forth. A single door led in and out of the room.

A clean shaven man wearing green collared shirt and green pants was sitting on the pool table criss crossed. He had his elbows resting on his thighs as he held his chin with his hands. Guarding the door was a muscular black man, wearing a chef's hat and apron. He had his hands crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door, as if he were security.

Against the walls were twenty four chairs, all lined neatly straight in a square. Sitting in each chair was an eighteen year old teenager. Each were blind folded, had tapped mouths, and their wrist and ankles tied to the legs and arm rests of the chairs and their backs to the backs of the chairs. The name of the guy sitting on the pool table is Chris McClean and the guy guarding the door was Chef Hatchet, but has mostly been known to go by just Chef. A black box sat on the pool table next to Chris, no locks.

The time and date: Monday April 2, 2012, 11:20am.

Chris spun his legs around and got off the pool table on the other side, and walked over to the closest person. He pulled off her blindfold and let it fall to the hard cold bumpy cement floor.

She lifted her head and starred back, even though she had to let her eyes get used to the light. When she could see normally, she went from her panicked state to anger. She grunted at Chris.

Chris seeing the anger in her eyes was not at all concerned.

She watched him walk over to the person on her left. He gripped his blindfold and pulled it off, letting that one also fall the cement floor.

He looked up and also let his eyes get used to the light. Unlike the girl though, he didn't grunt he just sat there, though he was angry on the inside.

Chris walked around to everyone and pulled off their blindfolds and let them fall to the floor. When he finished his sweep he looked around at the room with all the eyes now watching him.

Chef then walked around peeling the tape off their mouths, with every piece he pulled the person who had it come off yelped in pain. They all sat in silence, letting in their surroundings. They looked around. They looked at Chris. They looked at Chef who just threw the ball of tape under the pool table and regain his place in front of the door. They looked at the pool table, they looked at the cement walls and floor, they looked at they only source of light. They all looked at each other.

Starting from the left side of the door all the way to the opposite, character introductions.

Cody the computer nerd who has a crush on another camper named Gwen and is not afraid to show it. But has accepted Sierra instead.

Sierra sat next to him, originally not part of season one or two, she is the shows biggest fan and has huge crush and love for Cody.

Next to her sat the Canadian accented homeschooled Ezekiel who was raised by weird freaky prairie people on a farm. Somewhat sexist and is always the first one to get the boot.

In the northwest corner sat the self-defiant nerd who was always criticizing more than he was friendly, always reading instead of helping when people need his help. Noah.

Next to him starting off the west wall was Eva. A muscular tough attitude girl. Always getting in a really bad mood when she dislikes something or when things don't go her way.

Next we have the wannabe Beth with glasses. Always trying to fit into every group she can, no matter who ever might be in it.

The musician is next. Trent is always nice and loves to impress people with his guitar playing skills, especially Gwen.

The friendly self-conscience Goth Gwen sat next to Trent. Famous for being the practical one of the group.

The delinquent was next. With his green Mohawk he is famous for also being tough, somewhat mean with some sensitivity deep inside. Bullying and not following the rules being some of his favorite things.

The fare Councilor in training (CIT) is next. Courtney likes to be bossy and in control when it comes to team things and has a crush on Duncan and vis versa. Though she does always try to do the right thing.

Izzy the crazy girl is next, always wanting to do dangerous things that no one in their right mind would want to do. She currently is dating Owen.

The big funny lovable fat guy is next. Owen was the biggest and weights the most. Always caring and sharing and rarely has ever shown any meanness to anyone or anything for a long time. He was sitting in the south west corner.

Starting off the south side of the wall. The other camper who did not participate in season one or two. Alejandro, the gorgeous Latino that at the beginning had all the girls falling for him. Has crush on Heather and barely anyone likes him now.

The Queen Bee Heather's next, skinny and hot, but rude and nasty as can be. Bossy, mean, pushy and always comes up with ways to get what she wants, no matter what she has to do.

Next the hottest girl of the bunch with her blond hair and blue eyes, Lindsay. Nice, friendly and loyal but not very smart. Always mistaking everyone's names. Dating Tyler.

Next to her is the butt kicking home sister Leshawna. She doesn't take crap from anyone and has one of the sweetest sides. Currently dating Harold.

In the southeast corner is the muscular skinny love muffin DJ. Always nice and helps out as much as he can. Biggest downfall scared of everything and has a soft spot for bunnies.

Starting on the east side. Harold the amazing nerd. Proving many times in all sorts of situations he amazing skills in almost everything. Dating Leshawna.

The talentless jock is next. Loves sports but isn't very good at any of them because he constantly fails every time. Although he's brave and kind, and mean when he needs to be. Dating Lindsay.

One of the BFFF's is next, best female friends forever. Sadie is dressed exactly like her friend Katie and they do everything together. Even though Sadie was on the larger side.

Next is Justin the used to be gorgeous hunk. Always looking in his pocket mirror and always worried about his figure and the ways he looks because he's a model. He used to be at the top before Alejandro came to the show. Katie and Sadie still adore him though.

The next BFFF is Katie, exactly like Sadie but a lot skinner.

Next to the second BFFF is Bridgette the surfer chick. A very excellent swimmer, and also a vegetarian. Doesn't like meat and can't stand the thought of hurting an animal. One of the nicest characters here. Dates Geoff.

Last but not least is Geoff. The party dude, nice as all hell, always cheering who ever's down, backs up the right people and will do anything for anyone. Will do anything for a party and dates Bridgette.

Those are the campers/contestants/characters/people.

"Hello campers" was the first thing Chris said.

The campers all just stared back at him, some were scared, some angry, some were furious, some felt ancy and others just didn't feel anything.

Before we get into any major details of why you're here. Welcome to Secret Season Six. Meaning that this season will not be aired on television, and as a matter of fact there are no cameras" said Chris.

"So why are we here" asked Heather sounding irritated. Her and some others struggled to get free but couldn't break the tight ropes. The more they struggled the more the more it felt like the ropes were getting tighter.

"For disposal" said Chris sharply. He looked at their reactions. Some gasped but most were confused what he meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean by that" said Beth, sounding scared.

"Well," said Chris, "the producers told Chef and I that have grown board of this bunch," he motioned around the room with his hand, meaning them.

"That still doesn't explain why you said dispose" repeated Gwen.

"One of you is guilty" Chris went on. "To put things as to the point as quickly as possible. I paid one of you a lot of money to exterminate or kill the others. And I'm not goanna say who it is either. If that person wishes to reveal themselves, then so be it."

"You paid someone to kill us" asked Leshawna, she was now starting to become frustrated.

"That's what I just said" said Chris. "Now let me finish before you interrupt.

The campers sat quietly as Chris went on, but they were scared to find out what he had to say. Some showed their tough guy face, but were shaking inside.

"Just letting for insight, you're all in the basement of a three story mansion on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The island is surrounded by massive sharp jagged rocks, with massive waves. The only way on and off the island is by helicopter."

He looked at their expressions again and most were shaking, they thinking why he could possibly do this to them.

Chris continued. "As soon as I'm done here, Chef and I are goanna leave and let the killer do his or her work. And I can guarantee you that neither of us are the killers."

"How do we know that" asked Duncan suspiciously?

"Don't interrupt. I can't prove it, you just have to take my word for it" said Chris.

"We never trusted you before" responded Trent.

"Anyways, the killer has until Friday at exactly six to finish the job. Since today is Monday, its bad luck to you all. But if the case does come around and someone is alive when we arrive back here on Friday, then you're safe and won't have to worry anymore. Instead of the killer**s** getting the prize, the survivors will, for keeping their mouths shut for whatever happens between now and then."

"So there is hope for survival" said Chef, emphasizing the word HOPE.

This gave the campers relief but not much.

"One final thing before we leave. This directed to the killer." Chris reached over and pulled the black velvet box closer. "The killer is only allowed to use these six weapons. If they use anything else they are automatically disqualified and won't win the money, no matter how many people they've killed." He is now about to open the box, "not saying that other misfortunes could happen like being electrocuted to death or drowning."

Everyone gasped when he said all this.

"Inside this box are the only weapons the people can use" said Chris. He opens the box and pulled out the first weapon, a gold long piece of metal. A candlestick.

Not too dangerous the campers thought to themselves.  
Chris reached in and pulled out the second weapon. It was a long silver lead pipe. The third weapon he pulled out was a rope, fitted to loop around someone's neck and strangle them if someone were to use it. The campers gasped even more when they saw it.

The forth weapon he pulled out was heavy because Chris had a little trouble trying to pull it out. He had to use two hands. It was a black lusty wrench, old fashioned.

Chris paused. "As you can see where the weapons came from" he said setting the wrench on top of the rope. "Can anyone guess what the last two weapons are" he asked?

Most of the campers had an idea of what they were, but were too scared to say anything.

Chris reached in slowly and carefully pulled out the fifty weapon, he had to be careful not to cut himself with the hunting knife. Everyone gasped when they saw it. Chris held it by the handle and showed it around the room. He set it down.

"That leaves one left, the most dangerous one of the six. The pistol" he said as he pulled it out. Everyone gasped even more now. Some closed their eyes so they didn't have to see it. He set it down.

Chef turned the light off and everyone screamed.

They heard the sounds of some scraping but no slams of any kinds. A minute or so later the light came back on by itself. The black box was still open with the weapons still lying next to them.

11:38am

"What do we do now" asked Katie?

"Yah, what" asked Sadie?

"First we have to break out of these ropes" Geoff said twisting and turning.

Just then the chair holding Owen broke and lay sprawled on his back with bits of rope and chair littering the floor and on him. The impact made Izzy fall over and lean onto Courtney.

"Ooh Sorry" Izzy said.

"Oh, no problem" she responded, not liking Izzy's head in her left arm pit.

"Owen, since you're free, untie us" Alejandro said beside Owen who was now in a sit position brushing the wood and rope off.

Owen stood up and went over to Izzy. He stood her chair back up and tried to pull her knots out. He had a little trouble at first but he managed to finally do it.

The rest of them watched as Izzy stood and stretched, like she just woke up from a long nap.

Owen went on over and untied Courtney while Izzy did a cart wheel over the pool table (an example of how crazy she is) and started to untie Tyler.

"That was a fun cartwheel" Izzy said as she just ripping the ropes off of Tyler. When she was done their she did the same thing to Sadie. Tyler got up and ran over to Lindsay and started to untie her.

Courtney went and started to untie Duncan when she was untied and Owen went over to untie Gwen. It seemed like whoever tied the knots did a poor job, because they were almost too easy for most of them.

When Gwen was done she started on Trent and Owen moved onto Ezekiel.

"What about me, tubby" Eva screeched at him.

He didn't answer he just went along an untied Ezekiel.

Sadie was done and she went and untied Katie.

Izzy then went over to Harold and started to untie him. Duncan just sat and watch as everyone else worked to free people. Courtney on the other hand went over for Alejandro, her having still a small amount of passion for him.

Sadie finished with Katie and they both went over and untied Justin together. Even though everyone was working to free each other, they all remained quiet as they did.

When Courtney finished with Alejandro, he stood up and kissed her hand, "thanks my fair lady."

She just giggled in response.

Harold was free and started to free Leshawna while Izzy freed DJ. Both Gwen and Trent were free and decided to free Bridgette and Geoff. Trent untied Geoff and Gwen untied Bridgette.

Tyler and Lindsay walked over to Beth and untied her together.

When Owen was done with Ezekiel he went and untied Noah.

With persistence, stamina and strength, Sierra somehow couldn't wait any longer and snapped the rope holding her right arm down. She then snapped the left arms. Bridgette saw the way Sierra was struggling and went over to help.

When she was free Bridgette went over and regrouped with Geoff, Gwen, and Trent. Sierra went and helped Cody.

After untying Beth, Beth returned the favor by untying Eva, when she did; Eva just grunted and said "about time," she stomped away.

"Well isn't anyone goanna untie me" Heather wailed, rocking back and forth. Duncan and Courtney just looked and chuckled.

"This isn't funny" she screamed. Finally Alejandro gave into his thoughts and helped Heather out and untied her.

She got up and without thinking of what she was doing she drew her arms around him and gave him a hug deep sincere hug.

When all the campers were free, they all thought in union and met around the pool table.

"Since we're now all untied and out of those chairs, what do we do" asked DJ

"Get the heck out of here" responded Tyler panicky.

"Where the heck do we go on an island" asked Bridgette.

"I forgot about that" said Tyler.

"First we should secure these weapons" said Harold. "Before the killer has a chance to grab one and strike."

"That's an excellent idea" said Leshawna to Harold.

From the other side of the pool table, Trent looked into the black box and saw there were more objects inside. "There's more in here" he said as he reached in and pulled out 6 smaller boxes of bullets.

"That's even more dangerous, knowing there's almost an endless amount of ammo for the killer to use on us" Owen wined.

"That's not all that's in here" Trent said pulling out a green, blue, and black striped box. "What da supposes is in here" he asked?

"We won't know with that big lock on it" said Duncan.

Trent also saw it and set it on top of the bullets.

"Let's just get out of this room" groaned Courtney.

Leshawna started to refill the box with its contents.

She filled it with the green, black and blue stripped box. Then the six boxes of bullets. After that she filled it with the six dangerous weapons. Candle stick, dagger, pistol, rope and wrench.

Unbewilders to the other campers, when they weren't paying attention. The killer when no one was looking, they quickly grabbed the lead pipe and hid it before any one saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leshawna closed the lid.

Geoff grabbed it and held onto it while the group all headed to the door in silence. With no one having any objection about who held the box as they moved.

Gwen was the first one to the door, reached the knob and open the door. She opened it all the way so everyone else could see past it.

Trent was behind her and Leshawna was to her right with Harold on her right. Everyone else had to peak over their shoulders.

They stared at a dark hallway and some distance away was a pair of stairs. They entered the musty aired hallway one by one, in a single straight line. Gwen leading the way.

A few seconds later, they started to climb their way up the stairs. Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Harold, Geoff with the box, Bridgette, Noah, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Sierra, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Ezekiel, Eva, Alejandro, Heather, Izzy, Owen that exact order.

The stairs were a little longer than they expected. But what felt like after an eternity of climbing some of the squeakiest stairs. Gwen saw a door in the horizon. When she saw it, she climbed a little faster.

A few seconds later at 11:45am Gwen reached the door.

She opened the door and was introduced to an extreme amount of light. They all gathered around in whatever room they were in and allowed their eyes to get used to the light from the sun that was pouring through the sun.

When their eyes got adjusted, they looked at their surroundings in the room there in.

They were in a huge gigantic dining room. In the center of the room was the longest dining table they've ever seen. The biggest chandler they had ever seen was also hanging from the ceiling above the center of the table. A soft red carpet covered most of the hardwood floor. Pictures of waterfalls and mountain ranges hung on the walls, there was also a bunch of cabinets with priceless china and antiques for decoration.

To the left was a hallway and to the right was a double pair of doors.

" Now what" asked Cody.

"Find an escape route" suggested Owen.

"Our options are either the doors or the hallway" Trent said.

Without saying anything Izzy ran over and pulled open the two doors at the same time. "Hay Owen get over here" Izzy said.

Owen did as she said and went over to her. When he saw what the room was he gasped in amazement.

"It's the biggest kitchen I've ever seen" he said amazed and excited at the same time.

On the far side of the kitchen were three refrigerators; next to them were another door, presumably a walk in freezer, with a small window showed condensation. The center of the room was a Counter with racks with pots and pans hanging above it. On the walls were cabinets on the floor and wall, the ones on the floor were more counters. There were also at least 5 sinks. The two on the left side had a window above them.

Owen ran over to one of the fridges while Izzy stayed in the doorway with Justin and Heather. Owen opened the first fridge he got to and saw it was stocked with all sorts of foods and drinks. He opened the other two and saw that they too were all stocked. "At least we don't have to worry about starving to death."

Meanwhile,

Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, and Courtney made their way down the hall. Geoff had set the box on the dining room table. They came across a small door on the right side. Duncan reached it first, with Courtney right behind him holding onto his shoulder.

He reached for the door knob, twisted and opened. Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette and DJ all waited with anticipation. The door opened easily to reveal a broom closet.

Inside was a broom, mop, mop bucket, vacuum and a shelf full of cleaning supplies.

Duncan closed the door and they continued down the hall with the four right behind him.

They came to the end a few seconds later. A pair of double doors to the left and in front and a wide pair of stairs to the right.

Duncan and DJ looked through the doors on the left and found a humongous living room, a flat screen TV above a fireplace on the far wall. Green rug covered the floor. Several couches and arm chairs leaned against the walls, 3 couches, 5 arm chairs. 3 coffee tables sat in the middle, the biggest with a glass center.

Geoff tried the front doors and greeted with warm air. Bridgette and Courtney peeked over his shoulders and saw the outside; they were looking at the driveway with a dragon water fountain out front.

"Dude, that's one awesome looking fountain" Geoff exclaimed.

"Yeah it is" Bridgette commented.

"Hey look over their" Geoff said pointing to the school bus parked in front. Geoff could read the lettering on the side. Total drama property, 226.

Courtney and Bridgette also saw it. By now Duncan and DJ were with them, leaving the living room doors open.

The five walked down the stairs and over to the bus. The doors were for some reason open.

Geoff boarded and looked at the ignition and there was no key. He checked above the visor, nothing. "No key, yo" Geoff told them.

The all sighed, thinking they might have had a way to leave.

"Yo, there a key in the bus" Trent asked from the doorway?

The four looked in his direction and saw Gwen and Trent standing in the doorway, "No key" DJ yelled back.

Cody and Sierra discovered the living room and Cody was inspecting the dusty big screen, he wrote his name in the dust, and Sierra was inspecting Cody inspecting the TV.

In the Kitchen.

While Owen was shifting through one of the fridges. Leshawna had discovered a hall that had been hidden by the cupboards, on the rights side. Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth followed the hall and came across a door not too far down. Leshawna reached it first and opened it to reveal a pantry. The shelves were filled with not disposable goods, foods that didn't need a fridge. "Hay Owen," she yelled, "there's a lot more food than in those refrigerators."

Owen heard this and came running down the hall followed by Izzy. He ran so fast, he tried to stop but made a collision with the other five. Making a pile up. Izzy saw it time and used Owen as a stepping stone and jumped into the air, doing a summersault and just barely hitting the ceiling. She landed on her feet together, and bowed like a gymnast. "That's, was fun" she turned to see the six getting up. "Clean up in isle three" she joked.

"Be careful next time" groaned Tyler.

Owen gave a guilty smile and shrugged and looked into the pantry. He didn't wait for anyone to say anything, he just squeezed through the door way and started to shift through the canned goods.

Izzy goes in to and climbs the shelves like a ladder, moving supplies out of the way, just to hide behind them. Owen shifting through the supplies didn't notice, so when he came to where she was she screamed "boo" at hm. He screamed, fell backward and landed on a bag of flower, that didn't break.

"Why'd you do that" he asked, out of breath?

"For a laugh" she said.

Meanwhile,

Lindsay, Leshawna, Beth, Harold, and Tyler had regained their poser and continued down the hall.

They came to the end with a single door on the left. Harold opened it first to reveal the backyard. All 5 stood on the stone path, and gazed around at their surroundings.

The garden to their right and the humungous underground pool without a cover on the left.

Everyone else explored the house, including the upstairs, which has over a dozen rooms and half a dozen bathrooms. They decided for some reason to not go too far from the house before they get some idea of what else was there.

8:39 pm

The twenty four campers had all gathered in the big living room. The smart one (Noah, Cody, Harold) decided that the best thing would be that until they had any idea of who the killer was, they should all stay together at night time

They were all sitting in the several couches and arm chairs as they talked to each other. Four of the six lamps were on and the television was also on, they didn't care what was on, they just had it on for a good background feeling. So they left it on the channel that it turned on to, channel 28 USA, a Law and Order SVU marathon. The black box was sitting on the glass table where everyone else could see it.

"So we should probably try to figure out who the murderer is" asked DJ.

"Are we sure it's really not Chris and Chef pulling a prank on us" asked Gwen.

"Could be responded Leshawna. "But let's take all possibilities into consideration."

"For the fact that a real killer could be on the loose" said Duncan sarcastically.

"Like that's the truth, it's only like Chris to pull something like this" said Heather with a sneer at the end.

Unaware to the other campers, the killer was soon planning their first murder within the minute.


	4. Chapter 4

8:42pm.

From out of nowhere, all the lights go out.

Some if not most of the campers scream.

"Be quiet" Courtney screamed.

Everyone comed down instantly.

"It's just a power failure" Duncan said when they were done.

"How do we get the lights back on" whined Katie.  
"I hate the dark" added Sadie.

"We have to find the breaker box" said Harold, "I can fix it."

As they were talking, the killer took out the lead pipe and steadied it in their hands. They quietly moved up to the closest person, making sure no one brushed against them and felt the pipe.

They withdrew it over their head and laid a head crackling smash onto the persons head. Before they knew what was happening. The person lay on the floor dead. The person went and hid the lead pipe again.

Before any of them could make it to the door, they heard a bang and then a plop. "What was that" asked Beth.

Just then the lights came back on. "How'd they come back on by themselves" asked Trent.

Cody was about to answer when he heard a scream from behind him. He and the rest of the campers turned to who was screaming, and gasped.

It was Katie and Sadie who were screaming, they were standing over a dead body. The person had a nasty reddish black bruise on their forehead.

"I guess that Chris wasn't lying when he said there was a killer" said Geoff looking down at the dead person.

"It still doesn't mean it still can't be him" said Gwen.

"Yah, but why Justin" Katie cried. She and Sadie were kneeled down beside his body. Not many of them seemed to worry that it was Justin, first.

"It could be Chris" said Leshawna, "but we still have to be careful, it could be one of us."

"Yah, let's just keep an open mind" agreed Harold.

"Since we're goanna be open minded, I think Heather's the killer" Courtney declared.

"I'm not the killer you buffoon, if anyone, Alejandro is" she shot back, glaring at Courtney then at Alejandro.

Everyone else looked in his direction to see his reaction.

He held his hands up in self-defense, "I certainly am not the killer, my guess is as like Courtney's. I think Heather is the murderer."

"I most certainly am not" she protested.

"You are one at the top of suspects" added Noah.

"But Heather does have a point, Alejandro has done things in the past to make us suspect him as well" Sierra said eyeing the Latino.

Everyone started to bicker and argue over who they thought were the real killer. What they didn't know was that the killer was laughing in their head, knowing they were the killer. They was also happy, their second murder would be happening any second.

8:57pm

While everyone was bickering, the lights went out again for second time in less than twenty minutes.

Everyone immediately stopped bickering and they started to panic. Some screamed. Even the tough ones (Duncan, Eva, Gwen) were nervous and couldn't think straight.

They all just kind of just sat and hoped the lights would come back on quietly.

The killer took this opportunity and grabbed the lead pipe from its hiding position. They carefully and quietly (to make sure not to draw attention to themselves) made their way over to their victim.

They grabbed and pulled on the persons arm to make sure they were the right one.

"Hey who's that, let go of me" they said.

The killer could tell by their voice they were the person. They kept their hands on the lead pipe and smashed it over their head. They slumped over in the chair they were in and spoke no more.

The killer reached into their pocket and dropped something onto the person's body.

The killer returned the lead pipe back to their hiding place and went back to their place before the lights came back on, making sure not to bump into the other campers rummaging through the room.

Everyone was going from place to place thinking it was best for them.

"Hey who's that, let go of me" someone said.

"The killers at it again" yelled Geoff.

"Who, where" said Leshawna.

A large bang sound filtered through the room, alerting everyone that the killer had striked.

"Not again" groaned Duncan.

"This can't be happening" said DJ, his came out shakily.

Just then the lights came back on again.

Everyone looked around at whoever was alive. They all looked at each other's faces and saw pure terror in all of them. They searched the room.

Their eyes came to a rest on the chair with the person dead in it. The same nasty reddish black bruise on their forehead, but this one seemed even worse.

"They have struck again" said Izzy suspiciously.

"I really thought she was the one" said Courtney, looking over at Heather's lifeless form.

Ezekiel was the closest and saw something on her lap. He walked over and grabbed a folded piece of paper. "Look, the killer's left a message, eh."

He walked over and gave it to Gwen. She unfolded it and read it aloud.

Gwen read the note. "You dumb campers, two down and twenty one left, none of you have no idea who the killer is. I shall bring a slow painful death to each and every one of you. I'm not Chris or Chef. As small hint, I know the order of how you will all die and looking forward to each and every one of your demises. The cash is also good. Good luck!"

She concluded.

"We have to do something" Cody cried.

"It's okay, there's nothing to fear" Sierra said comforting him, rubbing his back with a bear hug.

"Cody's right" Trent agreed, "if this keeps up, we won't last until Friday."  
"Before we find out who killed them, we should figure out how they died" said Gwen.

Noah walked over to Heathers dead body, her eyes were still opened and they stared back at him as he studied the bruise. He used his hand and closed her eyes.

He leaned down and carefully looked at the bruise. Thanks to his bookworm knowledge (always reading) he came to a conclusion. "She died from blunt force trauma." He went over to where Justin's body was lying on the floor.

"Blood force trauma, that's massive damage to the brain right" asked Geoff?

"No, it's a barrage of colorful images" Noah said sarcastically. He stood back up after looking at Justin's bruise, "There both nearly identical."

"Chris said the killer could use only one of 6 weapons, how'd they do it" asked Owen confused.

"Who knows, man" responded Tyler.

While they were talking, Beth had made her way over to the black box and was about to open it. "What are you doing" Courtney asked her?

"If they did die from a blow to the head, then a weapon must be mithing" responded Beth, (braces keep her from pronouncing s the right way)

"How do we know you're not the killer" accused Courtney.

"Don't accuse her" Lindsay said backing her friend up.

"Yah, Courtney, your just as much a suspect as anyone else here" Gwen pointed out.

Beth continued and opened the box, she started to pull the weapons out. She stopped after only five that included the bullets and smaller box.

"What's wrong" asked Bridgette.

"There's only five weapons here" she said.

"What" they all gasped.

"What one's missing" asked Harold?

"The lead pipe" Beth responded.

"That would explain the severe head injuries" said Noah.

"Everyone empty your pockets" barked Courtney.

"Why" asked Sadie?

"To find out who has the lead pipe you buffoon" answered Courtney.

"How could someone hide something like that in their pocket" asked Duncan?

"I don't know, just do it" she said.

Everyone (including the killers) checked their pockets just to everyone to be cleaned.

"So where ever it is, none of us have it currently" Leshawna.

"We should put these weapons away before they two are stolen" said Izzy.

For a third time, the lights go out. 9:05pm

The killer swiftly moved through the room and grabbed three weapons.

They felt someone brush against them and quickly had to move before they came suspicious.

He placed one of them in his hiding place, another in their pocket and kept the other in his hand and made their way to number three on their list. They knew exactly where they were thanks to a secret they have.

They raised the candle stick and blew it to the back of their head three times. The third time, some blood came out and splashed on the wall. The body fell to the floor limp. The candle stick had blood on it.

Then they took out the knife and thanks to their secret, they found number four and made their way over to them. As he moved the darkness, undetected by the other campers running around, he dropped the candle stick on the ground.

A few seconds later the killer heard someone trip over it, and someone else trip over them. They just quietly laughed to themselves.

A few seconds later they came upon their victim, with them, unaware of it. They stood right in front of them in the dark. They drew the knife back and stabbed them once in their side, just a warning to the others.

The killer heard them scream and clutch their side again.

They walked over to the dead body and dropped another note on top of them. Then walked over to their hiding place and placed the knife in next to the other two.

They quietly went back to acting like the others.

Thinking to themselves, they did well for one night, three dead and a warning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as the lights went out for a third time, they knew it was only a matter of time before the killer struck a third time.

"Everyone stay together" said Sierra.

No one seemed to hear her.

Then there was another loud smash. It rang threw the room just like the other two.

"He's definitely at it again" said Alejandro.

"Where are they, stop them" said Trent walking aimlessly in the dark?

A second and third could be heard, then a plop.

"What two more" asked Cody scared.

Then out of nowhere Owen walks and accidently steps on something causing to lose his footing and fall to the floor with a hard thud. Geoff who couldn't see also fell because he tripped over Owen, sending him crashing on top Owen.

Then no more than a few more second later they heard a squish and a scream. "He struck a fourth time" asked Harold?

9:07 the lights came back on.

Everyone once again look around at scared horrified faces, and gave each other a number count.

"How many of us are there" asked Duncan looking around.

"21" said Alejandro.

"Same here" responded Gwen.

"There were twenty two before the lights, right" asked DJ scared and confused.

"I thought I heard at least four bashing sounds" said Duncan.

"Hay, I found another dead body" Lindsay says.

Everyone turns and sees that she was right; there was a body with a small pool of blood soaking into the carpet around the head.

"Aw, that's scary" said Noah.

"Yah, of course it, knows that we're all going to be dead" said Gwen.

"To make things worse, knowing that they can took Eva out, then that means no stands a chance against them" said Noah.

When everyone heard this they thought to themselves. Eva was the strongest one of them physically and mentally, so if she could be killed, then everyone could.

That's when Bridgette saw the paper, " a second note from the killer" she said. She unfolded it and started to read.

_"I have token not just one more out, but the strongest one of you all. I will not stop until the twenty of you that remain are dead, one way or another. My list is shrinking with each new body. I will give you a break and not kill anyone else for at least 12 hrs. For some inside information, I have made a copy of my order of killings, and it's somewhere in the mansion. All you need is the key. For you guys to be scared I left a warning by stabbing someone innocent." _Bridgette finished.

"Okay, that was a serious note, eh" said Ezekiel.

"What do they mean by we need a key" asked Beth?

"It simply means that he has given a clue to the order of us he is going to kill" said Owen.

"It's somewhere that needs a key" added Noah.

"What about that smaller black box" suggested Tyler?

"It does have a key lock on it" said Harold.

"Let's take a look" said Leshawna.

While they did this Sadie looked behind her and saw another team mate with blood slowly oozing from their side. They kept their hands on the wound tightly to stop it from bleeding.

"Katie" she screamed, running over to her. She was sitting on one of the couches.

"What's wrong" asked Sierra?

"Katie's been stabbed" Sadie responded, trying to help Katie.

Everyone else came over and tried to help. The only one that could was Bridgette (who has had medical training and is somewhat certified, she knows what she's doing.)

"What do we do" asked Sadie scared.

Katie was into much pain to speak.

"Katie must be the innocent one the letter was talking about" said Owen.

Ezekiel, Sierra, Cody, Tyler, and Izzy were on the other side of the room looking at the black box. Cody held it in his hands looking at its sides.

"You really think this is where the list is" asked Cody, still examining it.

"Could be" said Tyler but, "but it was worth a shot."

Ezekiel looked down where the black box was and a worried look came across his face.

"What's wrong" asked Sierra, looking at him instead of Cody for once.

"Something's totally wrong here" said Ezekiel, looking even scared as he looked down.

The other four looked down but couldn't seem to find out what he was scared of. "What's so wrong" asked Cody still holding the smaller black box?

"Like, where the knife, gun are, and candle stick" he asked.

They looked down and to their horror Zeke was right, they were gone. All they could see was the wrench resting underneath the rope.

"We have a problem" said Izzy nervously to the others.

"What'd do say" asked DJ walking over to them. He was more than half way there, when he tripped and fell on his back with a hard thud.

Izzy ran over to him, "are you okay deej?"

"I'm fine" he said, he looked around and grabbed the candle stick. "I tripped over this," he motioned toward the candle stick with his head.

"Ith that blood" Beth asked from behind him?

DJ looked down, screamed and dropped it, letting it roll away.

"It must be the weapon that killed Eva" said Cody, picking it up and putting it with the other two.

"That doesn't explain where the knife and gun are" said Ezekiel.

"Did someone say that we're missing more weapons" asked Leshawna?

By now Katie had a long cloth wrapped around her waist to stop the bleeding. The spot near her wound was red; she was still in a lot of pain.

"Yah the gun and knife are missing and we don't know where they are" said Sierra.

"That explains the knife in Katie" said Duncan a little coldly.

"The killer must've taken them when the lights went out the last time" said Alejandro.

"It also means that we have to be extra careful, especially with half of the weapons gone" said Trent.

"What do we do with these three" asked Lindsay sounding scared?

"We should lock them up somewhere" said Geoff.

"Where we goanna put them" asked Owen.

"It doesn't really matter where we put these three" said Gwen, "the killers going to know where we put them because their secretly hiding amongst us right now."

"She's right" Alejandro not liking the truth.

9:22pm.

The lights go out for a fourth time. As usual the campers all screamed in panic.

The killer quickly and swiftly moved from their spot and grabbed the other three weapons, along with the bullets and the smaller black box and put them in the bigger box and hid them where the other three weapons were, then quickly rejoined the group.

"They said they wouldn't strike for another 12 hours" cried Owen.

"Protect the weapons" screamed Gwen.

The lights then immediately came back on.

Everyone was surprised that the lights had only gone out for about a minute. They all looked around and didn't see any NEW bodies.

"Why'd the lights go out if no one died" asked Duncan?

"There has to be a reason" said Courtney.

"Wait the weapons" panicked Leshawna.

Everyone looked down at the spot where the box had been and saw the weapons and bullets missing.

"Now they've got all 6 weapons" shrieked Bridgette.

"At least we have some good new" said Harold.

"And what's that Doris" asked Duncan.

"The killer won't kill anyone else for 12 hours" responded, not even being fazed by Duncan's remark. (Doris is Harold's middle name)

11:43, 21 minutes later.

The campers all came to the conclusion that the killer would hopefully stay tuned to their word and didn't kill anyone for the next 12 hours. Though some were questioning this, and others were petrified. The killer was just thinking to themselves they could use a rest.

By now everyone were now getting ready for bed, they all stayed in groups of three to make sure no one was alone with the killer.

They were all on the second floor and all the bedrooms were labeled with a number on the door, 1-16, they all stayed in rooms 1-7 (21x3=7). Lucky to them, there three beds in some and double with a single.

In bedroom one was Noah lying in his single bed against one wall. He was reading some sort of science book he had found. He was leaning up against the back board feeling very comfortable.

Every now and then he would glance up from his book and glance at the double bed other side of the room. Courtney was cuddling Alejandro as they talked to each other.

"Oh, So Courtney, you're so beautiful" Alejandro sweetly said to her, holding her hand.

"I know" she said excepting the compliment.

Noah just groaned quietly to himself. Twenty minutes later he was asleep with the book next to him on the night stand.

Not so long after Alejandro and Courtney fell asleep together.

In bedroom number four, the lights were out and two of the occupants were already asleep together.

Duncan was feeling left out while he lay his bed, which was up against a window. He quietly looked out it into the darkness with his back to the others. Even though they were laying in different directions, Gwen and Trent still felt close together.

Room 2, Ezekiel was feeling very generous; he let Katie and Sadie take the double bed while he took the couch that was in there. They both offered to share with him many times.

"Are you sure you don't want to lay with us in the bed" Sadie asked?  
"Yah there's plenty of room" added Katie.

"Na, I'll take the couch, but thank-you though" he said.

"But we insist" offered Katie.

"No I'm good" he responded starting to walk over to the couch.

But before he could get too far, both Katie and Sadie grabbed him by an arm and carefully guided him over to the bed. He was extremely surprised and grateful at the same time.

"Thanks eh" said Ezekiel.

"What are friends for" responded Sadie gently.

They got into bed, Ezekiel in the middle and set down for the night.

Room 5

The lights in this room were out, the occupants tried their best to get sleep, but were scared knowing there was a killer on the loose.

All three shared the single double bed. Lindsay lay on one side while she cuddled with Tyler who was in the middle. Beth was on the other side, lying by herself.

Room 7

"Don't be scared man" said Geoff.

"Yah, Deej we're here with yah" added Bridgette.

DJ was probably the one who was scared the most out of them all. "How can I with a killer on the loose" asked DJ frightened.

"Yah, just need courage" said Geoff.

Before DJ could answer, Geoff and Bridgette started to make out.

DJ just sighed, sat on the single bed, got under the covers tried to get some sleep. But it was pretty difficult for him.

Geoff and Bridgette also got into bed, still making out and got under the covers. After what seemed like hours, they finally separated and fell sleep in each other's arms.

Room 3

As soon as Owen entered his room and closed the door behind him. He fell the hard wood floor and instantly fell asleep. The other two occupants felt relatively safe because the only door in and out was now blocked by a barrier known as Owen.

Cody was lying in bed while Sierra snuggled up to him; he expected it and allowed it, even though he wasn't fully liking it, besides he knew she would protect him at all costs anyway and would never hurt him. They were asleep in minutes.

Room 6

This room contained Izzy, Leshawna, and Harold.

Izzy being crazy as she was, decided to sleep a way Harold and Leshawna would never think of. She decided it would be fun to go to bed under it. She was sleeping under it while Harold and Leshawna slept on top, even though there was perfectly good single bed on the opposite side of the room.

Harold and Leshawna were delightful to sleep in the same bed. They didn't cuddle and slept in different directions.

Tuesday April 3, 2012 2:03am.

Everyone was now asleep, somewhat peacefully.

All accept one person anyway. They were tired but decided to take a walk.

They left the room they were in and decided to make quick trip to the living room.

This person in fact was the killer as they quietly made their down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room where they went over to their hiding spot. Grabbed a weapon they though would cause the least amount of sound and then quietly made their way back to the bedrooms.

Two minutes later they were standing front of one of the bedroom doors, listening for any sounds. When they heard nothing the quietly opened the door making sure no one heard. They searched around the room and found their prey.

They quietly and moved toward them with weapon of choice in hand, ready to kill.

They made it to the bed quietly and stare down at the victim as they slept, looking peaceful to the killer. They took their hand and grabbed the persons head and pulled it up and slowly slid the rope around it and let it rest on their shoulders.

They then gently set the head back down.

Just then the person woke up and looked at them, "What" they said. "Its you."

Before they could scream to the other two occupants in the room, the killer seized the moment and quickly pulling the rope tightly around the person's neck, preventing them from saying anything else.

The person grabbed at the rope in hope of pulling it off. But it was useless as they slowly faded away, with the pressure on their neck growing tighter and tighter. A few seconds later the lay dead.

The killer quickly pulled the rope from off their head, coiled it up and put it around their chest. Then reached into their pocket and gently put a piece of paper on the dead persons face.

They quickly and quietly exited and left the other two to sleep, for now. Knowing they two would face a gruesome death. But not yet.

They returned the rope and went back to their own room and quietly entered their own bed and peacefully went to a sleep of their own.

8:35am Room 7

DJ was the first to wake up in his room. He sat up and threw the blanket over to the side.

He looked at his two roommates and saw they were still sleeping soundly. Geoff was lying with his hat down over his eyes as he leaned against the backboard. His shirt was on the floor next to the bed. Bridgette was cuddled up to him, he head and hand resting on his chest.

He could tell they were tired and saw how peaceful he looked. He reached over and put his cap on. He had actually gotten some sleep, spite being scared.

He got up and quietly made his way to the door, opened it and exited. Carefully closing it behind him, making sure not to wake them up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to for the two writers who have sent me three reviews. I appreciate it very much. I would also be very kind of you if you could tell other writes of this website and have them read and review. Thank you.**

Chapter 6

8:32 am. Room 2

Ezekiel woke up early as well. He opened his eyes and quietly yawned, he was used to getting up early, thanks to living on a farm.

He was about to sit up when he looked on either side of him and saw that both Katie and Sadie had snuggled up to him. Each one holding his arm, he looked at Katie and then at Sadie and noticed of how cute they were.

He now more than ever regretted saying those sexist remarks back the island. But was glad that everyone else, especially the squealing twins had forgiven him.

He slowly sat up and carefully set carefully set their arms next to him on the bed. He carefully scooted his way off the bed, careful not to wake them. He grabbed his shoes and quickly put them on. He stood up and made his way to the door.

He opened it and exited. He looked up and down the hall and saw DJ walking toward him. "Morning Zeke" DJ said as he walked up to him.

"Morning eh" he responded. "What are you doing up so early" he asked?

"I thought I'd ease everyone's mind by making them breakfast this morning" answered DJ, "you."

"Same here" he said. "My uncles a cook and he taught me everything he knows."

"Aw, that's nice" said DJ as they started their way down the hall. "My momma taught me how to cook. She always said I had a natural gift for it."

"Yah, I know what you're talking about" Ezekiel said. They were now to the stairs and started down them. ""I wasn't there, but I know how you made Chef's nasty food taste good with that special spice you carried around, back in season two. " (Total Drama Action).

"Yah but I did it for selfish purposes" he sighed.

They were now at the bottom of the stairs. Ezekiel patted the big guys back. "It wasn't your fault, eh" he said. "Chef made an illegal alliance with you. He promised things he knew he couldn't give to you."

"You're right" he said, perking back up. They head down the hall into the dining room and into the kitchen. They could see the early sun pouring through the windows.

"What are we goanna make for breakfast" Ezekiel said leaning against a counter.

"We'll figure something out" DJ said walking over and opening a fridge.

8:46am.

Tyler woke up when he felt someone shaking his shoulder. When he opened his eyes he saw a hot blond girl starring back at him.

"Taylor, you're awake" Lindsay cheered.

Tyler just ignored her memory loss and sat up into a sitting positioned, "good morning to you to" he said. He yawned and stretched. "What time is it" he asked?

"Quarter to nine" Beth answered. He looked and saw Beth smiling at him with her braces.

Lindsay scooted aside and allowed Tyler to get up, he stretched some more. Lindsay and Beth just sat quietly and watched.

"Hay, let's go find some breakfast" he offered, "I'm hungry.

Beth and Lindsay's smiles fade. They looked at each and realized they were hungry to. None of them could remember the last time they ate.

"I'm hungry too" said Lindsay.

"I second that" agreed Beth.

All three got up and walked over to the door. They opened it and entered the hallway. As they entered they were greeted by Sierra giving an unpleasing Cody a piggy back ride. Owen was also with them.

"Hay you guys sleep well" Sierra asked?

"Perfect" said Tyler all relaxed.

"I did, with the perfect pillow" said Lindsay hugging Tyler.

"Do you guys smell something" Owen asked?

Everyone else started to smell the air and saw that Owen was right. There was a delightful smell in the air.

"I wonder what that is" asked Beth curiously?

"Whatever it is, it smells like its coming from the kitchen" Cody answered.

"My Cody's so smart" Sierra admired as she looked up at him.

Before anyone else could say anything else, Owen turned and ran down the hall toward the kitchen.

Duncan almost got trampled as he, Gwen and Trent exited the room, and they also could smell the delicious aroma.

Duncan quickly pressed his back into the doorway of room 4 as a hungry Owen ran by.

He was soon greeted by Tyler, Beth, Lindsay and Sierra with Cody on her back.

"Hey guys" said Trent as he came through the door followed by Gwen.

"Hey Trent, how'd you three sleep" asked Sierra, seeming to be very curious.

Before Gwen could answer. They heard a loud sound and looked down the hall. They heard it coming from the stairway; they could also here moaning as the sound got fainter as it moved down the stairs.

The eight of them knew immediately what it was. Owen tripped over his feet and fell down the stairs as he tried to get to the kitchen.

Lindsay and Beth just giggled, while the rest just smiled at the amusement.

"So how did you guys sleep" Cody asked, getting off of Sierra's back.

"I slept pretty well" Gwen said. "Even after being stuck in this place."

"Same here" Trent said, as he and she shared a smile.

Duncan just sighed and kept quiet.

"How about you guys" asked Trent to the other five?

"Awesome, since I had my Codykins with me" said Sierra staring at him.

Cody just gave a weak smile.

"Let's go to the kitchen and some grub, I'm starved" Tyler said as he started to walk down the hall. Lindsay agreed him and followed, close behind Beth followed.

"I am too" agreed Gwen, "let's go get Bridgette, DJ, and Geoff and go get some."

"I'm up for that" Trent said as he followed her down the hall to room 7.

Duncan stayed behind, looking down, arms crossed, and leaning against the wall, thinking hard to himself.

He looked up and almost forgot that Cody and Sierra were still there. "What are you still doing here" he grunted.

Cody was too scared to say anything, but it didn't stop Sierra.

"What are you in deep thought about" she asked?

"Who said I'm in deep thought" he said looking back at the floor.

"You know me better than that" she answered. "I am the show's biggest fan, knowing pretty much everything there is about the twenty two of you. So I think I know when you're thinking hard about something.

He looked back up at her, not unfolding his arms. "Yah, so what if I am" he said.

"Tell me about it" she offered. Cody wanted to make a run for it but stayed put, to hear what might actually be eating away at one of the toughest guys he has ever known.

"Why should I" he growled a bit?

"To make you feel better" she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay fine, if it will get you off my back" he said with a bit of anger. "It's about Gwen and Trent," he said.

"Oh, I understand" she said.

"Ever since he came back, I haven't had single second alone with her" Duncan continued. "He's always there, preventing me from asking if she still has feelings for me."

8:59am

As Duncan was explaining to Sierra and Cody his predicament with Gwen.

She and Trent had arrived at room 7. Gwen knocked and when she heard them, they entered.

Gwen and Trent walked in and saw the couple making out again. He was on his back with her on top wearing his cowboy hat. Their lips tight against each other as they smooched.

They stopped when they saw Gwen and Trent. Bridgette rolled off and onto Geoff's side, still wearing his hat.

"Having fun" Gwen said smiling.

"Heck yah" Geoff said as he pulled Bridgette in for another kiss

"Hey you guys hungry" Trent asked when they separated?

"Yah I am" said Geoff, "how about you babe?"

"Yah, I could get something to eat" she said.

"Come on lets go" Gwen said, "Someone's cooking something good."

Geoff and Bridgette smelled the air and found the intense aroma.

"It smells wonderful" Bridgette exclaimed.

"You guys seen DJ" Trent asked?

"Nope, he was gone when we woke up" Geoff said, he was now standing up putting his shirt on.

Bridgette stood up and put her blue sweatshirt on.

"Must be down getting breakfast" Trent said.

"Must be" added Bridgette, as she followed her three companions into the hall. They saw Leshawna emerging from door 6. She yawned and stretched. She smelled the air. "Something smells good" she said.

She looked to her left and saw her four friends coming her way.

"Good morning" she said.

"Good morning" they greeted back to her.

"Where's Harold" asked Trent.

"He's still sleeping" Leshawna responded.

"Wake him up and lets go get some breakfast" said Gwen.

8:53 am Down the hall. Duncan concluded with his problem.

For a second Sierra and Cody just stood there in silence, pondering over what he had just said.

"Well I think you should…" she said when she was interrupted by a door opening down the hall.

They could see Alejandro and Courtney emerge from room 1.

Duncan growled at the sight. His ex-girlfriend wooing over that Latino.

They didn't even seem to notice the other three as they entered the hall.

"Do you smell that amazing aroma" he asked, holding her hand as he guided her down the hall toward the stairway.

"It must be a gorgeous breakfast" she said swooning over him. "But not as gorgeous as you" she said.

Their voices faded as they went around a corner. "I hate him so much" he growled as he marched down the hall.

Sierra and Cody just exchanged looks as they followed close behind him.

8:54am "Uh-uhh, I'm tired" Harold said as he rose to his feet with a great big yawn.

"Come on, baby doll, cant cha smell that nice breakfast" she asked?

Harold smelled the air like everyone else and found it tasteful. He gave Leshawna a good morning hug as she returned it.

Gwen and the others just watched in adore.

"Did someone say breakfast" came asked a familiar voice?

Gwen, Trent, Bridgette and Geoff looked around in confusion until they saw Leshawna and Harold pointing down.

They looked down but didn't see anything.

Then Izzy popped her head out, her hair in her face, she blew it off and crawled out from underneath it.

"Why were you under the bed" Bridgette asked?

"To experience something knew" she answered as she got to her feet. "I've always slept on top and wondered what it would be like to sleep on the bottom."

"So how was it" asked Trent amused? He looked over at Gwen and she also looked amused.

"It was fun" she responded. "Now did someone say something about breakfast?"

"Yah, someone's cooking it down stairs" Leshawna answered.

"Alright, let's go" she cheered, running out and down the hall.

"She gets weirder every day" Gwen said to them, laughing a bit.

"She sure does" Harold agreed.

They left room 6 and made their own way down to breakfast.

8:51am.

Katie and Sadie woke up in union (same time). They sat up, stretched and rubbed their eyes in union as well. They looked at each other and gave each other a congratulatory morning hug.

"Good morning" Katie said to Sadie.

"It is a good morning" Sadie agreed.

Then they realized that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Zeke" asked Katie.

"I don't know he must be around here somewhere" Sadie answered.

They looked around, until they caught the great smell coming through the air.

"Oh that smells wonderful" said Katie.

They clutched each other in union and agreed. "EEEEK, that smells good" they said.

They jumped out of bed, through the doors and down to the dining room.

They didn't even notice Duncan and the others as they raced down the hall.

8:54am

When Harold, Leshawna, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, and Bridgette arrived down at the dining room. They saw that everyone else was sitting around the large dining room table. They saw a the kitchen doors closed and saw a sign on the door handles.

It read, please sit and wait; breakfast shall be done any minute.

The six sat down in empty chairs and chatted with the others. It looked like the table was already set, with plates, napkins and silverware (spoons, knives, and forks). Not to mention the smell of the breakfast was strongest in this room.

"Hay, Trent" Gwen asked?

"Yah Gwen" he answered.

They were sitting at the far end of the table.

"Have you noticed we're not all here" she asked?

He looked around of familiar faces and noticed that some people were missing.

"Yah, I count three people missing" he said, "Noah, Ezekiel and DJ."  
"Where could they be" she asked.

"Where could who be" asked Leshawna over hearing their conversation.

"Noah, DJ, and Ezekiel" said Gwen.

She looked around and saw three companions weren't at the table.

"I wonder where they could be" Leshawna asked?


	7. Chapter 7

**All who read and review my work. Please tell me who your top five or ten characters are. Either from the seasons themselves or from how other people use them in their stories. And I'm excited for season 4 to finally hit the USA on Tues. June 5. **

Chapter 7

Just then her question was answered when the kitchen doors opened to reveal DJ and Ezekiel standing in the doorway. They each carried out silver platters with silver coverings over to each of their comrades. They set one down in front of each of them. "Please don't open them yet" DJ asked politely to everyone he set a platter down in front of.

When they were done, Ezekiel took his seat between Katie and Courtney and DJ took his seat between Geoff and Cody. "Now you may open them" DJ said.

As they were commented to do, they unveiled their food. Each smelling delicious to the person it was in front of. Everyone had something different; something that made was exclusive to their taste.

"Ah, guys make all this delicious looking food on your own" asked Lindsay, looking at it with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sure did" DJ said, "couldn't have done it without each-others help."

"DJ you knew what to do, I just merely followed your orders, eh" Ezekiel replied.

"You know more than what your leading on" DJ said.

"Let's chow down" Owen said, his was the biggest portion.

"Yah let's eat" Ezekiel said.

"Thank Zeke, thanks Deej" everyone said.

Before Ezekiel could take a bite, he felt himself getting grabbed around his arms and chest. He looked over and saw Katie was giving him a hug.

She let go a few seconds later and she returned to her own specially made food.

Ezekiel blushed then went back to his.

At the other end of the table.

"I still think someone's missing" Gwen said to Trent after swallow a piece of pancake.

"There is someone missing" he responded shoveling piece of bacon into his mouth.

Leshawna also looked around and saw a silver platter that was sitting alone between Sierra and Tyler. The two didn't seem to have noticed that it hadn't been opened yet, there was no one sitting in front of it.

"Over their" Leshawna said pointing at it with her fork.

Gwen and Trent looked over and saw the unopened platter.

"Who is that one meant for" Gwen asked?

"Let's look at who's here and find out who isn't" said Trent.

The three looked around the table at their happy breakfast eating people and tried to figure out who was not there.

"Noah" Harold said without looking up from his food.

The three looked at each other then around the table, Harold was right, there was no Noah at the table.

"Hay Deej, you see Noah" Gwen asked DJ?

"No, I haven't" he said, "Why."

"He's not here" said Trent.

DJ, Geoff and Bridgette looked and also found that Noah wasn't there.

Leshawna tapped on her glass with her fork, getting everyone to quiet down and face her. "Has anyone seen Noah" she asked.

No one said anything; none of them had any idea of where he was either.

"Does anyone have any idea where he could be, or at least say when the last time they saw him was" Gwen said getting a little frustrated as she stood up.

Again silence.

"Com down" Trent said pulling back down into her chair. "We'll find him" he said.

"What if he's the killer" asked Geoff?

"Even if he is, we still have to find him" Gwen sighed as she sat back down.

"Why you so upset, anyway" Duncan said. "It's only Noah."

"Well yah" Gwen agreed, "but the more people the better" she said, getting up and walking away. Trent and Leshawna followed.

Before they get could get too far, Alejandro stood up. "Gwen" he said.

"Yah" she said, turning around. Trent and Leshawna on either side of her.

"Noah was staying in our room last night, the last time I checked he was still sleeping" he said, looking down at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier" she asked?

"Because I got lost in Courtney's eyes" he answered now smiling at Courtney. Who just giggle and turned a little red from the compliment.

Duncan balled up his fists and made a small growl, but kept his act together.

"Oh, brother" Tyler said to himself.

Others just looked like they were poisoned.

"Besides, we didn't pay much attention to him. He just read some book" Courtney added, not taking her eyes off of Alejandro.

"Whatever" Gwen said walking back down the hall followed by Trent and Leshawna.

Most just sat where they were. Geoff, Bridgette and Harold stood up but didn't know if they should follow or not. Duncan was also wondering, but he chose not to stand up.

After a silent conclusion with each other, the three that stood up and left. The six empty seats still had a small portion of food left on them.

Owen, who had already finished his, ran over and swallowed each of their plates one after another without using silverware.

9:07am

Geoff, Bridgette and Harold caught up with Gwen, Trent and Leshawna as they were climbing the stairs to the second floor.

"Thanks for coming guys" she said as they climbed the stairs.

"We can't let you go on you own" Leshawna said.

"What good would we be if we did" Bridgette added.

"You guys are probably the only ones who get how I think" Gwen said.

"And why's that" Trent asked? They had reached the second floor by now and were making their way down the hall.

"Because you're all good people and wouldn't go against me in any way" she answered.

"That's because we trust you back" Leshawna said.

They kept talking to each other and forty five seconds later they came to room 1. Gwen and Trent entered while Leshawna and the other three stood in the door way, or by it.

The six looked around and straight ahead, Noah was lying under the covers of the bed, presumably to them, asleep.

"Noah, dude, it's time to get up" he said.

He didn't move or wake up. Not even the slightest sound.

Gwen and Trent walked over to him. Gwen shook him on the shoulder, but he didn't move. He didn't stir. She tried again, nothing.

Trent in the meantime picked up a piece of paper that was on his face. He unfolded it and read it. His face went a little pale, then came back soon after. Then he looked down and saw the red marks on Noah's neck.

After the shaking didn't work, she looked over at Trent with the paper and saw the expression on his face. "What's wrong" she asked, "What's the paper?"

"It's another note from the killer" he answered, "And look around his neck" Trent added.

She looked and gasped. "There strangle marks" she said.

The other four gasped. "What" Leshawna asked?

"Someone strangled Noah" Gwen answered, "Most likely with the rope."

"They said they wouldn't attack anyone for 12hrs" Geoff said, getting panicky.

"Well this note says" Trent said holding up the paper, "the killer lied about the 12 hour thing and that Chris left something out before left."

"What'd he leave out" Bridgette asked?

"It doesn't say" Trent replied, "but it says it's written on another piece of paper and is hidden somewhere on the island.

"That's not good" Harold said.

The other 14 campers were scattered between the kitchen and dining room. Bringing their dishes to the sink and just leaving them there. Since it wasn't there mansion, they knew they didn't have to do the dishes.

9:22am

Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, Gwen, Leshawna and Harold returned to the dining room with bad news. All 6 had scared expressions.

"So where's Noah" DJ asked?

"Dead" Trent answered.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and just starred at them.

"Did you say he's dead" asked Izzy.

"Strangled by the rope" Geoff replied.

"It hasn't been twelve hours yet" said Tyler.

"This note said he lied" Gwen said revealing the note.

"That means the killer was in our room, while we slept" said Courtney grabbing Alejandro.

"It also says that Chris didn't mention something to us before he left" added Leshawna.

"And we don't know what that is" Harold said. "But it did say it's written somewhere here on the island."

"Oh dear" Beth said.

Everyone was now together, scattered through the dining room.

"So what do we do now" asked Duncan, getting mad.

"Find a way off this island" said Owen.

"Let's just follow the road and see where it leads" offered Gwen with a sigh. "Whose goanna come" she asked?

Immediately Leshawna, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ were with her.

"I guess I will to" Cody said, feeling close to Gwen. Sierra also nodded her head; she never let Cody out of her sight and felt it was the best option.

Duncan agreed by nodding, snorted and walked over next to Gwen. She didn't pay much attention.

Izzy, Owen, Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth figured, what the heck, what else they would do.

Katie and Sadie looked at Ezekiel to see what he thought.

"It's better than staying here" he said.

"So that just leaves Courtney and Alejandro" said Trent.

"You guys coming" Gwen asked?

"Should we" Alejandro asked holding her hand?

"I don't know" she said.

"Either yes or no" Duncan said impatiently, getting even more mad.

"I guess" she said, ignoring Duncan.

"Mine as well" said Alejandro following the others down the hall and to the front door.

They all stopped for a few second and looked into the living room where their other three comrades lay dead.

Then after a moment of silence for them they all followed each other out the double front door and down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you very much for your comments to my work. Especially PS2Wizard. Again who do you think the killer is and what are your favorite character. My top ones are on my homepage.**

Chapter 8

9:58 am. They walked in silence for twenty minutes as they were in the middle of a forest and the mansion had disappeared behind them.

10:24am they came to an intersection, the path continued straight and there was one that went to the left.

"Which way" Izzy asked, bouncing up and down?

"We should split up" Gwen suggested, looking down both directions and only seeing two endless roads.

"Why" asked Duncan coldly? He already knew why, he just wanted to know what Gwen had to say.

"To cover the more area in the fastest amount of time" Trent responded seeming a bit irked by Duncan's dumb question.

"How we goanna split up then" asked Tyler?

"There's twenty of us right, so probably ten on ten sounds fairest" responded Harold, showing off his smartness.

Gwen was just about to say that.

They agreed since it was better than nothing, and to most seemed like a logical answer.

After agreeing, "So who wants which way" Gwen asked?

Everyone started to think to themselves and each other.

"Leshawna and I can go straight," Harold said offering first. He had discussed it with her before.

"That's fine, we need eight more for straight" said Gwen.

"Izzy and Owen will go straight" Izzy offered as she jumped onto the big guys back, he was able to carry her as she piggy back ride him.

"6 more" Gwen said

Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ raised their hands up in union. "Three more" Gwen offered.

"Me, Tyler and Beth offer" Lindsay said before the other two could say anything.

Beth and Tyler just shrugged and sided as they followed her and stood next to the other seven.

"Looks like we have our ten for straight" Gwen said.

"Looks like the rest of us are taking the left path" Trent said.

"So for a recap" Gwen said. "Alejandro, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, Ezekiel, Cody, Duncan, Trent and myself are taking the left path. While Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Harold, Leshawna, DJ, Izzy, Bridgette, Owen, and Geoff go straight."

"That's sounds right" Leshawna said.

The rest nodded in union. "Let's go" Owen cheered as he lead the way down the straight path. The other eight sighed and followed.

Gwen and Trent watched as they disappeared out of sight and along with the other eight went off into their own direction.

They all walked in silent for about ten minutes.

10:34am.

"So how you holding up" Trent said to Gwen, breaking the silence.

"Fine, I guess" she answered back.

"What's wrong" he asked softly. They were leading their ten down the path. Duncan wasn't too far behind; he kept his ears open as he listened to every word between the musician and Goth girl.

"Well it's not that I'm petrified or anything" Gwen said walking. "But I am scared, I didn't think Chris was this cruel to leave us on an island in the middle of nowhere with a killer on the loose. I mean at first, I thought it was a hoax. But when I saw Justin dead, I knew it was real" she sighed.

Trent just looked at her for a second thinking to himself as they walked. "I know how yah feel" he finally said. "I'm also scared. But we have to stay strong and make it through this." He put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her as they walked.

Duncan started to fume at this, but quickly comed himself down. He looked behind him and saw Alejandro and Courtney still holding hands, they didn't seem as scared as everyone else. He fumed at this to, but let it go; he wondered why he had chosen to go this way with the four people he could not stand the most.

Back up front with Gwen and Trent.

"Your right" she sighed, "if we're not goanna be strong, then who will be" she cracked a small smile. Trent returned the smile.

The talked and walked for another five minutes.

Sierra using her massive strength was now holding a nervous, embarrassed Cody in her arms like a baby. She had been walking like this for over fifteen minutes and hadn't even made a drop of sweat, even with the sun glaring down on them.

10:33am, on the straight path.

Leshawna and Harold were leading the pack. They kept quiet as they walked. Harold was in deep thought as was Leshawna.

Bringing up the rear was Owen, who had fallen behind from having still giving Izzy a piggy back ride.

"Ooh, I'm getting tired" Owen said. The sun was casting its warmth right on the big guy and red head.

"You can do it" Izzy cheered, not seeming at all tired, hot or sweaty.

Owen on the other hand had major sweat stains under his arms and around his neck and they had only been walking for fifteen minutes.

Then a light turned on inside Izzy's head. "Izzy has an idea" she said.

"What" Owen asked? Before he got an answer, Izzy quickly climbed over his back and onto his shoulder and leaned down over his head. He looked up and saw her green eyes staring back at him.

"What are you doing" he asked, trying his hardest to stay with the rest of the group.

Izzy didn't answer she just leaned closer and put her lips to his and gave him a long kiss. Owen, shocked, didn't see it coming and was to shocked put anything in.

After about 20 second, Izzy let go and returned to her position on his back. Owen now completely red, turned back. Then he suddenly snapped back to reality.

Like being powered by gasoline, he somehow got an extra boost of energy and started to run and caught up with the rest of the group.

Geoff looked behind him and saw that Owen was running the fasted he ever seen him run before. He slowed down and walked with the rest of them when the two caught up.

"That was awesome" he said all excited.

"What was" Bridgette asked?

"Oh nothing" he said looking up at Izzy who just stared back down at him, with a big smile on her face.

DJ, Bridgette, and Geoff knew something was up and just laughed to themselves. They knew from past experiences that Izzy and Owen had some crazy times.

Leshawna, Harold, Beth, Lindsay and Tyler who were walking just ahead, had actually saw what Izzy did for Owen. Lindsay and Beth just giggled. Tyler and Harold fist pumped as they looked back the ever so happy Owen.

They all continued to walk as they continued to talk and amuse each other.

11:07am, a large gate appeared in front of the ten campers.

10:41am, "It's so hot out" Courtney complained.

"It is, but not as hot as you" Alejandro said as he swooned over her.

She just hid her face that had turned even redder, than just from the heat.

Duncan just huffed as he walked in silence, as he looked back and forth between the two couples.

Sierra, who was walking behind him, saw how mad and upset he was. She quickly moved faster to catch up to him, still cradling a sweaty misfortuned Cody.

She caught up with in second. By now she was getting a little tired and allowed Cody to walk on his own, but still kept him close.

"So how are you doing" she asked casually.

He looked to see who was talking to him and just growled under his breath.

He didn't answer, he just kept walking.

"I said, how are doing" she repeated.

"I heard you the first time" he barked at her, barring his teeth.

Cody whimpered and hid behind an unfazed Sierra.

"Then answer me" she barked back, not actually meaning it. Just showing Duncan, she had a mean side to. "You can tell me, we never did finish back up in the hall."

"Whatever" Duncan said not fully paying attention.

"Anyway like what I was saying back in the hall" she continued, ignoring the delinquents comment. "I think you should just come forth and tell Gwen how you feel. Me and Cody can get Trent away from her long enough for you to do so" she offered.

Duncan's expression softened a little as thought over what Sierra had said. She really did care about him a lot even if he didn't feel the same way. In fact Sierra cared deeply for every one of the twenty two, even if some were mean, evil or just plain nasty, but she had the talent of somehow just finding the good in them.

Duncan sighed. "Alright" he finally said. "Thanks" he whispered looking around making sure no one else heard him actually say THAT word.

With that, Sierra dragged an unwilling Cody with her up to Gwen and Trent.

11:10am, Harold and the rest were standing in front of the tallest black fence they had ever seen, actually it was a gate, the fence continued on both sides of it, into the deep dark forest.

Next to the gate was a small building, presumably the guard house or security place.

"That is one large fence" Owen said starring at the top of it.

"Tho what do we do now" asked Beth?

"Yah, what do we do" asked DJ also starring at the large fence. "The fence is a dead end if we can't get through it."

"I can climb it" Tyler said as he did muscle poses. This got the attention of Lindsay, as she squealed at him.

"Izzy can climb it to" she said.

Before anyone could stop them or suggest another alternative. Tyler raced ahead, followed by Izzy.

At a distance, Leshawna saw a box on the other side of the fence. It had a switch, on, at the top in black letters and off, on the bottom in yellow letters. The handle was pulled up, that read on. And a sign next to it read: DANGER, ELECTRIC FENCE. ANYONE OR THING STUPID ENOUGH TO TOUCH IT, WILL INSTANTLY HAVE 6000 MEGAWOTTS OF ELECTRICTY COURSE THROUGH THEIR BODY, KILLING THEM INSTANTLY.

After reading the sign Leshawna screamed. Harold read the sign to, "Tyler, Izzy, stop" he yelled.

Tyler ran at full speed and got to the fence first. He reached out his hand to ready himself to climb it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

11:13am, Tyler reached out a hand and grabbed a hold of the fence, not hearing Leshawna's screaming or Harold's warnings. As soon as he did him, the electricity went coursing through his body, legs, arms, torso and head.

Everyone just looked on with shock and astonishment. Even the crazy Izzy, who was just feet away, had her eyes bulging out as she watched as Tyler being electrocuted.

Tyler went from his white usual skin to darker and darker as the electricity consumed him. He finally got so weak he let go of the fence and fell backward onto the ground.

He lay moaning on his back, completely burnt. Every inch of his skin was brunt, even his brown lusty hair was singed. He could barely keep his eyes open while the last of his life started to drain out.

After recovering from their shock the other nine ran over to his side.

Lindsay and Beth knelt down on either side of him, "Tyler" Lindsay sobbed as she looked down at his severely burnt face. She reached down to stroke his cheek but quickly pulled back when it was really hot.

"Lindsay" he choked out, he reached up his own hand to move a piece of hair out of her face. "I love you."

She held onto his hand as she looked down at him, feeling speechless.

He looked back and closed his eyes.

Just then his heart and brain had the same reaction, they stopped.

Beth and Lindsay cried in union. His skin didn't feel hot anymore, he just lay completely still.

Everyone else just teared up as they looked upon the lifeless body.

11:38am, they came back to the intersection.

"So do we stay here, or follow their path" asked Sadie?

"Yah which way do we go" added Katie?

"Well, I'm goanna follow them" Gwen said.

"I'll go with yah" Trent said.

"Anyone else" Gwen asked?

When she heard silence, she got her answer. She and Trent started to walk down the straight path.

When she glanced behind for one final look, she saw that six of them had chosen to follow. The six that had chosen to follow her had to second think themselves and thought, they couldn't let Gwen and Trent go on their own.

"Thanks for coming you guys" she said when they had caught up.

"No problem" answered Ezekiel.

The eight of them looked to see if Alejandro and Courtney were goanna come and they were still at the intersection.

"You guys coming" Trent asked, as politely as could?

"No I think we'll stay here" she responded.

Alejandro just nodded his head in agreement.

That was good enough for five of them as they started to walk. But Sierra, Gwen, and Trent were unsure.

"You guys positive" Sierra asked?

"Positive" Courtney assured her.

They shrugged and made their way to catch up with the other five.

Gwen wanted to say something that would convince them to come with them. But no matter what she would say, she knew they wouldn't come.

Trent must have felt this from Gwen, "They'll be fine" he said to her.

"Yah, well if they want to die" she said coldly, "then let them" she sneered.

Trent hadn't seen her like this in a long time. Trent couldn't think of anything, so he sighed and walked along with her. Leaving Courtney and Alejandro behind to fend for themselves.

11:41am, they had all taken about a ten minute word of silence for Tyler, who they moved to the side of the road. They took another ten minute word of silence, even Izzy was quiet.

After they said farewell to him they had to decide of what to do next.

Lindsay was still knelt down beside Tyler crying, with Beth rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Let's see if there's anything in there" Bridgette said motioning toward the small building.

"I'll go in" offered Harold walking toward the guard house.

"I guess, I can go to" DJ said bringing up his courage as he followed Harold.

Ten seconds later they looking around the inside of a 15 by 15 foot single room. Two walls had tinted windows that completely latched around a looked outside, DJ and Harold could see the Lindsay and Beth still beside Tyler, and the other five standing in a group wondering what to do.

Three of the five walls had counters with all sort of supplies. In the farthest corner to the right was a computer on the counter with a rollie chair. There were also lots of papers, folders, binders and other junk. The forth only had two file cabinets. It had a hard tile floor.

Harold and DJ started to search for anything useful. They were mostly looking for a button. After a minute or so of shifting through the stuff.

Harold found a red and blue button under one of the windows, near the computer. "Hey DJ, I found some buttons."

DJ came over, empty handed after searching one of the filing cabinets.

"Sweet" he said, "I wonder what they do."

"One way to find out" Harold responded by pressing the blue button.

Nothing happened. He tried the red button. Again nothing happened but after a few seconds they heard some weird noise. They both peered out the window and saw the gate open. It took a few seconds, but it opened.

DJ and Harold cheered in union.

DJ swiped a piece of paper away as he accidently banged his hand on the counter.

"Ow" he said holding his hand.

"You okay" asked Harold, who was still excited.

"Yah should be" he responding, rubbing his hand like the pain would go away.

As DJ was looking down he saw a glitter of gold from out the corner of his eye. He picked it up and Harold also saw it. "Maybe this one of the keys we need" he said?

"Maybe" Harold said with a giant smile.

DJ also had giant smile. The first since being on the island.

11:55am.

The eight companions had been walking for over twenty minutes.

Cody and Sierra actually started to have a civilized conversation.

"So my Codykins, how are you holding up" she asked?

"Scared, confused, amazed I guess" he answered. "You?"

"Oh, I'm always fine with you by my side" she responded, reaching over and giving him a bear hug. Completely taking him off his feet as she hugged him as she walked.

"Can't breathe" he managed to choke out.

"Oh sorry" she said letting go, they continued to walk.

Duncan was behind the two, he would have looked disgusted but his mind lay elsewhere.

Gwen and Trent were now back in the front , Gwen had comed down and they were peacefully talking to each other.

11:56am, the seven campers outside watched in grace as the gate opened slowly to the left showing the path.

"Yay, Harold and Deej found the button" Izzy cheered.

Lindsay was done crying over Tyler and had rejoined their group with Beth. She wiped away the last of the tears that had formed in her eyes.

A second later DJ and Harold emerged from the building looking all excited.  
"I found the button" Harold wheezed, from being too excited.

"Great job" the large sister in charge said as she ran over and squeezed the heck out of Harold with her own bear hug. Unlike Cody, he dealt with it until she felt like she was finished, which was fifteen or so seconds later.

"That's not all" DJ said.

The group looked at him, not knowing what he had. But before he could take the key out of his pocket to show him, he was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey guys" a voice said behind them.

They looked and saw Gwen, Trent, Cody Sierra, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, and an upset looking Duncan approach them.

"Hey" Owen said back.

"What did you guys find down your path" Leshawna asked?

"Just a dead end" she answered, remembering their conversation with Duncan. She looked back over at him and saw he was still very upset.

"Looks like you guys found something" Trent added looking at the fence then the guard house.

"Hey, where's Courtney and Alejandro" asked Leshawna.

"They decided to keep guard of the intersection" Gwen huffed.

No one else gave anymore thought because they really didn't care.

"Hey, are you guys missing someone to" Cody asked looking around?

Then the other seven looked and saw that someone was missing.

Then Lindsay broke down crying again with Beth trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong with her" Gwen asked, feeling uneasy, because she didn't want the answer.

"It's Tyler" Geoff said, bringing up the bad memory that happened no longer than half an hour ago.

"What about him" Trent asked, now feeling a little uneasy himself.

The seven of them just stared at each other, they all exchange sad looks.

Bridgette just pointed over to the left side of the guard house.

The eight looked over and in the shadows saw something black and red. That's when they realized it was Tyler, and they all gasped, some put their hands to their mouths.

"Oh, I am so sorry" Trent said to Lindsay.

"How'd this happen" Gwen asked?

1202pm. After Leshawna explained what happened between Tyler and the electric gate and then Harold finding the button opened it. The fifteen campers all took another moment of silence.

The only one who didn't take a moment of silence was Duncan who had spotted something interesting on the right side of the guard house. He walked over and saw something under very large two green tarps, they completely covered it, but by the bulges shape, Duncan had an idea of what it was.

He grabbed both tarps, pulled them off and heaved them into the bushes and looked at the object in amazement.

After their moment of silence, the other fifteen campers saw what Duncan had unveiled from the tarps.

Lindsay who was crying also looked over and let out some excitement.

Duncan leaned over and saw there was no key in the ignition. He jumped in. He leaned over again and found the glove compartment and opened it.

Meanwhile the others gathered around the roofless jeep.

"Why would there be a jeep in the middle of nowhere" Gwen asked, rubbing her hand across the hood.

"Who cares" he said pulling out a key and closing the glove compartment.

He stuck the key in the ignition and tried to start the jeep. And to his and everyone's amazement the jeep started with no problem. Duncan looked down at the gages, "And it has a full tank of gas" he said. The jeep had obviously taken his mind off of the Gwen and Trent ordeal.

"Now we can make even better time going down the road" Cody cheered.

"Ah dork, there's only four seats" he said pointing to the two behind him.

"Oh" he sighed.

Everyone else sighed when Duncan brought up the obvious.

"Oh, DJ has something that might help" Harold, said nudging him.

The campers all faced him. "Oh yah" he said slapping himself in his forehead. He reached into his pocket to reveal the key he found.

"I wonder where that key goes" Bridgette asked looking at it?

"My guess is either the bus back at the mansion or that black box" DJ said.

"What's the key going to do for us out here" Geoff said.

"I get where you're going with this Deej" Gwen said. "If this is the key to the bus, then four of us drive the jeep there get the bus, then come back and pick us up" she concluded.

"Precise" Harold said.

They all agreed since it was the best idea they've had so far.

"So who's going to get the bus, eh" Ezekiel asked?

"I should since I'm already in it" Duncan said.

" I can hot wire the bus if the key doesn't go to it" Harold offered.

The other sixteen campers just stared at him.

"I didn't steal cars," he defended himself. "My uncle owns a ford retailer in Toronto. He taught me everything there is to know about cars."

"That's my baby" Leshawna said.

"Fine" Gwen sighed.

"I can drive the bus" Sierra offered. "I've seen Chef do it a hundred times" she said.

"That's three, one more spot" Gwen offered.

No one offered.

"I guess, I'll go" Gwen said, Getting in behind Duncan.

It was settled, Sierra got in the passenger seat and Harold got in behind her.

DJ handed Harold the key and he stuffed it into his pocket.

Everyone else got out of the way as they watched Duncan step on the gas petal and watched as they disappeared down the road.

"What do we do while they're gone" asked Cody, who was glad to somewhat that Sierra had actually left him alone.

"I have an idea" said Leshawna looking over at the depressed Lindsay.

Duncan drove the jeep down the twisting road they had just walked on at 40mph. But to Gwen, Sierra, and Harold it seemed a lot faster. Harold had to hold onto his glasses so they wouldn't fall off.

12:09 pm. Alejandro and Courtney came into view as they both sat on a stump on the side of the road and made out with each other.  
Duncan didn't stop to even talk to them, he just roared past them. Leaving the two confused at who was driving the jeep and where the jeep came from.

"What was that" Courtney asked looking in the direction the jeep had disappeared to. She had a look of surprise on her face.

"Some kind of vehicle" Alejandro said with the same look. They hadn't taken their arms off each other at all though. They sat there for another twenty seconds before just going back to making out with each other.

12:13pm, they arrived in front of the mansion in the jeep. The bus still there with the doors still open.

Duncan parked the jeep in back of the bus and turned it off. He just left the keep in the ignition as everyone got out.

Sierra raced over and up the stairs and got into the seat. Then forgot she needed the key. She was about to get up and go to Harold who had it. But he was already there with his hand already stretched out waiting for her to take it.

"How sweet" she said, taking it. She tried to stick it in the ignition, but it wouldn't fit. "It's not the key" Sierra sighed.

Duncan, Gwen and Harold groaned in union.

"There is some good news" she said standing up.

"What" Duncan huffed?

"One this is most likely the key to the box with the murder list. And two Harold said he could hot wire the bus."

"True for the box" Gwen said, "But I honestly doubt Harold can start the bus by hot wiring it, that's only used in movies."

12:16pm. she was proven wrong a few minutes later when Harold took out the bottom and crossed the right wires to actually start the bus.

"Wow" was all Gwen could say.

"Told yah" Sierra said, knowing he could do it, because, well she's isn't the shows number one fan for nothing.

"I have to admit" Duncan said boarding the bus. "That was pretty cool."

"Thanks" Harold appreciated.

"Wait, if the key goes to the box, then maybe we should go try and find it real quick" Gwen said.

"Why" asked Duncan, now a little suspicious?

"To find the list and warn who ever's next on it" she said.

"Alright, I want to be back on the bus in a half hour" Duncan responded. "Do you think you can re hot wire it" he asked Harold?  
"Definitely" he said untangling the wires and just let them dangle in the air.

"Let's go" Gwen said.

They got off the bus and made their way back into the mansion and into the living room.

12:08pm

Alejandro and Courtney were still making out.

12:12 pm. Leshawna and Geoff through their shovels to the side as they had finished barring the hole. They got the shovels from a shed on the other side of the guard house, near the forest.

When they were done, everyone gathered around the hole.

Five minute later.

"And now we say farewell Tyler" Trent concluded. Leshawna had come up with having a funeral barring for Tyler, only bad part, they didn't have any casket or anything to put him in.

Lindsay didn't cry, but she did allow a few tears to form in her eyes as she wiped them away.

"Aim in" everyone said in union.

They decided to for the remainder of the time they would just hang out and talk until Duncan and crew came back.

Instead of talking, Geoff leaned against one wall of the guard tower and started a make out session. DJ just stood and watched as he talked to Cody, who was also relived of being away from Sierra for a change. They both thought the make out couple looked cute.

"Those two are just right for each other aren't they" Cody said.

"So that's what it looks like when someone makes out" Ezekiel said walking up to them.

"Sure is" DJ remarked.

Leshawna took this time to walk over to the electric on off switch, and turn the lever down, and she heard a buzzing sound and then the electricity was off.

She decided to test it by picking up a stick from the side of the road and threw it at the fence, nothing happened. She smiled and rejoined her group.

Izzy saw Leshawna turn the electricity off and decided to test it with a human being, herself. She ran over and started to climb it.

"Izzy no" Owen yelled.

"There's no electricity" she yelled back, now half way up.

"Yah, Owen, no worries. I turned the power off, see" Leshawna said pointing at the power box.

Owen saw it was switched it off, but he still wasn't sure.

Izzy was now at the top sitting their casually, like everyone should do it. She saw a concerned Owen starring back at her and waved to him.

He on the other hand waved back, but weakly with a weak smile.

Lindsay and Beth were sitting on a bench that was next to the guard house door. They were quietly talking to each other. Along with Katie and Sadie. They were mostly trying to cheer Lindsay up.

"Tyler would want you to cheer up" Katie said.

"Yah, we knew Tyler since day one and he would want you to be happy" Sadie added.

"Thanks guys" she said.

"And jutht think of the theet revenge we can pull on Chrith when we get out of here" Beth finally added.

That brightened her mood a bit.

They continued to talk about Tyler and each other while Leshawna made her way over to Trent who was watch Izzy climb all over the fence.

"Are you sure she will be okay" he asked her?

"Sure as pie" she answered back, also looking up at the crazy red head.

12:27pm, for the past twenty minutes. Duncan, Harold, Gwen and Sierra searched the entire living room and couldn't find the weapons or box anywhere.

"I give up" Duncan said, after looking under a chair.

"We can't give up" Gwen said looking under a couch cushion. "We still have ten minutes left."

"Yah lets at least look" Sierra said.

"But it stinks in here" he responded, meaning the dead bodies that were decomposing in there.

While Duncan and Gwen had an argument. Harold was going to look behind the television when he accidently tripped over Eva's arm, fell into the fireplace, hitting his noggin. He sat up and rubbed his head.

But before he could get up, something came and hit him on the head. It fell off his head and landed in his lap. He rubbed his head for a second time. It really hurt.

"You okay" Sierra ran over to him.

"Yah I'm fine" he said standing up, grabbing and holding what had hit him on his head.

"Harold" Sierra stammered.

"Yah" he replied, he looked at them and saw all three wide eyed staring back at him. "What?"

He looked down and noticed what he was holding. He screamed holding it out front of him like it would bite.

"Way to go dork" Duncan said after coming back. "Where'd you get it."

"It fell from somewhere inside the fireplace" he responded, as he carefully set the gun on one of the coffee tables.

Gwen and Sierra recovered to. Gwen walked over to the fireplace and reached a hand up into the fireplace and felt something made of metal. She felt it, it felt familiar. She grabbed a hold of it and almost lost her balance when she did, but managed to keep it. "Look the wrench" she said holding it up for the other to see with both hands.

"So if the gun and wrench are both up there" Duncan said reaching up and pulling down the gold, dry red blood candle stick, then pulling the lead pipe, down and then the knife and lastly the rope.

"All the weapons are here" Gwen said.

"Why are they in the fireplace" Sierra asked.

Duncan reached his hand back up and felt a some wood, "there's a shelf up there" he said. "It must be where the killer stashed the weapons during the murders last night."

"So if the weapons are up there, then maybe the smaller black box is" Harold insisted.

Duncan reached up a third time pulling down 6 smaller boxes of bullets, one at a time, giving them to Gwen to hold, who set them on the table next to the weapons. "There not it" he said. He reached up again and pulled down the larger black box.

He handed it to Gwen who opened it and found it was empty she put the weapons back in the box along with the guns ammo. He reached in final time and grabbed a smaller black, green and blue box. "This is it" he said with anticipation.

"Should we try the key now, or wait until we're back with the others" Sierra asked?

"Let's do it with everyone else" Gwen suggested, Duncan handed it to her and she put it in the bigger black box.

She gave Duncan the box to hold onto since he was the strongest one of the four. They exited the living room, out the door, down the stairs and onto the bus again. Duncan sat with the box on the first drivers side seat while he took the window next to it.

Gwen took the first seat closest to the doors. Harold quickly tied the wires back together and the bus started once again. Harold took a seat behind Gwen and Sierra took the drives seat. She put the bus into gear and they were off to pick up the rest of their friends.

12:40pm.

Alejandro and Courtney had actually stopped making out. They had been just staring into each other's eyes for the past ten minutes. Neither one blinked once.

Then they heard a weird rumbling sound. They both looked in the direction and saw the school bus coming down the road.

"Do we have to pick them up" Duncan groaned from inside the bus.

"Yes" Sierra said slowing the bus until they were in front of the second pair of love birds (first of course being Bridgette and Geoff).

They parked with the bus still running. Sierra pulled the latch to open the doors and the doors immediately opened to reveal a surprised Alejandro and Courtney looking back.

"Sierra" Courtney immediately said, "Is that you?"

"The one and only" she responded.

"What are you doing driving the bus" Alejandro asked?

"Harold hotwired it" she said

"What" Courtney asked standing up? Followed by Alejandro.

"You want a ride or not" Duncan said angrily.

"Duncan are you in there" she scowled.

"Of course I am" he said still angry. "So are Harold and Gwen. Now get on or we're leaving you behind."

"Was that you guys in the jeep" Alejandro asked.

"Sure was" Gwen said peering over the front seat.

"Thanks to Duncan's fast driving" Sierra added.

"Now get on" Duncan repeated.

"If it will keep your boxers out of a twist" Courtney said irritated as she boarded followed by Alejandro. They made their way to the far back and sat together in the row Gwen was in.

They instantly starting to swoon over each other again.

Duncan ignored it and stared forward. "Let's go" he huffed.

"They didn't even notice the box" Gwen said, as Sierra started the bus back up and they were off again.

12:45pm.

Izzy was now on the roof of the guard house running around in circles. Owen, Leshawna, and Trent just watched in amusement, as they giggled to themselves.

Bridgette and Geoff were now on the bench where Lindsay and Beth had been. Geoff was lying on his back while Bridgette was on top of him, still making out.

Talking about Lindsay and Beth they were once more at where Tyler was buried. Lindsay was better, she and Beth had picked some flowers and laid them on the soft dirt.

DJ carried over a large rock and placed it in front of the grave buried Tyler, using it as head stone. Cody returned from the Guard house with a permanent marker and gave it to Lindsay. Who took it and neatly wrote: Rest in Peace Tyler, on the rock.

The four gathered around once more and looked down at the newly improved grave site, furnished with a grave stone and some flowers.

Katie, Sadie, and Ezekiel just watched from afar as they talked to each other. It had almost been two hours since, the two BFFF's had squealed.

12:49pm.

They heard the bus coming and all gathered around the front of the bench where Geoff and Bridgette were at. They had stopped making out and were now watching as the bus pulled up. Izzy stood next to Owen who was wondering how he would get on the bus.

Lindsay looked back at the grave site and knew she had done good. Beth, DJ and Cody also felt the same way.

The bus pulled up to reveal Sierra in the drives seat.

Before they could get on, Sierra, got off, followed by Gwen, Harold and Duncan, who was holding the box. It was definitely heavy, but he managed.

Everyone gasped when they saw the box. "Where'd you get that" asked Bridgette, in shock.

"Well actually Harold found it by using his head" Sierra laughed.

"Yah, very funny" he said rubbing his head where the gun had hit him.

"Where" Cody asked?

"On a secret shelf in the fireplace" Gwen answered.

"And all the weapons are there" Leshawna asked?

"Yup, all six weapons, bullets and the small box" Duncan said setting the black box on the bench. He opened it and pulled the smaller box out.

Everyone gasped as they each looked into the box and saw all six weapons.

"So who wants to find out what's in the box" he asked?

They all nodded. All scared and excited at the same time. Harold handed him the key. He stuck it in.

Everyone watched as he put it in, hoping it would be the correct one.

He turned it and unlatched the lock and the top instantly opened.

He lowered the box so that everyone could get see what was inside. The only two things inside were two pieces of folded pieces of paper.

Harold brought up the courage and pulled one out, unfolded it and looked at it.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to say what is on it. "It's the murder list" he said.

Everyone gasped. "What's the order dude" Geoff asked, not liking the suspense.

"Well for one thing, the murders go in order. Because the first name on the list is Justin. Second Heather, third Eva, forth Noah. But this confusing its says the fifth name is Tyler."

Everyone gasped, "You mean, Tyler was the original number five" asked Ezekiel?

At the sound of the name, Lindsay started to whimper again.

"It looks like his accidental death just somehow fell into place for the killer" said Gwen.

"Best possible guess for us" Trent added.

"So if five us are dead, then who's number six" asked Cody.

They looked at Harold for the answer since he still had the paper. Lindsay even stopped whimpering.

He got nervous with all eyes on him. He looked down and gasped. "No, it can't be." He went paler than usual.

"Who is it" Sierra asked, scared and afraid of what the answer was.

"It says it's me" he answered.

"No not my sweetie pie" Leshawna said giving a hug as if to protect him.

"We have to protect him from the murderer" Gwen said, scared for his well-being.

"There's nothing we can do" Duncan huffed. "The killer will probably just skip him for now and go onto to whoever number seven is."

They looked at Harold for the answer yet again.

"Just give them to us one after another Trent said scared.

"Okay Harold" said scared. He looked down and read aloud who number seven was. "Number seven: DJ."

"No, not me" he wined.

"It will be okay" Gwen said rubbing his back.

"Number eight" Harold continued, "Gwen."

She got even more frightened, she didn't say anything.

"No not Gwen" Trent begged, talking for her.

"Number nine, Alejandro."

He wasn't paying attention since he was still on the bus.

"Wait where is Alejandro and Courtney" Leshawna asked, not really caring?  
"On the bus" Duncan said.

No one seemed to care he was number nine.

"Number 10, Bridgette."

"What" she screamed?

"Not my boogily bear" Geoff said scared, holding her.

"Number 11, Katie and 12 Sadie."

"No not us" they said in union.

"13" Harold continued. "Geoff."

The part animal quieted down about worrying about Bridgette when he heard his own name.

"14" he once again continued. "Courtney."

Once again not many people cared. Duncan was actually happy she was before him.

As their names came up, they gasped, hugged each other and wished it wasn't them.

"15" Harold said. "Owen.

16, Duncan

17, Trent

18, Izzy

19, Lindsay

20, Sierra

21, Ezekiel

22 ,Cody

23, Beth

And finally 24, the last person Leshawna."

"So that means that Leshawna's the killer" Izzy said, sounding all mysterious.

"No she isn't" Harold said defending her.

"How do you know, since you are the next one on the chopping block" Duncan said with a smirk.

"One, I'll defend her until the day I die, whether or not she is the killer. And two, it says on the bottom, that the murder order can change if the killer wants or if something unexpected happens" he said giving him the piece of paper.

He looked down and saw the dweeb was right. "He's right" Duncan had to agree.

"So that means that Harold or any of us could be next" Gwen said.

"Let's not forget there's another piece of paper here" Duncan reached in, put the box on the bench, unfolded it and looked what was written on it. He looked confused.

He showed it to the others and only three large black letters were written on it. HAL.

"What's a HAL" asked Owen?

"I don't think anyone knows" Leshawna answered.  
1:14pm.

"Let's go" Duncan said putting the paper in his pocket and boarding the bus, he sat in his usual seat, with the black box of weapons and bullets next to it. He left the smaller box behind because it was to no more use to them, now since they already opened it.

Harold boarded second and re hot-wired the bus for a third time, which amazed the other thirteen, looked amazed for a second.

He went back and took his seat behind Gwen who sat down with Trent. Leshawna boarded and kindly took a seat with Harold who graciously allowed her, even though he did have some disturbing thoughts about Izzy and Duncan's point earlier.

Owen got on next, fitting with better ease then he thought through the doors and up the stairs and to seat near the back. Making sure not to accidently hit Alejandro and Courtney. He also tried not to look too long at the making out couple.

Cody boarded next and took the seat behind Duncan, who growled a little viciously as he passed by.

Cody shuddered, and took a seat. Sierra turned around in her seat and gently, slugged Duncan in the head.

"Don't scare my Cody" she said angrily, as she stared menacingly through the rear view mirror.

He grabbed his head, "Aw, you got some nerve telling me what to do."

"Just apologize" Gwen muttered.

"NO" he growled.

Sierra turned around and socked him in the head again, this time leaving a bruise in the middle of his forehead.

"What was that for" he asked angrily, rubbing his head?

"Say you're sorry" Sierra growled.

"No its fine" Cody said scared, as he shivered in the corner.

'Say you're sorry" Sierra repeated.

"Fine, I'm sorry" he said, looking out the window.

"Now was it that hard" Trent said, laughing.

Duncan ignored him.

When this argument came through, Bridgette and Geoff boarded together. They sat two seats behind Cody and started to make out with each other.

Ezekiel got on next followed by Katie and Sadie. Katie and Sadie sat behind Cody and Ezekiel thought he'd sit next to Cody, so he'd have someone talk to and so that Cody wouldn't have to sit alone.

DJ was the next to board. He made it up two steps before tripping and banging his same hand on the platform.

He stood up and rubbed his hand again.

"You okay, Deej" Trent asked, as he and Gwen looked over the seat to check on their friend.

"Yah, just fine" he said passing them, and taking a seat behind Katie and Sadie.

Izzy was the third to last to board, She sat in the seat next to Owen, she was actually for once more, not acting crazy, it looked like she was deep in thought.

"Whatcha think about" Owen asked as she took her seat next to him?  
She didn't answer she was in a deeper in thought than Owen thought.

She sat down and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, a weird noise was coming from her.

"Izzy what's wrong" Owen shrieked.

Bridgette and Geoff, who were sitting in front, stopped making out and also listened to the sound coming from Izzy. They just laughed because they knew what the sound is.

"What's wrong with Iz" Owen shrieked.

"She's sleeping" Bridgette said peering around the seat. "That's the sound of her snoring" she added, chuckling. Geoff was also chuckling beside her as he looked over the seat at the sleeping Izzy.

She had curled up and was laying the entire length of the seat. She was sucking her thumb and cuddling one of the seat belts.

"Oh, how cute" Owen said.

Finally, the last two to board were Beth and then Lindsay who took a seat behind Harold and Leshawna.

"You okay Lindsay" she asked?

"Yah, just fine" she sighed.

1:17pm, the killer was on the bus. As everyone entered the bus and sat where they sat. The killer made eye contact with one person in particular and they both quickly smiled at each other.

And plus, the killer had a lot to think about. The campers discovering the hiding spot of their weapons. Them discovering the list, they would just go by a different list now and not the original. They didn't like it that much anyway.

And now they have the weapons in the bus, so they would have to be sneaky and take them back. To complete the mission before Friday night.

They looked around to see who was left, so they could see who was next. They came to a conclusion when their eyes came across a certain someone.

But yet again, the killer was smiling to themselves, because when everyone else wasn't looking, he grabbed a weapon from the box, before it was token away. The weapon they chose to grab would leave a scar of fear in everyone after they used it on the person they had just picked.

They were also happy they could conceal it without anyone knowing they had it.

1:26pm.

The bus had been traveling on the rocky road for twenty minutes, they island seemed larger than it appeared.

Everyone chatted and talked to each other as Sierra drove the bus.

Duncan was the only one besides the sleeping Izzy who was not talking with someone. He was looking out the window, arms crossed, as he watched the trees weir past as they moved.

He could hear the conversations between Gwen and Trent, Leshawna and Harold, and Ezekiel, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay and Beth. He could even hear the snoring coming from Izzy, 8 rows behind him.

1:29pm, they came out of the forest into a clearing. Straight ahead, Sierra could see a helicopter pad, with the usual giant white H.

There was a small two story building next to it, probably the control tower. They pulled up and she parked the bus fifteen feet from the helicopter pad.

And they could also see an ever expanding ocean, cliffs lined all around them, where there wasn't forest.

Sierra untangled the wires to turn off the bus, opened the doors and exited followed by everyone else.

1:32pm as they exited, they left the box on the bus. Where the killer made sure they were the last one off the bus. They quickly opened it, grabbed a second weapon and hit it, making sure they didn't cut themselves when they did. They exited and casually got in the group with the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 finally here

1:33 pm, they were all huddled into a small group, looking at their surroundings. They all looked at the expanding ocean with the sun gracefully shining down upon it. They looked at the cliffs and could hear the harsh waves as the rushed up and slammed against the side of the island.

They looked at the two story building and wondered what could possibly be awaiting them in there. And they finally a gazed at the helipad in amazement. Well they were all actually looking straight ahead at the helicopter. It was painted black and red, with black rudders.

Harold walked over and observed the inside. He climbed aboard and sat in the cockpit chair. He looked over and couldn't find the starter button. He thought to himself, where could it be located. He then remembered something, he looked over to the left, and found where the key went, but didn't see a key.

1:35pm Izzy was now wide awake and was peering over the side of the cliff down at the waves crashing down on the jagged rocks. "Coolie o" she said.

Owen came over and looked down and fainted, he fell backwards with a hard thud unconscious from the heights. Izzy just stood there and laughed.

"What's wrong with him" DJ said coming up from behind with Ezekiel, Katie and Sadie.

"He fainted" Izzy said, looking back at the massive waves.  
DJ, Ezekiel, Katie, and Sadie also took a look.

"Wow, that would be one ugly fall, if someone ended up down there, eh" Ezekiel said.

"The ocean looks so beautiful, doesn't it Katie" Sadie said, looking straight ahead. The water reflected the sun as it shined down on it.

"Oh, it sure is" Katie agreed. The two grabbed each-others hands and squealed.

DJ didn't say anything; he also fainted and lay right next to the unconscious Owen. Izzy burst out laughing again. Ezekiel, Katie and Sadie just stood with smiles on their faces, knowing that DJ didn't like heights or water.

1:35pm. Gwen and Trent decide to see what was in the two story building. When they got there, they saw three letters in black on the door. HAL, again.

"What's it mean" Trent asked?  
"I don't know" Gwen replied, "but could be a clue to who our killer is."

They walked in and found themselves in large room. It was almost completely empty except for a refrigerator against one wall and a couch and a file cabinet against another. Except for these three objects the room was empty.

And they looked against the back wall and found the same three letters written in big black letters. HAL, but this time the number two was next to them.

"What does the message mean" Trent said walking closer to get a better look?

"Whatever it means, someone really wants us to recognize it and try to figure what it means."

"What does what mean" Duncan said walking in. Then he saw the black inscription on the wall. "The same message" he said pulling the paper from his pocket.

"Yup" Gwen said.

"What's it mean" he asked, getting confused and frustrated.

"That's what we want to know" Trent said.

Then Sierra and Cody entered and saw the message, and had the same reactions as everyone else.

"Wait, what's the two mean" Cody asked?

"No, one knows" Gwen sighed. She looked over and saw that Trent had found a stairway going up, to the second floor.

"Let's see where the stairs go" Trent insisted.

Gwen followed Trent up the stairs.  
"You going" Sierra asked Duncan?

"Nope" he said walking over to the fridge and opening it.

"Why not" Sierra asked?

"Because, I got shot down" he said, closing the fridge after finding nothing in it. "She said it's over, and after all I did for her." He tightened his hand into a fist, then took a deep breath to keep his anger under control.

1:37pm. Alejandro and Courtney had actually decided not to get off the bus. They were still making out; they were lying in the isle with her on top of him.

Not too far away Bridgette and Geoff were sitting in the grass, lying next together. They just lay there enjoying each other's company. They enjoyed as the sun projected on them.

1:38pm, Gwen and Trent had reached the top of the stairs and entered another single room. The entire room had the same window structure as the guard house that rapped its entire length around it. There were computers, controls and all other sorts of technology that was built into a counter that lined the walls.

"Nothing here, but communication equipment" Trent said.

"We can finally communicate with the outside" Gwen said getting excited. She rushed over, sat in a rollie chair and started to look at all the pieces of technology. When she got a closer look, everything was smashed.

"Someone smashed all the computers and phones" she moaned.

"Like, I said" Trent applied, "useless junk."

"I guess you're right" she said moping over to him as they left and headed for back down stairs. She really thought this was a way off that insane island.

1:40pm.

Duncan was now on the couch, lying back and trying to catch some zs. When he heard Trent and Gwen come back down. He sat up and quietly moved to the side of the stair case and hid.

When Trent and Gwen reached the floor, he jumped out and growled at them. They shrieked, and with Trent's instincts, punched Duncan in his nose. He was sent to the floor, holding his nose as it trickled blood that spattered onto the floor.

"Duncan, you jerk" Gwen said, storming out of the building. Trent followed as he ran out.

Duncan got up, still holding his bloody nose, started to laughed hysterically.

1:43pm, Leshawna, Beth and Lindsay had joined Harold who was fidgeting with the controls of the helicopter. But because there was no key, the only thing that worked was the head lights and windshield wipers.

"Whatcha doing" Leshawna asked curiously, as she watched the lanky nerd fidget with the helicopter controls from outside of the helicopter.

Beth and Lindsay just watched as he played with the controls from outside, he looked like he knew what he was doing.

"Trying to see if I can fly this thing" he said, he pushed a red button and it did nothing.

Then he found a button with a skull with cross bones on it.

He pressed it and nothing happened.

Then the impossible happened.

1:44pm, an explosion filled the air. Everyone was shaken by this, and had immediately forgotten about whatever it is they were thinking of before.

They all looked in the direction of the explosion and saw smoke rising to the sky and fire consuming a small area.

The all race over from where they were. Alejandro and Courtney raced over from the bus, Geoff and Bridgette raced over from the spot on the grass they were on.

Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Cody, and Sierra raced over from the two story building. Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, DJ and Owen raced over from the edge of the cliff. DJ and Owen had woken up from their nap when they heard the explosion.

When everyone got to the fire scene, they saw the helicopter engulfed in flames.

"What the heck happened here Geoff" said all panicked

"I don't know" Cody said.

"Over here" Gwen yelled.  
Everyone ran over to where Gwen and Trent were and saw Beth. She lay there; Gwen shook her, and she came to.

"What happened" Trent asked her?

Before she could answer, Lindsay sat up holding her head, a couple yards away. "What happened" she asked?

"Lindsay are you okay" Cody asked as he ran over to her.

"A little dizzy, but fine" she answered giving him a hug.

"What happened to you guys" Bridgette asked?

"The latht thing I remember ith being with Harold and Lethawna near the helicopter" said Beth, she felt a little weary to but she could still stay concentrated. "Me and Linthay were watthing Harold fidget with the controlth of the helicopter."

"Are you alright" Trent asked?  
"Fine" she responded.

"Wait, where is Leshawna and Harold" Gwen gasped.

Everyone gasped when they realized they couldn't find them anywhere.

"We gotta find 'em, quick" Izzy shrieked.

Everyone was about to scatter and search when they saw something move ten yards from where they were. It was a door to the helicopter. Someone pushed it off and sat up, with burns on their face and hands, their shirt was also burnt a little.

"Leshawna" Gwen screamed as she raced over, kneeled down and gave her friend a hug. "Does anything hurt:" she asked?

"Except for some bruises and burns, I feel fine" she said. "What happened?"  
"You just survived an explosion" Trent replied, uncertain these were the right words to use.

"What explosion" she asked?

"The chopper blew up" Beth said filling her in.

She stood up and saw the fire still consuming the chopper. She looked around at everyone who was there and noticed someone missing.

She started to run around frantically and started to look for who she was looking for.

"What are you looking for" DJ asked, as he watched the fire burn behind her.

She didn't answer. She just scanned the fire looking for what she hoped was not possible. Then she found something, she reached over and grabbed something, making sure not to touch the fire.

"Leshawna no" Gwen yelled when she saw Leshawna reach into the fire.

She raced over and pulled her from the fire. "Are you crazy" she asked?

"No" she said as she started to cry.

"Why are you crying" Trent said as he came over. Everyone else was right behind him, they too were wondering why such a strong person emotionally like Leshawna, was crying.

She didn't answer, she just handed him something, and he took it from her and looked at it. It was a pair of glasses; a small crack was on one of the lenses.

"There only glasses" he said. Not getting why she was still crying.

"Harold" Ezekiel said.

Then everyone realized they were Harold's glasses. They had his glasses, but he was nowhere to be found. And that's when they realized why Leshawna was crying.

"Where's henry" Lindsay asked?

"Where'd you find these" Trent asking, the now sobbing sister.

"In the fire" she started to cry again.

"Man, Duncan" said, "Harold was next" he grunted.

"You know what shut up" Leshawna said standing up. She sniffed, wiped tears out of her eyes and glared at the gutter punk.

"Whoa com down" he said.

"No I won't" she protested, "I just lost my skinny green bean."

Everyone else but him fell into silence, even Courtney fell silent.

Everyone just stared in at the fire in silence, and gave grace to Harold.

"Has anyone seen my glasses" someone said, cutting the silence.

They all looked behind themselves to see a skinny figure standing their covered with black suit. There was no mistaken who it was with his red hair and hamburger logo shirt.

Leshawna raced over and gave the nerd a hug. "I thought I lost you" she said crying into his shirt.

"I'm fine" he said patting her head.

Everyone else relieved, raced over and congratulated him for living through such an ordeal. Harold put his glasses back on when Trent handed them to him.

After getting cleaned up and taken care of. Harold got cleaned from his suit. Him, Leshawna, Lindsay and Beth cleaned and took care of their burns, cuts and bruises, thanks to some help from Bridgette. They decided that they would just stay and explore the area

All that was left of the helicopter was a small burnt pile of rubble.

7:12 pm.

They were all sitting in a circle. They had brought over rocks to form a circle around a small fireplace. They all sat on a rock as the lite of the fire shined off their faces. They all faced the ocean as they watched the sun set.

"How beautiful" Beth said.

"So how'd you survive the explosion" Cody asked curiously to Harold. "More important, how it would happen" Gwen asked, seriously.

"I don't know how I survived; I just remember pressing a button in the copilot's seat, then heard a faint rumbling sound, then waking up face down in the grass, without my glasses."

"What kind of button" Leshawna asked as she sat next to him?

"A red one with a skull and cross bones, you know, like the image on poison bottles" Harold answered.

"A button that sets off a catastrophic explosion" Sierra pondered.

"So if we had used the helicopter as an escape from this island, and someone just so happened to push the button" Owen shrieked, "then we'd all be dead. Izzy smacked the large oaf in the face two times, and he comed down, but he was still frightened.

"Owen's right" Gwen agreed. "If did take it, then we could of died."

"So basically, Harold almost gave his life for the rest of us" Trent admitted.

Everyone, heard what Trent had said, and were all dead silent now, even Duncan. The only sound was coming from the wood burning in the fire.

Everyone looked at an uncomfortable Harold and thought to themselves, if it weren't for Harold, they could all be dead.

"Why would there be such a button on a helicopter in the first place" Alejandro said, breaking the silence. He was also holding Courtney close to him.

"Obvious a way for Chris to make sure we don't get off the island. So we'll be tortured by a killer as they taunt us" Gwen sneered.

All was quiet again. For the next hour, everyone was quiet. No one talked, no said a single word. The fire crackled as the wood slowly burned away. Day turned to night, as the sun went away for the night and the stars came out with a beautifully crescent moon. They provided extra light when the fire died down and disappeared.

8:51pm.

Everyone had decided quietly that since it was such a nice night out and they were quiet a distance from the mansion, they would sleep out under the stars.

Everyone by now was either asleep, half asleep, or awake looking at the stars.

Three hours later.

11:52pm.

There was one person who was definitely not asleep. They were wide awake looking up at the stars. They were going through their mind, of how they would exterminate the next person on their new list. They actually hadn't come up with a new order, they just knew which person they were goanna kill next.

The turned over onto their side and onto their stomach. They looked around to see who was asleep and who was awake.

By the sound of snores and breathing, they figured most of them were sleeping. They looked over at their victim. They definitely sounded asleep. The way they looked was cute to them, but it didn't make them stray off from there objective.

They slowly and quietly reached into their pocket, pulled out the weapon of choice they had stolen, and pointed it at their victim. They moved over to a rock for a better positioning, a high enough shot. Before they did, they made sure no one was looking. They figured no one was.

They rested their arms on the rock as they pointed the gun at their victim. They pulled back the hammer, which made a faint clicking sound. Making sure the trajectory would not get anyone else.

They aimed it at their target, pulled the trigger and fired, sounding the blast through air. The bullet headed straight forward at the target.

But something unexpected happened. Someone jumped in the way and took the bullet in the chest. Instead of the intended target getting the bullet, some else, played hero and took the bullet themselves.

Knowing the blast had woken everyone up they quickly hid the gun back in their pocket and quickly crawled back to their spot, which wasn't very far.

11:52pm. Gwen and Trent lay against a tree stump, cuddled together, asleep. Trent had his arm around her shoulder, as if to protect her. They rested their heads against each other.

Duncan wasn't too far away, he watched in silence as he lay on his stomach. He lay gawking at Gwen, hands under his chin. He rolled over onto his back, to get some shut eye, because he was feeling pretty tired from the day's events. But no matter what he tried he couldn't get asleep.

As he was rolling over to his back, when he saw someone crawling over to a rock. To be curious, he watched as the figure made their way quietly, thinking no one was watching them. It was too dark where the figure was, so he couldn't tell who it was, he could barely see an outline, but he instantly knew who it was when he saw a certain characteristic no one else had.

Duncan saw the figure was holding something and started to lean on the rock, they pointed the object in a certain direction. The figure looked up for some reason. Duncan ducked back down, pretending to be asleep. The figure just went back to making their aim better.

Thanks to being a delinquent and having knowledge of certain things, he heard a familiar noise. A clicking sound and Duncan knew it couldn't be good. He looked back up to get better look at the object the killer was holding. It was kind of pointed and round.

That's when he figured it was the gun, and that person was the killer. He looked over to see where his target was and gasped when he saw who his victim was, Gwen (the aim was to far to the left to be for Trent).

Five seconds later, he heard the killer pull the trigger and fire a bullet. He quickly jumped to his feet, running at full speed and intercepted the bullet by allowing it to hit him in the chest. The worst thing, it was a dead spot where his heart was, but lucky it hit just below where it was. He landed on the ground with a hard thud and lay on his back, holding his bleeding chest.

The sound of the gun thundered through the night sky. As the killer made their way back. Everyone was all of a sudden struck wide awake.

Everyone sat up trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

"What was that noise" DJ asked, who was shaking senseless.

"Sounded like a gunshot" Trent answered.

"The killer's at it again" Courtney shrieked, as she jumped into Alejandro's hands. He too frightened by the mere though to a gunshot.

"Is, everyone alright" Gwen asked? She checked herself over, and she was fine. Then she looked over to everyone else, who gave a heads up that they were all fine to.

"If there was a gunshot, then what was the killer's target" a scared Leshawna asked? , she was holding a just as scared Harold's hands.

That's when everyone started to hear a familiar moaning sound. They all looked and saw someone bleeding profusely on the ground. They all raced over to him.

They had all gathered around a near to death Duncan.

"Duncan" Gwen squealed, squatting down next to him. "What happened" she sobbed?

"Killer, aiming at you" he said, as he barely made out the words.

Bridgette squatted down on the other side of him, "We need something to add pressure to his wound" she yelled.

"We don't have anything" Ezekiel said.

"Give me something" she screamed.

"The killer had me as their next target" Gwen asked, as she started to tear up.

He looked up at her. Cringed as a shot of pain went through his body, from Bridgette, who had was applying pressure with something; it was too bloody to tell what it was.

"Yes" he said weakly.

"You fool, why you would risk your life for me" she asked, rubbing her hand over his face, she held his hand with her other.

Trent looked on with frustration, horror and guilt as he watched the scene of Duncan's final moments.

"I'd, always protect you" he responded.

"We need more pressure" Bridgette yelled. "We're losing him."

"No" Gwen screamed!

"Bye Gwen" he said.

"No don't say good-bye" she cried.

Duncan coughed, winced in pain then closed his eyes and didn't open them again. He was gone.

Everyone stood or sat where they were in silence. They couldn't believe that one of the strongest one of them was now gone. If he could die, then pretty much anyone could. After about a minute, Duncan's blood clotted and stopped flowing out.

Wednesday, June 4, 2012, 2:23am.

It had been over two and half hours since Duncan had died. They were all too shocked, scared, confused and miserable to find out who had the gun. All but the killer felt sad (they just acted the role).

They were all just scattered within a twenty by twenty foot radius area, and tried to get sleep. But so far no one could.  
Courtney, the person, who most thought would have actually gotten sleep, because she despised the delinquent, was actually miserable, if not the most. She cuddled up to Alejandro for comfort, who also was feeling dreadful of the delinquent's death.

But the one person most affected was Gwen, who hadn't stopped crying ever since she came back to reality that Duncan was gone. She had spent literally over an hour before she came to reality and started to cry.

Trent tried to comfort her, but to no avail because she couldn't get him off her mind. Not to mention, it didn't help the body was still less than twenty feet away.

4:29am.

Everyone was finally asleep from the brutal event that transpired only hours before.

All but one person was asleep. That's right, the killer. They were tired. But decided they had to kill one more time before the night was over.

They reached into their hiding spot and pulled out their weapon, the knife. They looked around in the dark and heard they were all sound asleep.

With the moon as their only light source, they carefully crawled toward their victim, in mind, knife in hand, making sure they didn't cut themselves.

Thirty seconds later, they reached their sleeping target.

They raised the knife into the air and made one clean insertion into their head, death came immediately for that person, as they slept. They wiped the blood off with the person's shirt and placed it in their hiding spot. They went back to their spot and they fell asleep sometime after. Thinking peacefully as they slept.

7:36am.

The sun was just peaking over the surface of the water. Everyone had trouble sleeping, but eventually everyone, including Gwen and Courtney fell asleep.

Everyone was still asleep except one person. He was sitting on a log watching the sunrise. He always watching the sunrise where he came from, which was a farm. He always had to get up early in the morning, so he was used to it.

"Hay what are you doing up so early" he heard a voice from behind him.

He turned to see two familiar faces coming toward him.

"Uh, just watching the sunrise" he told her.

"Ah, how beautiful is it" her friend asked?

"It is like so beautiful" she shrieked.

"Would yah like to watch it with me" he offered.

"Aw, thanks" one said.

"You're the best Zeke" the other said.

Katie and Sadie both took a seat on either side of him and watched as the sun rose.

7:39am.

Geoff was the next to wake up. Bridgette was of course asleep in his arms. He didn't have to heart to wake her up so he could get up, so he just lay there, put his arms around his head and looked up at the developing blue sky.

He turned his head slightly to the left and saw a bloody face starring back at him.

He screamed and jolted straight up, his scream woke up Bridgette and everyone else, along with Katie, Sadie, and Ezekiel running over.

"What is it Geoff" Bridgette yawned.

"Beth's dead" he yelled.

"What" everyone screamed in union.

'She's dead" Geoff repeated.

The remaining 17 campers all gathered around him and indeed, Geoff was right Beth was dead. A single stab wound lay in her noggin, with blood still trickling down her face.

"No" Lindsay screamed, it just wasn't good for her; two people she really cared about are now dead.

"What the killer struck again" Gwen sobbed, still not fully over Duncan.

"Looks like it" Trent said trying to comfort her.

Harold sat down next to Lindsay, "it will be alright" he assured her, putting his arm around her.

"Yah, but I lost both Taylor and Beth" she wailed, she turned and started to cry into his shirt.

He gently rubbed her back with his hand to try and comfort her, but it didn't seem to work.

"Damn killer" Leshawna burst out. "They take two very important people in a row; they just won't give us a break."

"Okay, I think we need to find who in the hell this killer is once and for all" Courtney all of a sudden demanded. "If we don't, then we'll all end up like Beth and Duncan."

At the sound of Beth's name, Lindsay cried even harder into Harold's shirt.

At the sound of Duncan's name, Gwen started to cry and leaned onto Trent's shirt.

Trent, Leshawna, Harold, Owen, DJ, Ezekiel, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Cody, Katie, Sadie, and Sierra all glared at Courtney.

"What, I'm just stating the truth" she said honestly.

"I think she has a point" Sierra said.

"What that we're all goanna die" Leshawna grunted.

"No find out who the killer is" Sierra said.

After about ten minutes, Gwen and Lindsay came to and had stopped crying.

7:47am.

"Now everyone empty you pockets" Leshawna demanded.

"Why" Bridgette asked?

"Because" Leshawna answered, "I bet if checked the box, the gun and knife are missing."

She went to the bus and minutes later she returned with the box. She opened it to everyone. The gun and knife were indeed missing.

"Your predictions were correct" Cody said amazed.

"See I was correct" she gloated, "empty em." She emptied her pockets first and she was clean. No knife, no gun.

Gwen emptied the pockets on her skirt, and nothing she was clean, Trent was also clean.

Katie and Sadie also emptied their pockets empty, nothing.

DJ, Bridgette, and Geoff also emptied and found no knife or gun,

Cody and Sierra soon followed and were also empty.

Ezekiel nada, Alejandro and Courtney, as evil as the pair could be, they didn't have either one of them.

Izzy didn't have any pockets, Lindsay didn't either.

Harold didn't have anything in his.

Last but not least Owen didn't have anything in his pockets either, but that was until he checked his second pocket.

"Grate golly of Molly" he said as he held up what he pulled from his pocket.

Everyone was just as surprised and gasped.

Owen quickly threw the gun down and it landed with a loud thud onto the grass after it bounced off a rock.

"It was you" Gwen growled at Owen.

"No, not me. I swear" he begged.

"Then how do you explain that being in your pocket" Leshawna grunted.

"Someone's setting me up guys" he pleaded, "Someone's trying to frame me."

"That's something the killer would say" Harold retorted.

"I'm not the killer" he cried. He fell to his knees, covered his face, and started to cry.

The only one fazed by this, was Izzy.

"Izzy thinks big guy is not the killer" she said giving the crying loaf a hug.

"How can you believe him, he had the gun" Leshawna said, raising her arm in emphasis.

"Because Izzy knows these things" she answered defending him, "he's too fat and cuddly to do something like murder. Has anyone ever seen him do even one thing of anger?"

They thought, he was one guy who wouldn't hurt a fly, so he couldn't be a killer (hint, hint, Owen is not the killer, he's too nice).

With that out of the way, "I believe you" Gwen said, now convinced. "Owen is one of the nicest people I know. Yah, he's gross, but kind and gentle. Like DJ."

"I have to admit with Gwen and Izzy; I also don't think Owen could do it" Leshawna admitted.

"So who tried to make poor Owen the bad guy" asked Lindsay?

Owen felt relief swell over him, to hear people start to now think he was sabotaged.

"Do you know how it got there" Geoff asked.

"I vaguely remember someone putting it in there, but it was so blurry (Puddle of Mud title)" he answered.

"If Duncan lived long enough to tell us" Gwen sighed.

"But what about the message we've been seeing everywhere" Trent asked? "You know, HAL."

"What does that mean" Cody asked?

"Maybe their initials" Bridgette asked?

They looked at Harold once more, because he was the only who started with the first letter, H. (Heather's dead so she can't be it, promise.)

"It's not me" he protested.

"You're the only one who starts with an H" Gwen said.

"Why would I blow up the helicopter with myself in it for or read the murder list" he sneered.

"To make it look like it wasn't you" Courtney sneered back.

That's when Sierra came to the rescue. "It can't be Harold" she simply put it.

"And what makes you so shore" Courtney snorted.

"Because Harold's full name is Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady the fifth, not a single A or L that starts his middle or last name."

Sierra had them there.

"So if you're so smart and you really do love and know all of us" Courtney said, not nicely, "then who do think the killer is?"  
"I think it's Gwen" she answered, closing her eyes and folding her arms.

Everyone gasped, they didn't expect that answer from her. "Why me" Gwen asked.

"Because we all know how much you hated Noah and Eva, and even more about Duncan. And don't get me started on how much you hated Heather. And I also think you hate Owen for him winning on the island, and you losing to BROWNIES."

"That's preposterous" Gwen exclaimed trying to get her name cleared.

"Yah, I've been with her ever since the beginning" Trent said defending her. "I haven't left her side once, and I know for a she didn't kill anyone. To prove it, I was sleeping with her in our bed together the night Noah died. And last night she stayed on my shoulder when Duncan and Beth were murdered."

"Maybe you're her partner" Alejandro offered?  
"I certainly am not" he insisted.

"Prove it" the CIT sneered.

"I can't" he sighed.

"So you could be her partner or the killer yourself" Courtney said.

"Or it could be you" Gwen proved back to Courtney, Trent defended her, now it was her turn to do the same for him.

"What would make you think that" she growled, making a fist.

"First you despised Duncan for cheating on you" Gwen said, and then she added, "You were jealous that Beth made it farther than you in TDA, and finally you probably settled your difference between yourself and Chris. He would stop getting law suits and you'd get a big sum of money."

"That does sound like her" Bridgette admitted.

"Yah and let's not forget Alejandro" Leshawna accused.

"What about me" he threatened?

"Motive, to get back at us and mostly to Heather for what she did to back in Hawaii and the volcano. Not to mention you could be Courtney's helper."

"You two haven't left each other's side since the beginning" Harold added.

Just then Sierra brought up something unexpected. "Hey guy's" she said, as she got everyone's attention as they glared at each other for accusing each other for being the murderer

8:02am

"Remember the note left behind on Noah's body" she asked?

"Yah, it said that Chris forgot to tell us something" Gwen remembered.

"Maybe the secret he forgot to say was that there could actually be two killers. Two people that are working together" she continued.

Everyone got quiet and scared at the thought of there being two killers.

"That explains a lot" Trent said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

8:03am the killer just fainted inside. They had figured out a crucial part of their plan that was not supposed to be released. They looked over at their partner (Indeed there are two killers) and they looked back with the same expression.

8:03am, "That would explain why the gun and knife were probably stolen separately, and that we only found the gun" Gwen pointed out.

The gun still lay in the grass.

"And remember" Sierra added, "The thing would be written down somewhere."

Gwen and Trent nodded in agreement.

"I think I know where it is" she stated, "follow me." She ran off in the direction of the two story building.

Cody now feeling for some reason closer to Sierra ran after her.

Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna seemed like they knew that Sierra would know what to do.

So they walked after them.

Everyone gave in, including Courtney and Alejandro and followed them in.

8:04am

No one seemed to notice. Everyone completely forgotten about the gun and the other weapons. One of the killers quickly grabbed the gun and hid it. They also used all their strength to keep the wrench hidden in their pocket as well.

8:06 am

The 17 remaining campers were all in a very dimly lit room of the first floor of the 2 story building.

Sierra was standing in front of the filing cabinet, "In here" she said.

Everyone just watched as the number one fan opened the first drawer; it looked empty from their views.

But she reached in and pulled out a single manila folder. It didn't look like anything was in it or on the cover. She turned it over and revealed that there were words on it. **This is the detail that Chris forgot to mention.**

"So this is where Chris stashed what he didn't mention to us" Leshawna said quirking an eyebrow.

"Sure is" Sierra added, as she opened it and read what was on it.

She turned it to the others so they could read it.

"Great Gatsby" Owen shrieked.

"You're right" Gwen admitted.

The folder said: **There are 2 killers.**

Their worst nightmares came true. "It can't be true" DJ wailed.

"Wait Sierra. How'd you know the folder was there" Courtney accused.

"I just knew" she said, she all of a sudden got nervous.

Just then the lights went out and the door slammed from behind them.

8:08am

The two killers took out there weapons of choice. One with the gun and the other with the knife. They had succeeded in locking the door before anyone noticed.

With their secret, they nodded to each other and went in separate ways.

The killer with the knife moved up to one person and quickly made their way to the front of them as they panicked. They pushed another person out of the way to get to the one they were after.

They raised the knife and plunged it into their heart straight on. Blood poked out and got onto the knife. The person screamed out in agony and fell to the floor dead.

Meanwhile the killer with the gun also had the wrench with them. They shifted the gun into their pocket and raised the heavy metal into the air as they made their way to the second person.

They reached them as they just stood in silence waiting for the lights to come back on. Thanks to it being dark and them being quiet, the person didn't even seem to notice the killer standing literally right in front of them. They brought the wrench completely down on the person.

Shattering the skull of that person, they let out a loud scream that filled the room before they lie down dead, scaring everyone including the killers.

Meanwhile, number two, the killer with the knife was about to strike one more time as they swiftly dodge in and out of other scared campers. They found their target. They grabbed the object they clutched and threw it to the ground.

"Who's there" they asked blindly.

The killer didn't answer, they raised the knife into the air and jabbed it into between their eyes. Blood trickled out and onto the floor. The person pulled the knife out and watched as the third person fell to the floor.

Once more, meanwhile three, killer with the gun and wrench, took the gun back out and set the wrench on the couch. The person pressed the hammer making a click sound.

They carried it over to person number four. The person was running around scared, but stopped when; they ran into the hand of the killer. They lay flat on their back.

"What just happened" they screamed.

The killer put the gun to their neck when they were down.

The person felt it, "Please don't kill me killer."

Too late, the killer fired a single bullet into the people's neck and they lay back dead, blood pouring out of their neck.

They both quickly met at the couch and set all three weapons on it so they wouldn't be caught with them. One ran over and unlocked the door while both went and acted all crazy like the rest.

"Oh, crap not hear" Owen yelled when the lights went out.

Cody being closest to the door, tried to open it but it was locked, "the doors locked" he yelled.

"Oh, no" Lindsay screamed.

"Hay watch it" someone said as they got pushed out of the way.

The sound of a scream can be heard with a squish, then the sound of dripping.

"Not this time" Trent screamed.

BANG, a loud skull cracking sound filled the air.

Then the loudest scream anyone had ever heard. They all just stood still for as few seconds before moving, even the killers.

Then a plop.

"Who's there" someone asked?  
"Get away from them" Gwen said to the person, as she tried to find and locate them.

Too late, the sound of a stab and a soft murmur could be heard. Then a plop.

The sound of a click from the gun.

"No the killer has the gun" Harold, screamed.

Then, "what just happened" someone asked? "No please don't kill me killer" the person pleaded.

"Save that person Gwen yelled.

Too late again, the sound of a pistol bounced off the walls as it sounded through the building.

Then the sound of a clicking and turning a sound.

"The killer unlocked the door" Cody cheered opening them. The lights instantly came on as he did this.

8:10am

Everyone just froze in their tracks. They looked around and saw 4, freshly new bodies, more than anytime so far.

"The killers just had to make their point, didn't they" Bridgette sighed.

Each and every one of them stood in in fear.

"Two stabbed, one shot and the other bashed with the wrench" Trent said with horror, as he looked at three of his friends that were now dead.

"And look the killers were so nice into leaving the weapons behind for us" Courtney said sarcastically.

Then she screamed and ran over to the person who had been shot in the heart. "No" she screamed. It was Alejandro.

No moved, but did feel a little bit of sympathy.

It was Cody's turn to scream next. The one stabbed in the forehead.

Cody ran over to victim number four, stepping over the manila folder in the process and kneeling down by the blood soaked Sierra.

He may not have liked some of the things she did, but he did somewhere deep have love and a very deep respect for her. He started to cry as he held her hand. Everyone else was deeply sorry and also felt deeply depressed she was gone.

But not as person number four that had died. Everyone looked over to the person that had been shot, and begged for his life, but the killer being so cold, didn't comply with the persons begging.

They all started to cry a bit now because of who this person was, they all gathered around, even Cody. Courtney stayed with Alejandro though.

The one person some might think that couldn't cry actually cried as they mourned over the dead guy's body.

Izzy put her arm on the big fellow's stomach as she slowly cried into it.

"My Owen" she screamed.

Everyone else was at a loss of word, because such a nice person had been so wrongly killed. And how they heard how he had pleaded with the killer to not take his life. They all started to form tears over Owen's death.

Last but not least the person who died second. The one who died from the major wrench attack to the head, with a cracked skull.

This time most of the people broke out into full sized tears.

Izzy was still crying from Owen and started to cry even harder for this person.

This person everyone like as much as Owen. They were fun, they were nice, they had an attitude and knew how to use it.

Gwen, Trent Cody, DJ, Geoff, and Bridgette broke out crying out for who it was. But the one who cried the hardest was Harold as he sat down next to the large sister, Leshawna.

He cried as he smoothly rubbed his hand over her cheek.

"Not, my Leshawna" he wailed.

"Why her" Gwen, sobbed.

10:15am.

Two hours later, everyone was still miserable, Courtney, Izzy, Cody and mostly Harold. They had come up with the same idea that Leshawna had come up the day earlier.

They dug six holes and had six memorials, for Duncan, Beth, Leshawna, Sierra, Owen and Alejandro.

They had just finished filling the last whole (still no caskets). They brought over 6 of the rocks from the fire and used them as head stones. Cody still had the permanent marker and carefully wrote on each of them.

"Rest in Peace, Alejandro.

Rest in Peace, Beth a person's best friend.

Rest in Peace, Sierra the show's number one fan and one with a truly big heart.

Rest in Peace, Owen, he was kind, gentle, big and funny and truly touched everyone's heart when he was around them.

Rest in Peace, Duncan, the bad boy Delinquent who had done many good things and that had really cared for everyone deeply.

Rest in Peace, Leshawna, and the true kinded person who definitely cared about everyone. She always put everyone before her and never gave up on the innocent.

We honor them, as they rest in peace" Trent concluded, as him and the other twelve had gathered around the 6 grave sites.

"Amen" everyone said in union.

Then all of a sudden Izzy got really angry. "Izzy wants revenge" she said, running away. Everyone else just watched as she ran over and grabbed the box of weapons and bullets. (They restocked it with the wrench, knife and gun).

"What are you doing with those Ezekiel asked?  
"Izzy wants revenge" she repeated as she carried the box of weapons to the north side of the island.

Everyone followed to see what she was going to do; they knew she would have vengeance on the one who had killed Owen.

10:19am.

Izzy raised the box over her head. Everyone was now at the edge of the cliff, knowing what she was going to do.

"No more will suffer" she yelled throwing the box over the cliff. They all watched as it sailed down, missed the jagged rocks and plummeted down into the murky depths of the ocean.

It made a large splash as it disappeared under the surface.

Everyone stood in silence for another twenty minutes, not knowing what to do next. Then the silence was broken.

They saw someone run and jump and free fall into the water. When everyone looked down in a gasp of horror they saw them resurface face down in the water. They all had the same thought they were dead, from drowning.

"Why'd he jump" Trent asked?

"I don't know" Gwen said as she looked down horrified.

"Guys he left a message for us" Geoff said pointing to the log, Katie, Sadie and Ezekiel had been sitting on earlier.

Everyone gathered and read it. **Sorry, but I can't go on without Leshawna, goodbye. Harold.**

"One by one, we're dropping like flies" she moaned.

"I don't wanna die" DJ said scared, he was sitting curled up, clutching his legs, rocking back and forth.

"Well he really missed Leshawna" Trent said, trying to cheer up Gwen.

"What do we do now" Lindsay asked?

"Let's just go back to the mansion" Gwen sobbed. She really didn't want this many people to die.

Cody, Izzy, Gwen, Trent, DJ, Lindsay, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Ezekiel, and Bridgette all gathered and boarded the bus. Cody somehow got the wires re crossed, since Harold was gone. Now Courtney, not being her usual self offered to drive the bus, (being a CIT, she had experience driving campers to camps).

Everyone sat quietly not saying a single word, as Courtney turned the bus around and started to drive back down the road.

10:38am

The bus pulled down around and pulled out in front of mansion, in front of the jeep.

They all exited. Gwen looked over at the jeep, which reminded her of Duncan, she started to sob again.

Trent helped guide her into the mansion. To try and get her mind off of Duncan and Leshawna.

They didn't go into the living room because of their other three dead companions. Trent closed the door as they passed by as they all made their way into the dining room.

All twelve sat down in a chair. They looked around the table and felt terribly sad, because literally half of them were empty.

Gwen woke up in her bed and looked around the room she was in. It was bright sunny day outside as the sun shined down in her room.

She got up, and went to through the door, down the hall, down the stairs. Where she was met in the dining room with smiling happy faces.

"Hey Gwen sit next to me" she heard a familiar voice call to her.

She looked over and saw Trent beckoning for her to take the empty chair next to him.

"How'd you sleep" he asked her?

"Great" she said, not really knowing why.

"I slept fine to" he said.

"I also slept fine" another voice said from across the table.

She looked up and gasped when she saw who it was.

"What's wrong" Leshawna asked?

"What, uh" was all could escape her mouth.

"You okay" another voice said from beside her on her right.

She looked over and in even more surprise saw a smiling Cody and Sierra starring back at her.

"This can't be real" she said as she slowly got out of her chair and slowly backed up."

"What can't be real" Owen asked.

"What's wrong with her" she heard a familiar grunt. She looked over and saw Duncan starring at her, as she acted weird. "She's acting weirder than usual" he added.

"Duncan is that you" she asked?

"Of course, who else" he huffed.

Gwen got up from her chair and ran over and gave the delinquent hug.  
"Get off me" she shouted. He pushed her off.

"I'm outta here" huffed. He left the room.

"No don't leave" she cried.

"Why can't he leave" Leshawna asked, putting her hand on Gwen's shoulder.

Gwen turned around and gave her other friend a hug, "I though you guys were dead" she said.

"It's okay" Leshawna assured her, "we're not dead."

They separated.

"Good bye Gwen" she said.

"No" she screamed.

Then a wrench came out of nowhere, hit Leshawna and she disappeared.

"No come back" Gwen cried.

Then she saw a lead pipe come her way. Everything went black.

11:47pm. "No Leshawna comes back" Gwen said in her sleep. She immediately woke up from the lead pipe.

She sat up breathing hard. She was sweating.

She looked around and notice it was dark out, she looked beside her and saw Trent fast asleep beside her.

"It was only a dream" she assured herself.

She lay back down, but couldn't get back to sleep with Leshawna and Duncan still on her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**MAJOR TIME SKIP**

Thursday June 5, 2012 3:30pm.

Between the time everyone got back to the mansion and right now. Everyone was pretty much quiet. No one dared to say a word as they did whatever they felt like in the mansion. They all really wanted tomorrow to come.

The only good thing the killers hadn't struck since yesterday morning, with their four great friends, they figured it was since they didn't have their weapons.

3:33pm

Bridgette and Geoff were in their swim suits. They were standing in front of the pool. They decided it would be the best way for them to get their minds off of the past events.

Geoff was now only in his shorts and Cowboy hat while Bridgette was in her usual surfing attire. Geoff ran did a cannon ball into the water.

He resurfaced and gave smile and a thumbs up.

She smiled and did simple dive in and resurfaced next to Geoff.

They smiled at each other, really grateful they at least still had each other.

They swam and talked to each other as they enjoyed the other.

3:33pm

Room 10.

Courtney hadn't even gotten out of bed at all yet she was still sad of Alejandro, but even more for Duncan. She may have not liked what he did with Gwen. But she still loved him, she regretted not telling him.

She lay with these thoughts of Duncan went through her mind.

She heard a knock on the door.  
She didn't answer.

Another knock.

She sadly got up and answered it. She saw a familiar face that looked just sad as she did. It was Cody.

"What do you want" trying to sound kind of mean?

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up" he answered, a little scared of what she might to do to him.

"I'm fine" she sighed, "why?"

"Because, we haven't seen yah since last night and I just thought you could use some company" he offered.

"And why would I want you're company" she sneered.

"Because, I know what you're going through" he answered quietly.

"You do" she said not so thrilled.

"Yah, I lost Sierra and you lost Duncan" he said.

"I did not lose him" she started to whimper, she let a few tears form in her eyes.

"I know how it feels to lose someone he" he said. "I didn't even get to say goodbye or even tell her how I really felt about her."

Courtney still sobbing looked at him, from the bed. He came in and sat down next to her.

"I mean at first she was annoying and creepy, but I got used it" he continued. "She did everything for me because she cared, and I never even said thanks for even one of them" he was starting to form tears, he sniffed. "The worst part I didn't say I loved her" he concluded.

Courtney thought about what he had said. She did have a lot of things in common with him.

"And I know exactly how you felt about both Alejandro and Duncan" he added, "so I thought it would be probably being best we be together in these times."

Courtney pondered some more. She was too upset to be angry anymore. She felt touched by what the computer nerd had said. "Okay" she said.

They leaned in on each other and gave each other; we can do this, hug.

3:33pm.

Gwen and Trent were sitting on the water fountain edge. She had just finished telling him about the dream she had the night before.

"It sounds pretty awful" he said, a little scared for her.

"It was" she admitted.

They talked and talked as they watched the water spray out the dragons mouth and into the fountain below.

3:33pm

Izzy and Lindsay were in the kitchen, as they watched DJ cook. He didn't know what he was making he just gathered ingredients and started to make soup or brunch out of them.

3:33pm

Katie and Sadie sat in the chairs in the basement as they watched Ezekiel play pool on the table.

"And this is called the bridge" he said holding the cue stick.

"You're so smart" Katie said.

"Thanks, eh" he said.

He pointed the stick at the cue ball the right way and made a rather hard shot. He pushed the cue ball a little fast, as it hit the orange 5 ball that hit black eight one sending it off the table hitting the wall and rolling under the pool table.

"Oops" he said accidently.

He bent down to get it underneath but couldn't find it. He reached his hand under and started to feel around the bumpy dusty hard floor. But he felt something soft. He felt it, grabbed it and pulled whatever it was out from underneath the table.

He looked at it; it was a dust covered rug.

"I wonder what a rugs doing under the billiards table" he asked to the two girls?

They just shook their head saying they don't know either. He looked back down under and saw something black. He had an idea of what it was, but need some convincing.

He stood up, brushed the dust off his pants and sweatshirt.

He dropped the pool stick over to the side. Used both hands and reached under the pool table and pulled up. He used all his strength to send the pool table over on its side, as it lay slanted against the other wall, crushing several chairs (not near Katie and Sadie).

The balls already on it fell off and scattered in all directions.

He looked down and knew what he saw was right.

There was a hole in the ground. "The rug was covering this hole" Ezekiel said.

"Wow" Katie said.

"I wonder what's down it" Sadie said.

The three peered over and only saw a ladder against one side, but as it got deeper, it got darker, so they couldn't see the bottom.

"A secret door, if you will" Ezekiel said amazed.

"But it's a hole" Katie said, even she knew that.

"I know it's a hole" he added, "but knew it was here, and I wonder where it leads. Let's see where it goes."

"It's too dark" Katie said.

"Yah, we need flashlights" Sadie agreed.

Ezekiel also had to agree, he didn't want to wonder around down there in total darkness.

They made their way into the hall, up the creaky stairs, and into the dining room, and finally into the kitchen where Lindsay, Izzy, and DJ.

"Hey guys" DJ said putting carrots, celery and potatoes into the blender, putting the top on and pushing the button that liquidized the vegetables.

"Guess what we found" Ezekiel asked, a little excited?

"What" Lindsay asked curiously?

"We found a trapdoor" Ezekiel said.

"Ooh, a trapdoor" Izzy said all excited.

"Yah, but it's too dark" Sadie said.

"We need flashlights" Ezekiel said rummaging through a kitchen drawer, there were none in there.

"I think I know where to find a couple" DJ said. "Bridgette and Geoff are in the pool," he smirked. "Follow me" he said.

He had completely forgotten about the blender and its contents and just left it on the counter.

The six made their way from the kitchen to the dining room, and into the hallway. Where they were now standing in front of the closet, DJ opened the door, reached up and grabbed three flashlights.

He checked the lights on the three and only two worked. He chucked the one that didn't work back into the closet and closed the door.

He gave one to Ezekiel and kept the other for himself.

"Let's go see what's down that trapdoor" Izzy cheered as she ran down the hall and disappeared through the basement door.

The other five sighed and made their own way down to the basement.

3:40pm

The six were now at the top of the trapdoor, peering down into the darkness.  
"So who wants to be first" asked Sadie.

"I'll go" Izzy cheered, as she didn't wait for an answer from anyone. She grabbed ahold of the ladder and acted like a fireman and just slid down it into the darkness. "That was fun" she yelled back up.

"What's down there" asked DJ.

"Come down and see for yourselves" she answered.

One by one they climbed down the ladder, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and finally DJ who was scared stiff.

3:42pm

They were now all at the bottom, in complete darkness.

That's when they remembered their flashlights.

Ezekiel had no problem fishing it out and turning it on. DJ on the other hand did not like the dark, so he had to fidget with it for a few seconds before he found the button and turned it on.

The shined them all around to see they were in a dusty musty hallway. One that went in both directions. The walls were made of bricks.

They could hear a faint dripping sound that was coming from somewhere deep within the halls.

"Which way do we go" asked Lindsay?

"It would be safer if we did not split up" added Ezekiel.

"Let's go right" offered Izzy.

No one had any objections because it was better than nothing. They headed down the dark hallway with the flashlight beams leading the way, as they criss crossed over the cement floor.

Ten minutes had gone by and they were still walking down the dark hall, without any sign of a door and anything.

3:53pm.  
Katie and Sadie brought up the back of the pack as the six walked down it, with Ezekiel and DJ bringing up the front.

But someone was following them, hidden in the dark, making sure not to make noise as the crept closer and closer. Knife raised high in the air.

3:55pm

They were now behind the two BFFF's. They reached out a hand and cuffed around one of their mouths so they couldn't scream. The other 5 seemed to not notice as they kept walking.

The BFFF tried to escape as the killers hand moved forward as they made their arm cover their mouth. The friend felt something cold penetrate their back, making them feel lots of pain.

The killer let their loose of their grip on the friend's back as they pushed her to the ground. The friend couldn't see the killer, she tried to get up, but the pain in her back was too unbearable for her to do so.

She finally tried to crawl, but didn't get to far.

Then she felt a hand on the back of her head, as the hand tilted her head back. Then she felt the same piece of cold metal, on her neck, she could feel it slicing her skin. The knife made clean slice.

Blood started to pour out like Niagara Falls.

The friend grabbed their neck in some hope of trying to stop the horrible pain and to stop the blood to stop coming out. It was useless, as she felt herself drifting off. She lay down with hand now beside her. She lay dead.

The killer marched ahead, ready to do the same thing to the other friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

4:04pm.

The five remaining campers finally came upon a single door on the right. The hall continued straight though.

The five surrounded the door. Ezekiel tried to open it, but it seemed locked. He tried to shove it, but it didn't budge.

They shrugged and continued down the hall.

They turned to the left and then to the right.

Then came to a fork in the hall, one to the left and one to the right.

"Which hall do yah guys think we should take" DJ asked.

"Looks like it's a good time to split up" Ezekiel suggested.

"No, way" DJ said scared.

"Well, Izzy says, we split up" Izzy suggested.

"We have a better chance of living" Katie said. "Right Sadie" she asked looking behind her. She wasn't there. "Sadie where are you" she screamed?

"What's wrong" Ezekiel asked?

"Sadie's missing" Katie answered.

"Where could she be" Lindsay asked looking down the dark hallway they just came from.

"She probably got lost" Izzy said.

"I have to go find her" Katie worried, starting to walk back down the hall.

"I'll go with her" Ezekiel said, "you guys go down one of those halls and we'll catch up when we find Sadie."

"No we can't split up" DJ moaned.

"I'm not leaving Sadie" Katie demanded, eyes filling with tears.

"Go, we'll go forward down the left hall" Izzy assured, "everything will be okay," she assured DJ.

"Good luck" Ezekiel said giving a nervous DJ a fist pump.

They waved to each other and went their separate ways.

4:13pm

"Sadie where are you" Katie screamed as it bounced off the walls.

No answer.

"Don't worry Katie, we'll find her" Ezekiel assured her as they walked down the hall in the direction they had just come back from.

"But what if she's lost and we never find her" Katie worried.

"No worry, eh, we'll keep searching until her..., whoa", he slipped on something slippery and fell onto his back. The flashlight fell from his hands and fell to the floor, the light went out. "Ow" he complained.

He sat up and grabbed his head.

"Are you okay" Katie asked, not being able to see him in the dark?

"Okay, thanks" he responded. He used his hand to search the ground for the flashlight. But all he could feel was some kind of smooth liquid, he just thought it was water and continued his search.

After about a minute of searching, he found it. He turned shook it and turned back on in seconds. He shined up and found a scared Katie looking back down at him. She helped him up.

He put the flashlight to the floor to see the water, but it wasn't water. It was red. He looked and saw it on his hands and on their shoes.

"Is this what I think it is" Ezekiel asked now scared?

"It wasn't there before" Katie added?

Ezekiel kept scanning the area with their flashlight until it came upon something lying face down in the blood.

Katie screamed and then cried as she fell down on her knees into the blood puddle next to the dead Sadie. Ezekiel was too stunned to move, he just kept still, keeping the flashlight beam steady on Sadie's body.

"No Sadie" Katie wailed, she cried immensely as she grabbed Sadie's arm to somehow comfort her.

Then they heard a squishing sound coming from behind them.

Ezekiel snapped out of his shock and Katie looked up with tears in her eyes. They both looked to see someone approaching them.

Ezekiel took the flashlight and shined it on them.

4:25pm

Then both of them gasped at who it was.

"I thought you were dead" Ezekiel gasped.

"Well, I'm not" the person said. They revealed they had the lead pipe in their hands.

"What are you goanna do with that" Katie asked getting up and slowly backing away with Ezekiel, as the killer kept approaching them.

"You've seen from my past experiences what I'll do with it" they answered.

"Run Katie" Ezekiel screamed as he grabbed her by the hand, and led her down the hall as they ran.

"And we used to be friends" Ezekiel choked out.

"Used to" the killer repeated, raising the lead pipe into the air.

The killer with lead pipe in hand pursued them.

4:26pm

Gwen and Trent had returned back into the mansion and were now making their way back up to their room. "I'm like exhausted" Trent said.

"Yah, I didn't get much sleep last night" Gwen added.

"Let's go take a nap together" Trent offered, as he smiled at her.

She smiled back, she was also glad that she had Trent still.

The two were to their door, room four, when they heard voices.

They went over to room ten and saw Cody and Courtney talking to each other.

"Thanks for the confidence" Courtney said to him.

"Hey what are you guys up to" Gwen asked?

Cody and Courtney nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Oh, Gwen it's only you" Cody said breathing hard.

"Don't do that" Courtney sneered, she was still somewhat her old self.

"Sorry" Gwen said chuckling.

"What do you want" Courtney asked politely.

Gwen and Trent were actually amazed she was being nice again.

"Oh, we just heard talking, and wondered where it was coming from" Trent responded.

"Oh" Cody said. "I was just telling her we can get through this whole ordeal together."

"We should go find the others and just stay together until tomorrow" Gwen said.

"Well, since the weapons are no more, I don't think we have to worry about" Courtney said. Oh how wrong can she be?

4:30pm

Lindsay, Izzy, and DJ kept following the hall Izzy suggested to take.

They followed it until they came to the end of it. A single white door was on it. Izzy tried to open it and it opened with ease. They walked into whatever it was that was beyond the door.

The three looked around in amazement. They could hear the sound of dripping water. They looked up and saw a bunch of stalactites on the roof pointing down at them and all over the roof of the cave, or cavern (whichever is preferred). On the ground were stalagmites as they pointed to the ceiling. About twenty five feet away they could see sea water.

"It's so beautiful" Lindsay cooed.

"Sure is" DJ said as he looked at around, he actually felt some relief of horror lift off his shoulders.

They wondered over to the water and looked down, it crystal clear as they could see their reflections staring back at them.

Izzy picked up a rock and skidded it across the water, "seven skips" she cheered. Then Izzy saw something out the corner of her eye. She walked over to it, which was about ten feet to her right. She picked it up and looked horrified.

"What cha got" DJ asked, as he and Lindsay walked over to her.

She turned around to show them what she found. DJ nearly fainted at the sight of it.

"How, how, did it get here" Lindsay choked out.

"Izzy doesn't know" she said looking wide eyed down at it. It was the box that carried the weapons. "Izzy has some bad news" she reported.

"What" DJ asked scared.

"It feels really light" she said.

Lindsay and DJ went even more wide eyes as Izzy opened the box.

"It's empty" she stuttered.

"What, where can they be" Lindsay asked scared?

"They probably just fell out and are on the bottom of the ocean. And the box just washed up here" he tried to assure himself and them.

Then Izzy poked a hole in his thought. "If it washed up here, they the box would have been open when I found it" she said.

"We have to warn the others" Lindsay said.

"You're right" Izzy said as the three raced out of they raced out of the cavern, into the hallway. DJ leading the way with the flashlight.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

4:31 pm

Bridgette and Geoff had enjoyed their swim and were now dry and refreshed. They were now just walking into the kitchen, where they saw unattended blender. "I wonder where DJ went" Geoff asked looking at the vegetables sitting around?

"Hmm, must of left" Bridgette guessed.

They two walked into the dining room where they saw the basement door open. "Let's go see how Zeke's game's going" Geoff suggested.

"We don't have anything better to do" Bridgette agreed, she followed Geoff down the stairs and to the basement.

Where they found the pool table leaning against the wall at a diagonal positioning. "What happened here" Geoff gasped.

"Look" Bridgette said pointing.

They both looked over and saw the dark opening in the ground.

"They must be down there" Bridgette said.

"How'd we not know this was here" Geoff asked? Grabbing his head with both arms like he had a horrible headache (which he doesn't).

"Katie keep running" they heard someone scream.

"Was that Ezekiel" Bridgette asked sounding frightened?

Geoff was also sounded frightened.

Then they heard the ladder rattle. They looked down and saw Katie emerged from the darkness. She climbed out and looked down into the hole.

"What happened" Bridgette asked?

"The killer killed Sadie. After us" she choked out with exhaustion, sadness, and horror.

"Who is it" Geoff asked?

"It's…." Katie started.

Ezekiel broke her sentence as they saw him climb up, the flashlight in his mouth.

"I almost there" he said almost out of breath.

He had nearly reached the top, as something else came up and lodged itself around Ezekiel's neck.

He held onto the ladder with one hand as he tried to snare the rope off his neck with the other. "Help me" he barely choked out, he dropped the flashlight which fell and disappeared into the darkness.

Bridgette and Geoff immediately flew into action; Katie was too stunned from the situation and from the loss of Sadie to do anything.

Geoff immediately grabbed the rope and tried to free Ezekiel's neck of it, but it was latched on pretty tight. Bridgette held onto Ezekiel's arm as the killer pulled all their strength to pull Ezekiel back down.

"Hang in there" Geoff said as he tried to untangle the rope.

Ezekiel was losing life fast as the rope tightened even tighter around his neck. He had gotten so weak he had let go of the ladder and the rope at once. He was barely able to keep his eyes open. The only way he was able to stay up was Bridgette holding him by the arm.

But her hands were getting sweaty and there for slippery. She was starting to lose her grip.

4:36pm

Ezekiel's hand slipped from Bridgette's as he fell through the darkness and landed on the ground below with a hard thud. Geoff tried to get the rope but as Ezekiel fell, the rope left minor rope burns on his hands.

Bridgette, Geoff and Katie all listened for any sign of life. They heard a hard breathing. They quickly got to ladder and climbed down.

But half way down, they heard an all too familiar metal and flesh sound. Then a very familiar laugh as it got fainter as the killer ran away.

By the time they got to the bottom they heard complete silence. They saw the flashlight, somehow still working. Bridgette picked it up and shined it over the brick and cement floor.

The beam fell across something, and Katie started to scream and cry at the same time. Bridgette and Geoff just looked on with shock and disbelief.

It was Ezekiel, sitting against the wall with red marks around his neck and a very familiar black and blue bruise on his head. His toque was sitting on the ground next to him.

Katie fell to her knees one, more time as she quietly grabbed Ezekiel's toque and sobbed quietly to herself.

Geoff put his hand on her shoulder as to say she felt for her.

Then they looked to their right and saw another light beam. They three looked and saw DJ, Izzy and Lindsay approaching them as fast as they could.

They ran up, they stood for a moment and caught our breath.

"We have some like horrible news" Izzy said, just looking down and noticing Ezekiel. "What's wrong with him" she asked, starting to go wide eyed.

"The killer killed him" Bridgette sighed.

"We almost saved him" Geoff said, starting get teary eyed himself.

"I mean, first Sadie and now Ezekiel" DJ sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have split up."

"It'll be okay" Lindsay tried to comfort the brick house.

"We have to stay strong, that's what Ezekiel and Sadie would want" Bridgette said trying to cheer up both Geoff and Katie.

"Hey is someone down there" they heard someone ask?

They looked up and saw four faces peering back down at them.

"Yah, we're down here" Bridgette called back up.

5:01pm

Trent, Courtney, Cody and Gwen were now down with Lindsay, Katie, DJ, Izzy, Bridgette, Geoff, and a dead Ezekiel. Izzy told about discovering the underground cavern and finding the empty box. Geoff told about the whole Ezekiel death thing and Izzy also explained, knowing much, the Sadie death. Katie was still too traumatized to tell what happened between her, Sadie, Ezekiel and the killer.

"So what you're saying is" Gwen continued "that the weapons are now back and now two more of us are dead."

"Correct" DJ said still scared.

"And that the only person who actually saw who the killer is Katie" Gwen added?

"So who killed them" Trent asked?

"We never saw who it was when they killed Zeke" Geoff said looking down at the dead body.

"What do we do now" a scared and miserable Cody asked?

"We should" Gwen started.

"Do you all want to die" they heard a familiar voice ask?

They all looked to the left and couldn't see anyone because they were hidden in the dark.

"Who's there" Courtney choked out.

"Who do you think" the figure said sarcastically.

"The killer" DJ whimpered.

"Correct" the killer said, while were remaining in the shadows.

"Show yourself" Gwen demanded.

"In good time" they responded, "And want to wish good luck to my partner." With that they could hear footsteps going in the other direction.

"Let's get em" Izzy shouted, as she grabbed the flashlight from DJ and ran after the killer.

The others didn't have a choice. They had to follow, Bridgette leading the way with the other flashlight. They could hardly keep up the revenge seeking Izzy.

5:07pm.

The other killer, the one amongst the group was just laughing inside as they chased their partner.

They ran and ran for who knows how long. They followed twists and turns as they went left and right and back and forth. They were all tired, all that is except Izzy (hint, hint: Izzy is not the killer) and even the second killer was tired. But they didn't want to lose Izzy because they knew they would lose her if they stopped.

6:49pm (I know a big time change, just want time Friday to come as soon as possible)

They had run for over an hour and a half, when they reached a flight of stairs. Not really knowing what they were doing they climbed them, still following Izzy.

6:51pm they came to metal door. Izzy quickly busted through the door followed by the other ten. They found themselves in the creepiest room they had ever been in.

Everyone bent down, hands on their knees and caught their breath, including Izzy. Some of them thought they had actually lost like ten lbs.

Thanks to some windows and a hole in the roof. The very late sun was able to pour sunlight inside the single room building they were in.

Izzy and Bridgette turned off their flashlights since they didn't need them anymore. Bridgette put hers in her pocket and Izzy just let hers fall to the ground, and accidently shatter the light bulb inside it, breaking it.

No one including Izzy had paid attention as they studied their surroundings.

The floor was a dusty and dirty as it was made of cement as well. The roof was old and cracked. Two walls that had the windows (no glass) were also, made of cement, it also had a very door that looked like the one they just went through.

The most horrifying part was the other two walls. They had shelves in the shapes of small cubbies. They were covered in dust and cobwebs. But that wasn't the part that made the other nine campers gag, scared and want to puck.

It was the dry dead rotting skeletons in them, they were in a mausoleum, where instead of burying people in caskets and underground, they would put them in these sort of places (don't worry none of them are the campers).

"Wow, this place is creepy" Geoff said, trying to hold back his gag reflexes

"Let's just get out of here" Courtney groaned walking over to the door and opening it. To reveal a graveyard surrounding them on all sides. She screamed.

"What's wrong" Bridgette asked? As she and the others all ran up behind her. They all excited and saw themselves in a relatively large cemetery. Only good thing, there was only one mausoleum.

But grave stones surround them on all sides.

"What does this island not have" Cody whimpered.

"Where'd the killer go" Izzy demanded, appearing to have all her energy back.

Everyone looked around and didn't see a single sign of the killer.

"What I want to know is how the killer can move through the dark so well" Gwen though aloud to herself.

"Can we just get out of here" Courtney complained.

"Yah, let's go" DJ and Cody agreed.

The three of them started to walk off while the other seven just stood where they were.

"Wait, we need to stick together" Gwen yelled to them.

They didn't seem to hear, they just kept walking.

"Guys wait" Izzy screamed, irked.

This got their attention.

"Get back here" she screamed.

The three of them obeyed as Izzy was a lot scarier than any graveyard or killers combined, so they came back. Even though they didn't want to be in the graveyard any longer than they had to be.

"Okay, Okay, we're back" Courtney snorted.

"We have to stick together" Gwen retorted. "Let's just stop and think."

"About what" Lindsay asked confused?

"To see what we do next" Trent responded, somehow reading Gwen's mind.

The recurring question is once again asked? "So what do we do now" Bridgette asked?

Gwen turned her attention to Katie. "Since you're the only one who's seen the killer, can you tell us who it is" she asked nicely.

"I'm too scared" Katie wined.

"Don't worry, we're here" Trent assured here, "don't forget, there's more of us then there are of killers."

"Yah, and plus if we know who one is, we can find out who the other is" Gwen added.

6:58pm, "Well okay" Katie complained, feeling very frightened. "The killer is…."

Just then a massive sound fills the air.

She never got to finish her sentence, because she fell to the ground.

Everyone gasped in horror as she lay on the ground with a hole in her forehead, blood trickling down her face. Bridgette felt her pulse and shook her head in disbelief. She was dead.

"Damn, she was almost about to tell us" Courtney shouted.

"That was cold" Geoff said.

"Well, we were almost to the end of this thing" Courtney complained.

"Well whoever it is had to be pretty fast to out run Izzy" Gwen observed.

"Well let's not forget our HAL clue" Bridgette reminded.

"And let's not forget that one of us is the killers partner" Izzy pointed out, her excited state seems to have disappeared.

"So who is the killer" Lindsay asked?

"'We'll never know" DJ complained.

"Can we get out of here now" Courtney groaned again.

"Yah, it is kind of creepy" Bridgette admitted.

"Okay let's go" Gwen admitted. "But which direction do we go."

They didn't even know where on the island they were.

"I think we should start with where the bullet that killed Katie, came from" suggested Gwen.

"So which way did it come from" Geoff asked wondering?

"I think it came that way" Izzy said pointing to the back of where Bridgette and Geoff were standing.

"And you're sure" Gwen asked?

"Izzy has excellent hearing, so Izzy knows she's right" Izzy exclaimed. Her craziness was starting to return, somewhat.

Once again, most agreed because it was something, the ones who didn't (Courtney) just went along, so they wouldn't have to be alone.

They all walked down the path, along the row of gravestones.

7:08pm.

They had been walking for almost ten minutes when, Gwen notices something weird about one of the gravestones.

"Hey guys look at this" she said pointing.

Everyone gathered around her as she picked up, yet again another note.

Gwen unfolded it and read aloud:

_"Wow four days. I expected you all to be dead by now. But how your numbers have dwindled. I am very impressed on your actions during the course of the past few days. Finding out I have a partner amongst you, finding and doing a poor job of disposing the weapons. Just to be clear, I have all, six as you could tell. By the rope and lead pipe by Ezekiel, the stab marks on Sadie and the bullet in Katie's head. To be assured, I also have the wrench and candle stick. And for a hint, this is the spot I killed Katie from, so you don't have to keep searching and for directions to out of the cemetery. Keep going straight and you'll find the road. And for some good news, I will give you a hint to my identity: I am someone you'd last figure to be the killer._

Gwen concluded.

"At least we know the way out of here" Courtney said, with some relief.

"Yah, but they also have all the weapons" Gwen added.

"And who would we least expect to be the killer" Trent added?

"Let's just figure it out when we get back to the house" Geoff said, it's getting dark out and I don't want to spend the night out here."

"Me either" DJ added.

"Yah, I actually agree" Gwen agreed.

7:13pm

They followed the path and came to a bunch of trees and bushes.

They looked beyond them about ten feet past them and saw the road. They walked through the ten feet of woods and were reunited with the road.

"It's that dead end that Trent and I took yesterday" Gwen said, looking back through the foliage at the graveyard.

By now, the sun had disappeared behind the trees and the sky had a bright yellow orange to it, where the medium blue wasn't.

"At least we can make our way to the house" Courtney grumbled.

"Yah, let's go" Bridgette said.

They left and made their way down the path.

7:15pm, in the bushes the killer watched in silence as the remaining survivors and their partner made their way back to the mansion.

9:23pm.

They finally at last arrived back at the mansion, it was pitch black out and only stars were out to the sky. No moon to light the way, and the only source of light they had was the flashlight that Bridgette still holds.

They walked past the water fountain, up past the bus and jeep and up the stairs and into the hall past into the dining room.

Trent found the light switch and turned it on, which lit the room up. Gwen closed the basement door with the earlier memories of what was down there.

They all sat in a chair in at the table, with even more less chairs filled. They were all too tired to speak or even more, some were also petrified.

10:39pm.

Everyone had finally decided to go to bed. But decided to stay together as a whole. They had moved the dining room table to the corner by the window and had stacked the chairs underneath it.

They had gathered blankets and pillows to put on the floor to sleep with. The only reason they didn't use the living room was because of the three dead bodies that were still rotting in there, it was to disgusting to do any bairel of them.

Everyone had also locked the front and back doors along with the basement door. They even went so far as to put the pool table on its green velvet side on top of the trapdoor, all of these were to prevent the other killer from coming in.

But what they didn't know the killer had snuck in the front door when no one was looking. They had quickly made their way up to the third floor, where the barely explored bedrooms were. This is where they planned to stay until the right time. They also had five of the six weapons with them (the sixth was with the other killer, secretly hidden).

The killer that was amongst them was too tired to try and kill anyone, so they just helped get ready for their hopeful last night on the island.

10:40pm.

The remaining nine campers were all spread out in a circle laying down on the carpeted floors. With pillows for their head and blankets in case if they got cold.

The lights were out and it sounded like everyone was asleep.

Gwen slept peacefully, as she had a comfortable Trent next to her, the two had snuggled up to each other.

Bridgette and Geoff were even closer than Gwen and Trent. They literally had fallen asleep into each other's arms.

Izzy being as crazy as she is slept next to an all frightened DJ and a to confused to be scared Lindsay, well actually Izzy slept on top of the two like they were her bed. Lindsay and DJ were too tired to care.

An all frightened Cody thought he would have to sleep all alone while he slept, but he actually had someone to snuggled up to, as they both snuggled up to each other. Courtney didn't want to admit but she was scared, and felt kind of close to the computer nerd, who was trying to help her. She was touched by how much he cared and knew she felt how he felt, her losing Duncan and him losing Sierra.

By the sounds of the snoring of everyone, they were all comfortable, and it almost seemed like they weren't on an island fighting for their lives.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Finally the killers are revealed.

Friday June 6, 2012

6:40am, the final day has finally come.

The early morning sun had started to pour through the windows, but it was still early.

The killer had made their way from the third floor to the second; they had actually rested pretty well, after going for a long run and long walk, and having to carry the weapons around, especially the wrench.

They quietly made their way down the stairs to the first floor, down the hall, with each weapon someway and somehow on them, all but one anyway.

They quietly stood and looked at the nine campers in silence, deciding which should be next. Then they decided to do something else.

They grabbed a plate from one of the cabinets and slammed it against the wall splattering it to pieces. They fell to the floor in small pile. It also made a loud clanging sound, which woke everyone up. They decided to finally reveal themselves to the remaining living.

6:41am

A loud clanging sound had filtered through the dining room.

Everyone slowly woke up and raised their heads, all groggy when from still being tired. They stretched and yawned. Izzy rolled off of Lindsay and DJ and everyone else just uncuddled from each other.

When they looked in the direction of the plate smashing, they all stood up and all wide awake, when they were looking at the killer.

"Good morning" the killer said.

"It's you" Geoff said, shakily pointing.

"Yes" the killer said, "I bet none of all of yah really think I was the killer did yah" the killer taunted. They pulled up their shirt to reveal four weapons dangling from their belt. They held up the fifth one at them, the pistol. Their pockets had plenty of bullets.

"But, you really didn't seem like the one" Cody stammered, as he choked out his words.

Everyone was relieved at knowing who one of the killers was, but were petrified with them waving the gun around like a toy.

"Why'd you kill all our friends for" Gwen yelled, a little shakily.

"I wouldn't raise your voice to someone with a gun" the killer said, "And for why? Like Chris said, he's going to pay me and my partner ten million dollars each. That's like a lot of money."

"You're insane" Courtney hissed, "I knew there was a reason I never trusted you."

"Yah, and there's a reason why I don't like you" they retorted back. "I don't even know why I let you live this long, especially after killing Duncan myself."

"And you even killed your girlfriend" Gwen said, as she remembered her dear friend.

"Well, I didn't really mean to kill Leshawna as hard as I did" Harold said. "I mean I thought I got rid of her back with the helicopter. And actually she was the hardest one to kill, so decided I had to get it done and over with as soon as possible."

"But we saw you jump off the cliff" Cody choked out.

Harold just stood there for a moment in silence. They campers just stood in fear, waiting whatever Harold was goanna say or do.

After about a minute he finally spoke. "You, guys through my only way of killing you guys over the cliff" he said. "I can hold my breath for over ten minutes in the water, when I finally saw you guys were gone. I swam down and collected the box, and came back up in the secret cavern Izzy, Lindsay and DJ found."

Everyone stood in silence for about five minutes, even Harold, to build up some more scare and suspense. The remaining campers just stood and watched as Harold just stood there, all were too scared to talk, including Gwen and Courtney.

6:46am.

"And now" Harold finally said, "as you guys can see, I have five of the six weapons."

The campers looked around his belt and saw the wrench, the candle stick, rope and lead pipe. The gun was in his hand.

"Where's the knife" DJ choked out.

"My next point" Harold said smiling. "I now soon want my partner to reveal themselves, but not yet. I want to toy with the other eight of you before that."

"I forgot you have a partner" Gwen said looking around scared.

"Will you stop acting, Gwen" Harold laughed; you know you're my partner."

Everyone gasped.

"I most certainly am not" Gwen barked.

"Oh no" Harold retorted.

"NO" Gwen retorted back.

"Oh you're right" Harold said. "You aren't my partner. But maybe Trent is."

Gwen looked at him, and he shook his head no.

"Or maybe it's Courtney" Harold added.

"No" Courtney shouted.

"Or Geoff" Harold added again.

Bridgette looked over at him and he also shook his head and hands no.

"I'll give you all a hint, the killer has the knife. And the killer is not DJ, Gwen or Cody."

"Who has the knife" Cody gulped.

"Izzy does" Harold answered for his partner.

"No I don't" she answered.

"Don't let her fool yah" Harold smiled, "She's actually the one who killed Owen when he begged her not to."

"No it can't be" Bridgette pleaded to the red head.

"No, I'm not" she reported.

"But henry just said you were" Lindsay said.

"I'm, not" she said innocently.

"Then why'd you give me the signal to jump into the water to get the weapons and secretly come back when you dumped them in the ocean" Harold said.

Everyone started to eye her, starting to think Harold was right about her being his partner.

"I never did any of that" Izzy said scared.

"Yah of course you're not" Courtney said sarcastically, "how could you!"

"I would…." Izzy started. Before she could, she felt something cold and metal pierce through her skin. When she looked down she saw a long pointed jagged tip pointing out of her neck. Blood started to pour from the wound on Izzy's neck that the knife had made. She fell to her knees, then to her stomach, dead, as the blood continued to pour out.

The campers watched as Izzy fell down dead. Then up to the true Harold's partner. They gasped at who it was. Harold just smiled.

The second killer wiped the blood off with Izzy's blouse and walked over to join Harold.

"What, how" Geoff asked?  
"Because, you guys would never would have thought of us as a pair" Harold responded.

"That explains who killed Heather" Gwen said.

"That's right I killed Heather" Lindsay said.

"Now let's start from the beginning, before we exterminate you all" Harold said, "You know like in mystery novels, the killer always reveals how they did everything."

"And for some inside information" Lindsay stated, "I'm actually quite smart, I just acted dumb into fooling you guys all these seasons."

"What you've been playing us" Bridgette asked irked and scared?

"All but Harold, here" Lindsay answered, "why do you think we started out on separate teams, to get to know the rest of you the fastest? Chris, Chef and the producer had all this planned from the beginning."

"And you guys never did know about all of Chris's other shows contestants and the way he used them for a bit like us and then exterminated them. I mean who do you think the people in the mausoleum were" Harold asked?.

"Now does all of this make sense" Lindsay asked holding up the knife.

Everyone just nodded their heads.

"Now to go through on how we all go here" Harold started. "You must all be wondering. It's a bit different since the only way on the island is by helicopter" he said shrugging.

"So how did we get here" Trent asked?  
"Submarine" Lindsay answered?  
"Submarine" they asked in confusion.

6:53am.

"First we knocked the twenty two of you out with knock outs in Chef's last meal. Then we dragged your knocked out carcasses onto Chris's submarine, he drove us out here, the island where he did this kind of thing exactly four times before this one" Lindsay said.

"And then we pulled up in the underground cavern. Dragged you all one by one through the dark hall and up the ladder and into the chairs where we tied and gagged you all. I mean I was nearly tired after all that, especially after what carrying Owen all the way" Harold added.

"Then Chris and Chef tied us up like you guys, to play along to make sure you didn't expect us just yet" Lindsay added. "Then you all woke up and that's when Chris revealed the entire thing, a killer stocking you guys, only being able to use one of six weapons, the whole thing."

"Wait, just out of curiosity" Gwen asked, "why were you two only allowed to use the six weapons for?"

"To make things a little challenging" Lindsay answered simply.

"Now sense the major stuff is out of the way" Harold started, "let's talk about the murders one by one."

"So which one of you stole the lead pipe in the beginning" Gwen asked?

"I did" Harold said. "I'm also the one to kill Justin."  
"Wait a few questions" Gwen asked?

"1. How did you see in the dark?

2. How did the lights go on and off so easily?

3. And finally what made you kill us in the order that you did."

"All excellent questions Gwen" Harold said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out some kind of control box. "See this red button" he asked?

The 7 looked at it and nodded.

"This box controls the lights in this house, with the single press of a button, I can turn on and off the lights. The red one controls the ones in the living room" Harold said while still smiling.

"And for seeing in the dark so easily" Lindsay added, "I have contact lenses that have recently new night vision technology."

"And I also have night vision, but for my glasses instead and there also waterproof, in case you're wondering after the cliff dive" Harold added. "And for the list order well, the ones at the beginning had reason, but we randomly picked after Gwen honestly. But it changed after we discovered the key, which I was actually didn't think DJ would find, that's actually the reason, I offered to search the guard house, in hope of finding it before you guys could use it."

"But why'd you find the weapons" Gwen asked confused?

"It was a complete accident" he said truthfully, "I was going to check the fireplace and deem it empty before you or the other two dim wits got to it. But I tripped over Eva's arm and fell."

7:10am, the sun was fully out by now and was shining brightly through the window.

"So why was Justin first" Trent asked?

"Because he wasn't really important to anything, so I thought we would eliminate dead weight first" he responded.

"And Heather" Gwen asked?

"Oh, that one was me" Lindsay admitted, "I hated her so much for using me on the island and besides we had to eliminate a big threat first, to show you guys to expect the unexpected."  
"Eva, Noah" Bridgette asked?

"I also killed Eva" Lindsay answered, "she was tough but she was no match for the candle stick, which is a lot sturdier than it shows."

"I got Noah" Harold answered as well, "Because I knew he would somehow figure it out. He came real close when he noticed Justin and Heathers bruises. The only hard part about that was not waking Leshawna up and making sure Izzy was asleep the whole time, since she was under the bed the entire time."

"And Tyler was just a coincidence, right" Gwen asked?

"Correct, so there's not much to talk about their" Harold said.

"But Lindsay" Cody asked?

"What about me" she asked, already knowing what he was referring to, "that I fake cried when Tyler died. That I only somewhat felt sad."

Cody just looked at her with disbelief.

"Then after finding the key and the box of weapons, the order was forced to change" Harold chimed in.

"So why were you so eager to give Sierra the key when she was on the bus" Gwen said folding her arms.

"Because I knew it wasn't to the bus, and remember, I didn't expect to find the weapons."

"So let me guess" Gwen guessed. "You also planned the helicopter explosion."

"No, I did just add that for some excitement" Harold said.

"But you nearly killed your partner" Trent said.

"No, again" he smirked; he looked over at Lindsay who was smiling back. He continued, "I knew her, Leshawna and Beth would only be blown back. And for myself I pressed the eject seat button before I pushed the catastrophic explosion button."

"You guys are so cruel and sick" Bridgette snorted.

"Thank you" Harold snorted back.

"So let me guess a second time" Gwen guessed. "Harold killed Duncan and framed Owen, while Lindsay killed Beth?"

"Correct, how you would know" Lindsay snorted.

"What I don't get is how you concealed the knife when Leshawna demanded everyone to empty their pockets" Gwen asked?

"Boots" Lindsay responded pointing to her high heel boots.

"And let's not forget all they fun we had in the two story building" Harold laughed.

"Leshawna, Owen, Sierra and Alejandro, wowie that was an experience" Lindsay added.

"So who killed who" Geoff asked?

"I killed Alejandro and Sierra" Lindsay replied.

"And I killed Leshawna and Owen" Harold responded.

"Why" Cody, started sob a bit at the memory of his friends, minus Alejandro.

7:14am

"Well first Sierra" Lindsay replied. "She almost revealed what HAL was, which actually means "Harold and Lindsay."

"Leshawna, which was hard to be honest" Harold added, "because to prove the order had changed, since Leshawna was the original number 24, 22 if you don't count us."

"Alejandro because I hated that guy" Lindsay finished.

"And finally Owen, because to show, not even the nicest of people always make it to the end, and to actually prove he was framed when I put the gun in his pocket. And for Duncan, it was an accident I killed him, only if he hadn't played hero and caught the bullet, you'd be dead right now" Harold concluded.

"Then we came back here and discovered the underground halls" Trent said, "After you did your dive routine."

"Right" Harold corrected.

"And how lucky was it that homeschooled and BFFFs came and got DJ, Izzy and myself" Lindsay added. "Because when we were down there, I took the chance and killed Sadie, I would have gotten Katie to if it had not been for those damn split halls."

"And of course" Harold added, "it was me who got Ezekiel with a combination of the rope and lead pipe. The expressions on your faces were priceless when you lost him" he was motioning toward Bridgette and Geoff. "And I was the one you guys chased to the graveyard and I am the one Katie was about to say she saw, before I place I a bullet in her head."

"And of course, you all just saw me kill, Izzy so that's self-explanatory" Lindsay added.

"And that's how everything happened between Monday and now" Harold concluded.

"So now what" DJ asked, really scared and really not wanting the answer?

7:19am.

"What do you think" Lindsay laughed.

"Time to collect our money" Harold answered, pulling back the clip. Letting the campers know the gun was ready to fire at any time.

"Your goanna kill us" Bridgette choked out.

"Yup, who wants to go first and get done and over with, I'll make it fast and painless" Harold said.

No one came forward.

"So I guess I'll choose who goes first" Harold said pointing the gun at Geoff. "Say goodbye party boy."

"Can I at least say goodbye to Bridgette first" Geoff pleaded.

"I don't see why, since she'll be joining you soon, but fine" Harold huffed.

"I love you" Geoff said to Bridgette, turning to her and holding both her hands in his.

"No, don't say goodbye" she pleaded, she started to sob.

"I'll see you up there soon" he said.

"I'm growing impatient" Harold said.

"I'm ready" Geoff said, he looked back at Bridgette and smiled.

Harold pointed the gun at Geoff and pulled the trigger.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Geoff closed his eyes. Nothing happened, he heard a clicking sound.

He saw Harold fidgeting with the gun. "Damn things jammed" he grumbled, as he tried to throttle it.

That's when a crazy idea hit Gwen. "Run" she screamed.

The other six followed her as she ran down into the kitchen, past the pantry and to the back door.

"Get back here" Harold screamed, still fidgeting with the gun, he had chased after them, Lindsay was right behind him.

Gwen got to the backdoor first, she quickly opened it and they all exited and all ran for their lives.

Lindsay, knife in the air chased after them, with Harold, who had switched the gun for the rope the gun was now in his pocket.

They ran down passed the pool and the garden, and into the maze. They didn't even question of why there would be one here in the first place.

7:27am

But right when they got to the entrance, Harold used his rope spinning skills (one of his many mad skills), and threw the loop at the seven campers fleeing for their lives.

And he snagged one of them; the rope had snagged them around the chest and shoulders. The person fell backward and fell onto their back with a hard thud.

The other six stopped and looked on with horror as Harold and Lindsay gained on them. "Get me out of this thing" Courtney pleaded.

Cody being the only one with enough courage stepped forward and tried to get the rope off, since he did tell her that both of them would get out of this together.

But that was when Lindsay and Harold showed up and were now standing over the two. He quickly unlassoed the rope from Courtney and through it back at Harold, which he just caught.

Courtney and Cody quickly got to their feet. Before Courtney got too far, Lindsay had snared her by the arm, in a death grip. Courtney tried to escape, but was very surprised at how her strength was. "Let me go" she screamed."

"Can't do that" Lindsay said, raising the knife.

Courtney closed her eyes and waited for the injection.

Cody quickly came over and kicked Lindsay in the knee sending her backward. She yelped out in pain as she fell on her back, the knife falling from her hand and into the grass.

Courtney quickly got up and grabbed Cody and the two ran away. Unfortunately the two had forgotten about Harold who now had the lead pipe and wrench in both hands. He swung the lead pipe down and he hit Cody in his back.

Cody lost his grip from Courtney's hand and fell on his face in the grass.

Courtney stopped a few yards ahead after noticing and froze in panic as Harold marched up behind an unsuspecting Cody.

Cody had gotten to his hands and knees, the winds still knocked out of him. Harold brought the wrench down on him this time and Cody was sent back down into the dirt.

Everyone was too shocked and scared to move or do anything.

When the wrench did come down, they heard a cracking sound after.

"Aw, my spine" Cody winced in pain.

"No" Courtney yelled, now more scared than she had ever been before.

"Go without me" Cody weakly pleaded.

"No, I can't leave you" Courtney pleaded.

Harold and Lindsay, who had rejoined them with the knife, just looked on with amusement.

Harold made third strike with the lead pipe to Cody's back; even more cracking sounds could be heard. Cody screamed out with even more pain.

"Guys you have to help me" Courtney pleaded with the other five. They were too scared and shocked to move.

"It's time to finish this" Harold said. He raised the wrench high for the final blow.

Courtney and the others just looked on like there was nothing they could do.

Harold brought the wrench down harder than any time before, even harder then when he killed Leshawna. It struck Cody in the back; a second later he lay motionless. Harold had a wickedly big smile on his face, knowing what everyone else was dreading.

"We can't leave him" Courtney screamed. She tried to run to him, but Trent caught her by the arm and they ran into the maze.

"We have to" Trent said as they ran, Courtney didn't want to, but she obeyed.

Lindsay and Harold just stood for a minute and laughed, they knew they wouldn't get away. "Only six more" Lindsay smiled.

"Until pay time" Harold added. He decided to lighten his load by dropping the candle stick and gave the rope to Lindsay who put it around her torso as the two ran into the maze after their victims.

When they entered they split up to cover more ground. Harold went left and Lindsay went right

8:00am even

The six remaining survivors had been running in silence for over almost thirty minutes. They stopped when they heard complete silence. They had followed whatever path Gwen had since, she had led the way. They were now deep inside, not knowing where Lindsay and Harold could be.

They all stopped and took a breather. Courtney fell to the ground all depressed; it took all she had not to cry.

Geoff and Bridgette walked over and knelt down on either side of her.

"Cody, sacrificed himself" Courtney wailed.

"He did it for you" Geoff said, thinking he was helping, which he wasn't.

Now Courtney started to cry a bit.

"He would want you to keep going" Bridgette said trying to cheer her up.

"We have to get going" Gwen said.

But everyone screamed when Lindsay popped around a corner with the rope and knife raise in the area.

She ran full speed toward them and they just stood there frozen with fear.

"Run" Geoff shouting, grabbing a scared sobbing Courtney and throwing her over his shoulder and running away. DJ, Gwen, Trent, and Bridgette close behind.

Lindsay continued to chase them, knife ready for tearing.

8:43am.

They had all been running, and when it came to a left and right turn. Geoff, Bridgette, and Courtney (still being carried by Geoff) went right while DJ, Gwen, and Trent went left. They didn't even notice because Lindsay was still on their tails with the knife still in hand.

Lindsay decided to follow Gwen's group.

9:02am

Geoff stopped running; his lungs were basically on fire from running and carrying Courtney.

He stopped and set Courtney down, who had recovered mostly, from Cody. Bridgette came up from behind them and the three of them caught their breath.

Bridgette looked behind her and saw DJ, Gwen and Trent missing.

"Hey, Geoff, Courtney" Bridgette called over to them. "Where are the others?"

Geoff looked and saw they weren't with the other three anymore. "We must of lost em somehow" Geoff responded.

"We have to find them" Courtney added.

9:04am.

Gwen, Trent, and DJ still hadn't noticed the other three gone yet as Lindsay was still in pursuit of them.

9:06pm.

The three quickly turned a corner and stayed perfectly quiet, as they pressed their backs up against the wall as tight as they could. Lindsay not seeing them ran right by them, a second later she disappeared and there was complete silence.

The three relaxed a bit once more as they walked a few feet from the weed wall and let their hearts rest a minute.

"Huh, that… was…a…close…one" Trent huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wait…where'… Bridgette…and Geoff" Gwen asked?

Trent and DJ looked around and saw they were missing.

"Where can they be" Trent asked?

"Let's find them" Gwen suggested walking off. DJ and Trent followed.

Just then Harold came running up very quickly from behind the three. Wrench raised high, DJ quickly looked behind, just in time to see the wrench come and bash him right between the eyes, making his brain hit his skull hard. The impact caused a small crack to appear on face. He fell over dead, instantly.

Gwen and Trent looked behind and saw Harold chasing them, and a dead DJ behind him.

"Oh crap, he got DJ" Gwen yelled as they continued to run.

9:31am.

Geoff, Bridgette and Courtney continued to go through the maze. They would occasionally come to a dead end, then have to back track and find another way.

"Where can they be" Geoff asked, looking in all directions?

"We have to keep looking" Bridgette added.

9:46am.

They had been searching for a half an hour almost and hadn't seen or heard any sign of Gwen, Trent, DJ (they don't know he's dead), Harold or Lindsay.

They didn't seem to know where anyone was but Lindsay knew where they were. She had been secretly following them for the past ten minutes, waiting for the best moment to strike.

But she accidently stepped on a twig snapping it, which got Bridgette, Geoff and Courtney's attention. They looked behind and saw Lindsay following them.

"I Guess you guys heard that" she asked?

They just stared at her wide eyed.

Lindsay was the first to respond by breaking out of her sneaking mode and showed them the knife. Instantly they ran, she took aim and through the knife and she got a target.

Bridgette fell to the ground with the knife in the back of her left shoulder. "Ah my shoulder" she wailed in pain.

Geoff skidded to a stop and ran back for Bridgette. "Bridgette" he screamed.

Courtney didn't pay attention and kept running. A second later she disappeared behind a corner.

Geoff ran back to her and knelt down. "What do I do" he asked?

"Go on without me" Bridgette ordered.

"No I won't" Geoff guaranteed back. "There's gotta be something I can do" Geoff pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do" Lindsay said running up to them.

Geoff carefully picked Bridgette up, being careful of the knife. Held one arm under legs and the other behind her back, as she clutched his neck with her hands.

"No leave me" Bridgette pleaded, "get away while you still can."

"I said I'm not leaving you" he said slowly backing away from the approaching Lindsay.

"Oh, that's so romantic" Lindsay lied, approaching, rope in hand since the knife was still in Bridgette's shoulder.

9:45am

Gwen and Trent were still running from the psychotic Harold, as he still had the wrench and lead pipe, ready for striking.

"Keep running" Trent begged to Gwen.

"I am, you better to" Gwen replied back. Their hearts were on fire as they desperately wanted to take a break, which they knew they couldn't.

"No worries for me" Trent responded looking back at the wrench wielding psycho.

9:49am

Harold all of a sudden stopped. Gwen and Trent skidded to a stop as well. They turned to face Harold to see why he had stop; they used this time to catch their breath.

Harold attached the wrench and the lead pipe to his belt and reached into his pocket and took out the gun. He did something's, pointed the gun to the sky and fired. The bullet went straight up and the noise ricocheting threw the air.

Gwen and Trent looked even more horrified that the gun wasn't jammed anymore. They ran off again.

Harold followed in pursuit, the gun pointing straight ahead.

9:48am

Bridgette's shoulder was on major fire as the knife was still stuck in her shoulder. Geoff still made sure he didn't lean on it as he continued to back away from the rope wielding Lindsay.

Lindsay started to twirl the rope above her head. Geoff and Bridgette just backed away with fear. Lindsay through the rope at the love couple but completely missed.

Geoff took this opportunity and ran away, still carrying a wounded Bridgette. "Thanks for not leaving me" Bridgette cooed to Geoff.

"I'd never leave you" he cooed back as he rounded a corner and disappeared out of sight of Lindsay.

Lindsay quickly recoiled the rope and ran after them, knowing it would be a little harder with only one weapon.

10:18am

Gwen and Trent had for nearly twenty minutes had dive in and out of Harold's barrage bullets. They would get some relief now and again when he had to reload, but there was only so much time they could keep dodging them.

Harold also knowing he was running out of ammo.

But for some reason luck was not on his side, as he tripped over a rock that was hidden by tall grass. He did a summersault through the air and landed on his back. The gun flying through the air and getting lost in the grass.

He got up, held his head, and groaned as he searched for the gun.

Gwen and Trent didn't even look back when they heard him fall, they just kept running.

10:19am

Courtney hadn't even noticed she was now alone in the maze, surrounded on all sides by green vegetation in the shape of a maze.

She had stopped running and was now walking, looking for any sign of her other five companions.

10:21am

She heard footsteps coming her way. She quickly got out of sight in to the shadows of the hedges.

The figures passed by running.

Courtney got out from the shadows. "Gwen, Trent" she shouted.

The two heard her call their names and stopped running.

"Courtney is that you" Gwen asked?  
"Yah, who else" she said sarcastically.

Gwen and Trent walked up to her. "Where have you been" she asked"?  
"Running away from Lindsay" Courtney responded. "You?"

"We got away from Lindsay, just to find Harold and only loose him by him tripping over a rock" Trent responded.

"Let's go find Geoff, Bridgette and DJ" Courtney suggested.

"Aw, we have some bad news" Trent said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What" Courtney worried? "Did something bad happen to them."

"We don't know about Bridgette or Geoff" Trent started.

"Harold got DJ with the wrench" Gwen finished.

"Aw, there are only five of us left" Courtney said frustrated.

"Let's find Bridgette and Geoff" Trent suggested.

They went on and followed the path.

10:22am

Geoff was still carrying Bridgette, while trying to find an exit and the others.

Geoff not for a second took a rest from carrying Bridgette. The knife still stuck in her shoulder, they only reason they hadn't taken it out yet because she would just start bleeding. He shoulder had actually started to go numb.

"Where can they be" Geoff asked?  
"Can we take a break" Bridgette asked?

"Yah, sure" Geoff responded by setting her on her own feet.

"I think we should take care of this" Bridgette said, motioning toward the knife with her shoulder.

"You're the doctor" Geoff responded, "What should I do?"

"Take the knife out then apply pressure as fast as you can" Bridgette responded.

"Okay, I will" Geoff sighed. "I just hope you don't mind me doing it, and I don't mean to cause any pain."

"I'll be fine just get it over with" Bridgette said not liking the suspense of having to wait.

Geoff took off his shirt and rips a piece off to get it ready for the pressure.

"Get ready" Geoff warned.

Bridgette readied herself as Geoff grabbed the knife. He quickly pulled it out with one swift fast pull.

Bridgette yelped in pain, as blood started to ooze out and soak her blue sweatshirt. "Hurry" she worried.

Geoff grabbed his shirt and started to apply the pressure, while tying it around her to keep it on.

10:30am

Geoff had successfully bandaged up Bridgette, which even in her shoulder pain, had to be impressed by, since it was his first attempt at something like this.

"Thanks" Bridgette appreciated to Geoff.

"I'd do anything for you babe" Geoff responded, "What do we do with this." He held up the blood soaked knife. He wiped it off with the pieces of shirt he didn't use, the dropped the shirt, because he won't need it.

"We have a pretty good weapon to defend ourselves with now" Bridgette said.

"Your right" Geoff said, "Let's go find the others."

He kept the knife out as the two started to move on again.

10:32 am

Lindsay and Harold had regrouped.

"There quick" Harold said still rubbing his head.

"Yah, I barely stayed with those idiots" Lindsay added.

"Well at least I got one of them" Harold said.

"Which one" Lindsay asked?

"DJ with the wrench" Harold answered holding it up. "You get anyone?"

"No, but I did get Bridgette with the knife" Lindsay replied back, knowing she didn't completely fail.

"So where's the knife" Harold asked?

"I accidently left it in her" Lindsay responded with disbelief.

"We'll get it back" Harold said not getting mad, even though he was steaming inside, "we only have four weapons then, because I left the candle stick at the entrance."

"What should we do now" Lindsay asked.

"Here take this" Harold said giving Lindsay the lead pipe.

"Why do I need this" she asked?

"So we both have to weapons" Harold responded. "I have the wrench and gun; you have the lead pipe and rope. We still have seven and a half hours left to kill them. Let's go."

Lindsay just shrugged and followed him.

10:35am

Gwen, Trent and Courtney had been searching for Bridgette and Geoff as well, for another fifteen minutes or so.

"I'm sorry Gwen" Courtney broke the silence.

Gwen looked up at her in surprise, not knowing what she was sorry for.

"What are you sorry for" Gwen asked? "You haven't done anything for."

"For what happened between me, you and Duncan" Courtney answered looking at the ground as the three walked on.

"I don't really think this is the time for that" Gwen said, though touched Courtney said it.

"Well I just wanted to clear my conscience, because, who knows of we're all goanna make it out of this alive" Courtney sighed.

Gwen didn't see think of it that way. "Well I guess I'm sorry to" Gwen responded, looking at the ground. "You know stealing Duncan in the first place."

"Well I guess both our consciences are clear now" Courtney joked.

"Yah, I guess so" Gwen chuckled. The two enjoyed a small laugh.

10:54am.

Gwen, Courtney and Trent were finally reunited with Bridgette and Geoff.

"It's great to see yah" Geoff and Trent fist pumped.

"Are you all right" Gwen asked Bridgette?

"Thanks to Geoff I will be" Bridgette responded giving the cowboy a hug.

Geoff also held up their souvenir they had collected.

"Nice" Trent said, "Now we can defend ourselves."

"Yah, where's DJ" Geoff asked looking around.

"He didn't make it" Gwen sighed.

"So there's only like five of us left" Geoff said, remembering his best friend.

"Has anyone seen Lindsay or Harold lately" Gwen asked?

"Not since we lost Lindsay" Geoff replied.

"What about Harold" Bridgette asked?  
"We lost him after he tripped.

"Let's find a way out of here" Courtney asked?

11:12am

The fives gang finally made it out of the vegetation maze; they were all starring at the sun high in the sky. They were overlooking the very exact opposite side of the ocean above a very high cliff, the north side of the island.

"At least there are some good moments" Gwen said with a smile looking at the ever expanding ocean.

"Yah, like collecting ten million dollars" Harold said.

"Yah, and also like collecting 10 million dollars" Gwen agreed.

Then she got scared. The five turned around and saw Lindsay and Harold standing there.

Harold had the gun pointing at them. Lindsay had the lead pipe ready to strike.

Geoff pulled the knife out, stood in front of Bridgette and got ready to use it if he had to.

Harold took a few steps forward, while they took the same amount backward. Harold took a few more steps forward. They backed up until as far as they could, if they back up anymore them would fall off the cliff.

"Have I thanked you guys for the cleanup" Harold said. "I mean with all the funerals, you made clean up some much easier."

The five just stared at the two in horror.

"And like I was saying" Harold continued, "who wants to be first."

Again no one offered or stood forward.

"Looks like once again I get to choose" Harold said. "I'll get rid of the biggest threat first." Harold pointed the gun at the one holding the knife guarding Bridgette. "Any last words Geoff."

"Good bye" he said to Bridgette.

"I'll see you soon" she responded back, they gave each other a good bye kiss. One that meant we'll see each other very soon.

Harold steadied the gun, pointed at Geoff's bare chest, and fired. The bullet pierced the Geoff in the heart straight on.

He fell backward, with saying anything. Falling off the cliff, the knife somehow falling from his hand and landing by Bridgette.

Geoff fell and disappeared in the massive title waves crashing below.

"No" Bridgette cried, she fell to her knees and started to cry, her hands covering her face.

"Just let us go" Gwen screamed.

"Yah, we've lost too many friends" Trent begged, "can't you just say you killed us and let us go."

"I'm afraid not" Harold responded. "Your turn" Harold motioned to Lindsay. "Choose your victim."

"I know exactly who I'm going after" Lindsay said raising the lead pipe. She ran full speed toward Courtney.

Courtney quickly reached down and grabbed the knife. Lindsay didn't seem fazed as she continued to charge.

11:18am

Lindsay swung the lead pipe down on Courtney as hard as she could. Courtney dodged just enough to the right to miss it. She grabbed Lindsay and then took the knife and plunged it into Lindsay's stomach.

Lindsay felt the terrible pain as it coursed through her body. She dropped the lead pipe and clutched her stomach. Courtney took it out and plunged it again in a different spot harder and deeper.

Lindsay started to puke up chunk loads of blood as it spewed down her chin. Courtney threw her to the ground.

Harold just watched in shock, as he was trembling a bit. Trent and Gwen were too shocked to feel anything. Bridgette was also shocked, but more said over the loss of Geoff.

Courtney now stood over Lindsay, as she looked back up at the CIT with the knife in her hands. Lindsay tried to say something, but the blood choked out her words.

"This is for Alejandro" Courtney screamed plunging the knife into Lindsay's chest. Lindsay fell backward silent, dead. She looked up at Harold with a snarl.

"How could you" Harold asked?

She didn't answer, she wasn't done. She once again raised the knife into the air and charged back at Harold.

Harold took aim with the gun and pulled the trigger, and only heard a clicking sound, telling him, there were no bullets in it and Courtney was approaching him too fast for him to reload.

He dropped the gun and retreated back into the maze. Courtney stopped when she came to where the gun landed. She let out a scream of anger.

She picked the gun and stuffed it into her pocket along with the blood soaked knife into her other.

She walked over to the remaining three of them, who were just recovering from their shock.

"Way to go Courtney" Gwen cheered.

"I didn't know I had it in me" Courtney said returning to her usual state. She reached down and pulled the rope off the dead Lindsay and picked up the lead pipe where it had landed.

"And we have four of the six weapons" Trent added.

"We sure do" Courtney added. She gave the lead pipe to Gwen and the rope to Trent. She pulled the gun out and checked the bullet compartment. There were five bullets in it. "Hay look there are five bullets in here" she pointed.

"Must be duds" Gwen suggested.

"Yah, probably" putting it away and taking the knife out.

"Let's go find Harold and make him pay" Gwen said, an evil grin forming on her face. The other three agreed, even Bridgette who had somewhat recovered from Geoff, but not all.

They entered the maze and disappeared leaving the bloodied body of Lindsay behind.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

11:25am

Harold didn't know where he was going, he was just running. He knew their plan had completely back fired. For one they had four weapons, and even worse one of them had killed his partner. He only had one weapon left, the wrench, which he clutched onto tightly as he ran through the maze. Not knowing if they were looking for him or not.

12:11pm

He finally managed to make through the maze. He quickly grabbed the candle stick, not knowing of what use it could be. Then quickened his pace to the house.

12:14pm

Gwen, Trent, Courtney and Bridgette emerged from the maze and head back toward the mansion as well.

Fully prepared to take on the lanky nerd.

They passed Cody's body which fueled Courtney even more. "I will exact my vengeance for you Cody" she told herself.

"We all will" Bridgette agreed, "for Geoff."

"And Leshawna, Owen and Duncan" Gwen chanted.

"And let's not forget DJ" Trent said.

They passed the garden, the pool which made Bridgette sob a bit. She had just token a swim with Geoff the morning earlier.

They went into the back hall and into the kitchen with no sign of Harold in sight. "Show your self" Gwen yelled as they entered the living room. Where a decomposing Izzy lay. They looked around and didn't see him, the basement door was still closed and locked, which Bridgette checked.

"Let's check up stair and the living room" Trent suggested.

They followed the hallway passed an empty pantry and into where the stairs and doors are.

"Should we split up" Bridgette asked?

"No we're stronger together" Gwen replied.

They opened the living rooms to be hit with the worst smell they had ever smelt before. They ignored it and entered. They didn't see any sign of Harold, but they did see Justin, Heather, and Eva's bodies still decomposing.

"He's obviously isn't in here" Courtney said holding its nose.

The exited and reclosed the doors, but the horrible stench still lingered where they were.

"Let's go upstairs" Gwen said.

They took her offer and headed up the stairs.

1:29pm.

They searched for almost an hour and a half and had found no sign of Harold. They searched every inch of every bedroom and bathroom on the second and third floors and found nothing. They even searched room one where Noah's body was. They were currently on the first floor.

"Where can he be" Trent asked? "We've searched the entire mansion.

"He's obviously not here" Gwen sighed.

"Then where can he be" Courtney growled, she got so angry she stabbed the wall with the knife. She dragged it down which ripped a hole in it.

"He must not be here in the mansion" Gwen said.

"Well where do we look" Bridgette asked?

"How about behind you" Harold said.

They looked behind them and saw Harold standing there. Then gasped at what he was holding. It definitely wasn't one of the six weapons. They had the revolver, knife, rope, and lead pipe already with them and the wrench and candle stick around his waist. What he was carrying was a lot worse than all those combined.

"Where'd you get that" Gwen gasped.

"In bedroom 36 on the third bedroom" Harold simply put it.

"We searched it, it's wasn't there" Courtney huffed.

"That's because I snatched it before you came and hid in the attic while you were searched up here" Harold smiled.

He pointed the shotgun at them with both hands.

"You won't get the money if you use that thing" Gwen warned.

"I almost don't care about it anymore" Harold said taking a step forward. They took a step baclward; they knew they couldn't take him on with that in his hands, even with their weapons. Harold continued, "Besides, Chris said I couldn't disarm or hurt you with it, as long as I didn't kill yah with it."

They just gasped. They had even more fear now than they ever had.

"What a we do" Courtney asked?

"You die" Harold answered for her. "You will be first for killing my partner." He raised the shotgun so it was level with her chest. "Any final words" he asked?

"Yah two" Courtney responded.

"And what would they be" Harold asked taking another step forward.

"Think fast" she screamed. She threw the knife at him; he moved his head to the right and dodged it. The knife sailed and landed in the wall behind him.

"Nice try" Harold retorted.

"Thanks" Courtney said, she now had the revolver pointed at him.

"Are you crazy" Trent barked.

"I got this" Courtney assured.

"Of course you will" Harold said, "You'll be dead."

1:38pm

Harold and Courtney stared each other, not letting the other intimidate them. The other three just looked on with horror.

Then they each fired a round of ammo at each other. The bullets were directly on course as they passed each other on their way to their victim.

Harold dodged his, but not completely, it did graze his left ear. He grabbed his ear in pain, as some blood trickled down to the floor.

Courtney took hers head on. She took it right in the forehead. Killing her instantly. She fell backward and onto the ground dead.

"Courtney" Bridgette screamed.

"This is our chance to escape" Gwen said, grabbing Bridgette and running away. Gwen was sad and frightened about Courtney from what happened, but this their only chance to get away.

They disappeared down the stairs.

Harold quickly forgot about his ear and grabbed the knife where it landed in the wall and the revolver from the hands of Courtney who still clutched it. "Four down and two to go" he said to himself. He knew he definitely wouldn't get the money know.

But he was goanna finish the job. He decided to lighten his load by dropping the revolver, candle stick and wrench. He wouldn't need them anymore. He also dropped the ammo of the pistol from his pockets. He also reloaded the shotgun and went to get the remaining three victims.

1:42pm

Gwen, Trent and Bridgette had made their down the stairs, through the front doors, and got into the Jeep. They quickly got their seat belts on and Trent started it up and drove away.

Harold was right behind them, as he got into the bus, hotwired it and drove after them.

It was now a car chase, only with a bus chasing a jeep.

Bridgette sat behind Trent looked behind and saw the bus following.

"Holy crap, he's after us again" Bridgette shouted over the roar of the wind.

"I'll outrun him" Trent assured her.

"You won't get away" Harold said to himself on the bus.

They drove out of sight of the mansion down the road, at fifty miles an hour. They drove past the intersection, through the electric fence. The bus gaining more and more distance.

1:56pm.

"Look out" Bridgette screamed.

Harold drove the bus up behind the jeep and slammed into it causing Trent to swerve a bit. Harold did it again and again Trent had to control the jeep to make sure they didn't crash.

The two story building came into view as they drove out of the forest.

"What do we do" Bridgette panicked.

"Make it to the two story building and lock ourselves in it until 6" Gwen screamed.

Trent tried the breaks as they got closer and closer, but they didn't seem to work. "The breaks don't work" he screamed.

"What" Gwen panicked?

"They don't work" Trent repeated.

"We're goanna have to make a jump for it" Gwen said.

They drove past the two story building, with the cliff getting closer and closer. Harold parked the bus and just watched as the jeep was approaching the cliff, he had cut the break lines and did a couple of other things.

"Get ready" Gwen said taking her seat belt off. Bridgette did the same. But Trent's wouldn't come off.

"My seat belts stuck" Trent worried. "You're goanna have jump without me" he pleaded.

"I'm not leaving you" Gwen said.

"We don't have time" he said. He leaned over and pushed her door open. "I love you he" said, a tear forming in his eye.

"I love you to" Gwen replied. Trent pushed her out, followed by Bridgette saying bye to him and jumping out.

2:01pm

Gwen and Bridgette tucked and rolled as they fell, so they wouldn't get to hurt. They both stood up just in time to see the jeep roll off the cliff and disappear off the edge. A second later they heard an explosion similar to the helicopter; they knew the jeep had crashed into one of the jagged rocks.

Gwen cried to herself softly at the thought of Trent, Bridgette stood next to her, and shared her depression, as memories of Geoff came back.

"Help" the two heard someone yell.

The voice was too good to be true.

Gwen and Bridgette ran over and to the cliff and a feeling of relief and happiness came over them. They looked down and saw the jeep in pieces below in the water. But that's not what they were focusing on.

What they were focusing on was the guy hanging onto a rope that had latched itself from a branch sticking out the side of the roof.

"Trent" Gwen said all excited, as she whipped a tear away from her eye.

"A little help here" Trent said looking up.

2:12pm

Trent was now safely back on dry land; they all looked over the cliff and over viewed the jeep damage.

"How'd you escape" Gwen asked? Giving the musician a hug, which he happily returned.

"I smashed the seat belt holder thing with the lead pipe" Trent responded, "Which I also lost when I used the rope on the tree branch."

"At least you're safe" Gwen said, giving him another hug.

"And we have at least one weapon" Trent said holding up the rope.

"Damn, I thought you were gone" Harold retorted walking up to them shotgun still in hand.

"You rigged the jeep, didn't you" Gwen growled.

"Yah, I did" Harold cheered. "But it failed miserably."

"Looks like we're back to square one" Bridgette gulped.

"Now only three more and my mission will be complete" Harold enjoyed. "And if Chris does decide to give me the money, I get twenty million instead."

Harold slowly raised the shotgun to shooting level. He aimed at Trent.

Trent gulped and closed his eyes. "Good bye Gwen" he said.

Harold shot the bullet and it was dead on for Trent.

"NO" Gwen said. She pushed Trent out of the way and took the bullet instead, second time someone took a bullet for someone else.

"Gwen" Trent ran back over to where Gwen had fallen, but he was too late, she was gone. A massive side hole lodged in her chest. "You monster, how could you" he said tears falling down his cheeks.

"Blah, blah, blah" Harold mimicked. He reloaded his shot gun and raised it for a second shot. "Trent now's your turn."

2:17pm

"Go ahead, I have anything to live for anymore" Trent sighed. He wiped a tear from his eye and stood back up. He stared straight ahead at Harold and waited. "Anytime you're ready."

"Great I'm ready now" Harold said firing a shot at Trent, pelting him in the chest. He fell to the ground instantly and didn't move.

"One to go" Harold said looking at Bridgette.

But she wasn't there. He looked and saw her running away with the rope in her hands she was heading for the two story building. He quickly loaded back up and gave chase.

Bridgette ran as fast as she could. Instead of running to the two story building she ran to the bus, got in and closed the doors behind her. Thank heaven for her the bus was already started.

She stomped on the gas pedal and roared forward toward Harold.

2:20pm

Harold saw her coming and dived out of the way, he was lucky enough to still be holding onto the shot gun.

Bridgette drove the bus at him again after doing a circle. He dive bombed to the left this time, only to have the bus come with in centimeters of his foot.

"That was close" Harold said with relief.

He looked on as the bus disappeared into the forest. He got up shot gun in hand and made his way down the road.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

2:46pm

Bridgette drove the bus a little quickly to the mansion, as she completely obliterated the water fountain as she drove through it, getting water onto windshield. Not being able to see, she quickly put on the breaks.

She just barely stopped in front of the mansion. She quickly opened the doors and headed up the front doors and closed them behind her, then locked them.

She slowly slid down them facing toward the hallway as she cried to herself.

Thinking to herself, she was the last one, no one was left. Everyone else was dead. She sat with her knees up and her head down and arms around her head, as she continued to cry.

**ANOTHER MAIN BIG IMPORTANT TIME CHANGE**

5:54pm.

It had been over three hours since Bridgette got to the mansion. She had stopped crying, but still hadn't moved from in front of the doors.

She slowly raised her head and looked around, the sun was still up, but it wasn't as bright. She looked at the clock that was on the wall next to the stairs. It read the time above.

"It's almost over" she said to herself.

Then she heard a rumbling sound, she got up frightened and backed away. She forgot the rope on the bus.

The door was rattling, someone was trying to get in. "Let me in" she heard Harold growl.

Then a hole was blown into the door next to the door knob. Bridgette could see Harold put his hand through the door and grabbed the lock, turned it and opened the door.

Harold revealed himself to be hot and sweaty as he entered the hallway, shotgun in hand.

Bridgette backed up as Harold kept approaching, as he did he reloaded. In the process, Bridgette turned around and ran down the hall.

"Get back here" Harold demanded chasing after her.

They ran through the dining room and into the kitchen. Where Bridgette took the wrong direction and was now trapped. Harold stood on one side of the table while she stood on the others.

"You move, you die" Harold warned.

Bridgette gulped.

Harold picked up the table by one side and through it against the wall, then removed the pots and pans one at a time and threw them into the junk mess pile where the table was. "Now that the barriers and annoyances are out of the way, say good-bye."

He raised the shot gun, and then lowered it.

"What are you waiting for" Bridgette screamed.

Harold looked at the clock on the microwave behind Bridgette which read.

6:00pm even.

"I can't" Harold sighed.

Bridgette also looked at the time and let out a small cheer.

"Looks like you're free" Harold added.

"Go ahead and do it, I won't penalize you for it" the two heard a familiar voice say.

Bridgette and Harold turned to see Chris enter the kitchen, behind him was Chef.

"I can't its past six o'clock" Harold retorted.

"Do you want the money or not" Chris said starting to get irritated.

"Yah, but I'd be doing it with the shotgun" Harold said.

"Yah, so" Chris snorted.

Harold raised the shotgun to his shoulders and pointed straight at Bridgette.

"No, Harold please" Bridgette pleaded.

"I'm sorry" Harold said pulling the trigger.

Chris and Chef watched with big smiles on their face.


	19. Chapter 19

The final chapter 19. An unexpected ending.

But they faded when they heard an all too familiar clicking sound.

"Damn, I forgot to reload" Harold said. He checked his pockets, "I'm out of ammo."

"What" Chris screamed?

"Don't worry, I'm not out of weapons" Harold said grabbing the knife from his pocket.

"Great" Chris said, "Now get on with it, so we can leave and you can collect your money."

"Alrighty" Harold agreed. "Hay what's that" he pointed down the hall.

Bridgette, Chris and Chef all looked down it and saw nothing.

"There's nothing there" Chef said.

"Oh, my bad, thought I saw something" Harold said.

"Stop clowning, and kill her already" Chris demanded.

Harold shrugged and walked toward Bridgette, knife raised high into the air. Bridgette closed her eyes, awaiting her doom.

6:04pm

Harold was now right in front of her. He raised the knife high into the air.

Then gun fire.

Next moment Chef falls to the ground with a big hole in his chest, he lay dead.

"What the" Chris asked in confusion.

He looked up at Harold and saw the knife on the floor and the shotgun pointed in his direction.

"You killed him" Chris said in surprise.

Bridgette was also in shock.

"Sure did" Harold smirked.

"Why" Chris asked?

Harold didn't answer. "You're next" Harold declared.

"What" Chris asked, now fearing for his life?

"You don't think we didn't know about your other four expierences on this island" Harold said now frowning.

"What are you talking about" Chris lied.

"We know" Bridgette said, walking up next to Harold with the knife in hand.

"We can't let you escape with what you did" Harold added.

"But I was going to pay you money" Chris protested.

"For what, killing campers" Harold yelled at him. "People that I've known for a quarter of my life, people that I have gotten used to and think of as family."

Chris just gulped as he backed into the wall.

"Not to mention people that we have real connections with" Bridgette added. "Yah, some of us may hate some others guts or despise them in some ways. But we have all grown a bond between each other that can't be broken; we would never harm or kill each other. We respect each other to much."

"But if you really think of yourself as one happy family, then why'd did you kill twenty two of them, Harold" Chris asked, now gaining some composer. Thinking he broke a hole in their story.

"Oh you think I killed them" Harold said.

"I know you and Lindsay did" Chris said, still a bit panicked, "don't forget about the secret cameras that we had hidden around the island that we never actually told anyone about. And that me and Chef have been watching them none stop since Monday when we left."

"Well I have two things for you" Harold said.

"What" Chris asked now with a weak smirk?

"Corn syrup and special effects" Bridgette said for Harold.

"What are you talking about" Chris asked?

"We'll tell you in a moment" Bridgette answered.

6:11pm

Harold kept his shotgun trained on Chris as he put his pointer and middle fingers in his mouth and blew; he whistled so loud, the entire mansion and outside could hear it.

"Why'd you do that" Chris asked, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"Oh, you're in for a surprise" Harold said as he and Bridgette leaned against the counter.

"Finally" a familiar voice said.

Chris looked and saw familiar person emerge from the hall from that lead to the living room. Behind them more familiar faces followed.

And from the hall that leads to the backyard, more faces appeared. All too familiar.

When they were all there, Chris stared at the evilly smiling people, who were all staring at him, even the ones who normally don't smile at him.

"How? It's impossible" Chris told himself.

"Oh, it sure is possible" Harold said, "If you don't believe me now, then you're the crazy one. Like Bridgette said earlier, corn syrup and special effects is how it all happened."

Chris stared at one familiar face to the other.

(By now you can guess who they all are, besides Harold and Bridgette.)

Chris stared around at the 24 faces as they all moved in closer to him.

"So how should we destroy him" Bridgette asked?

Chris stared at them very scared, as they thought to themselves. He saw that five of them were each carrying the lead pipe, rope, revolver, candle stick, and wrench in hands. He had seven ways to be frightened about.

6:15pm

Harold, Bridgette, Cody, Ezekiel, Duncan, Beth, Alejandro, Sierra, Heather, Izzy, Gwen, Justin, Leshawna, Katie, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, Eva, Noah, Sadie, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, and Owen all thought silently to themselves.

"You can't kill me I'm your boss, your host" Chris whimpered. "Don't you think of me as family?"

"Not in the least" Courtney snorted, sticking her tongue at him.

"I say we blow his brains out" Noah suggested.

Chris gulped.

"I suggest we hang him" Geoff offered.

"I say we throw him off the cliff" Gwen smiled.

"I'll strangle him" Eva offered.

"I'll give him the silent head snapping technique" Izzy said full with excitement.

"We could stab him in the eye" Leshawna huffed.

"I say we torture then kill him" Heather burst out.

Everyone let out a bunch of cheers, they would go with that.

"NO, please" Chris pleaded.

"To late McClean" Duncan said, taking the lead pipe and smacking him where the sun doesn't shine.

Before Chris could grab his parts in pain, Tyler smacked upside the head with the candle stick, "That's for making us go through all this" he growled.

Chris fell to his knees, grabbed his parts and head in pain.

"And this is for all those others you made go through this drama torture" Sierra screeched, taking the rope and choking Chris around the neck. He gaged for air.

Lucky for him, they weren't done with him yet. Sierra took the rope off.

"This one's because I felt like it" Leshawna stated, taking the wrench and hitting the host in the stomach.

The host once again fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

Courtney and Bridgette double teamed.

"And this to make sure nothing like this happens again" Bridgette and Courtney said together. Bridgette stabbed him in the arm and made a long deep painful insistion with the knife. From his elbow to his palm.

Chris freaked in pain, as he grabbed his arm.

Courtney shot him in both his knees with the revolver.

Chris fell to the floor, blood oozing out of his knees and arms. "Please" Chris choked out, begging for mercy.

"No, you've had this coming for three seasons" Harold said, pointing the shotgun at him.

Harold took the shotgun and stuck it in his chest and pulled the trigger.

Chris's blood went all over the walls and floor.

Harold put the shotgun to his face and blew the smoke away.

"Mission complete" Lindsay and Beth cheered.

"I'm just glad it's finally over" Gwen said.

"I'm glad Harold and Lindsay warned of us of Chris's evil plan before it was too late" Trent sighed.

"And it was a great plan to use corn syrup and fake blood for the murder scenes" Noah added.

"And the way Harold, Cody and Noah messed with the cameras before Chris knew what was happening. The way they showed the special effects on the right cameras at the right time" DJ boasted.

6:23pm

"Not to mention how we went along with all the being hog tied and chair tie ups" Owen said.

"So how do we get off the island" Katie asked?

Harold reached down and pulled something from Chris's pocket. A set of keys, "Submarine anyone" he asked?

They all looked excited.

They all disappeared down to the basement. Down the trap door. Threw the tunnels and into the under cavern. Where they were greeted by fresh cool sea air.

They all saw the submarine parked in the sea.

"Let's go" Courtney cheered. They all cheered and ran over to the submarine.

Harold raced up on top and unlatched the opening.

"And this is goodbye to the island" Harold yelled happily as he threw the shotgun into the sea and watched as it sunk to the bottom.

"To leaving the island" everyone else cheered.

They through the wrench, candle stick, revolver, knife, rope and lead pipe into the clear sea water as well and watched as they sank to the bottom.

One by one they got aboard and got in. It was crowded but they didn't care since they would soon be out of there. And besides they learned more about each other and themselves. They even grew closer to each other as a family; even the ones that don't get along are now best friends, even if they do secretly have a little hatred for them.

Courtney and Duncan have made up.

Gwen and Duncan have made up.

Alejandro and Duncan are best of friends.

Heather and Alejandro have made up.

Courtney and Gwen have made up and are best friends.

Izzy and Owen are back together as a couple.

Lindsay and Tyler are back together as a couple.

Gwen and Trent are back together as a couple.

Courtney is back with Duncan and is a couple.

Heather and Alejandro have accepted each other as a couple.

Cody has accepted the kindness and love nature of Sierra and is now a couple.

Bridgette and Geoff are closer than ever.

Harold and Leshawna are also closer than ever.

Katie and Sadie still share a brain.

Justin is now in a couple with Sadie.

Katie and Sadie are now best of friends with Ezekiel.

Ezekiel is now a deep couple with Katie.

Ezekiel and Justin are best of friends.

Gwen and Heather are best of friends.

Noah and Eva have accepted each other as a couple as from some hardships.

DJ and Beth have become a couple after seeing something special in each other and they were the only ones left.

Beth and Lindsay are stronger friends than ever.

Duncan, Geoff, and DJ have become even stronger friends.

Cody, Ezekiel, Tyler, and Harold have become even stronger friends.

As for as everyone else with all others, they became best friends with all others.

6:27pm

Harold started the submarine up, pressed the dive button and they dove beyond the surface and headed back for home.

6:30pm

Chris slowly stood up from the stinking in his chest. He tore off his shirt to reveal his bullet proof vest. He pulled the bullet off and dropped it.

Chef also stood up and stretched, he also had a bullet proof vest.

"Corn syrup" Chris laughed.

Chef joined in with him.

THE END!

**Next story coming soon, Total Drama Zombie Island. Good or Bad idea!**


End file.
